


Loki's Pet

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, Dom Loki, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Glory Hole, Heavy BDSM, How to tag some of this stuff, I Don't Even Know, Indulgent Trash, Light Angst, Magic, Master & Servant, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 72,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna mysteriously finds herself in Loki's court. She quickly becomes Loki's sexual pet, and chronicles everything that takes place between them and within his palace walls.</p><p> </p><p>STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS.<br/>I'm sorry everyone, I originally wrote this story over a year ago and since then I haven't had any motivation to continue working on it, I've just lost interest in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Can we have sex?”

“Cuddles!”

I sigh inwardly; I knew he was going to say that. I don’t even know why I bother to ask anymore, hoping against hope he will say yes. “Can I at least give you a blow job?” I ask hopefully, looking up at him.

“Cuddles!” he repeats squeezing me to his chest.

Are you fucking kidding me? Who turns down a blow job?! I slip my hand down his pants wrapping my fingers around his flaccid cock. His hand grabs my wrist gently pulling me away from him.

“Cuddles,” he whines.

“I just want to touch you Robert. Please, I won’t do anything I swear. I just want to touch you. I’m your girlfriend; please just let me touch you. Why won’t you let me touch you?” I beg desperately. I am used to him saying no to sex, but recently he hasn’t even wanted me to touch him. That worries me.

“I know you Ravenna, I know it will lead to other things,” he says obviously annoyed. Sex, or rather the lack of it, is one of the sore point in our relationship. I remove my hand getting off of him.

“What’s so bad about that?” I ask, genuinely curious. I have tried to understand his aversion to sex, but he always remains silent on the matter, unwilling to talk to me about it. 

“I can’t keep up with your sex drive,” he replies. I do have a high sex drive, but it’s far higher than he knows. I leave the couch unable to control my frustration.

“Robert we are in our early twenties. We should be having sex once a week not once a month!” Honestly, I think we should be having sex once a day, but I know that’s too often for him. “Do you even know how many months we’ve gone without having sex? Do you? Four months! It’s been four months since we’ve last had sex!” I shout more in frustration than anger.

“I’m sorry?” he says shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m sorry? I’m sorry? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? My own boyfriend doesn’t even want to fuck me! I’m not even desired by my own boyfriend! What is it about me you don’t like Robert? Tell me! Tell me so I can fix it! All I have ever done in this relationship is try to please you and I feel like I’m failing. I’m failing as a girlfriend and as a woman. For God sakes Robert, in the two years we’ve been together I’ve never even made you orgasm,” I say almost on the verge of tears.

“It was never my intention to make you feel that way,” he says looking at me blankly. He doesn’t even bother to get off the couch and comfort me. I turn from him, retrieving my jacket and house keys. As I open the door, I pause, looking at him. Still, he remains seated on the couch, silently watching me. As I walk out and close the door behind me, I burst into tears. At that moment, I know our relationship is over. He doesn’t even care enough to ask where I am going. 

A week later, I break up with him realizing he doesn’t want to fix our relationship.

*****

That was two years ago. In that time, I threw myself into my job wholeheartedly. I was so busy and dedicated to it, I simply didn’t have time to be lonely. Not consciously lonely at least. Unfortunately for my high school students, that meant more work for them.

“Alright, we got five minutes left of class, listen up.” Automatically, all thirty five students start packing up. “I didn’t say pack up I said listennnnnn to meeeee.” Most of the students stop rolling their eyes at me. “Tonight is very important! Does anyone know what tonight is?”

“That movie you’ve been talking about comes out?” asks Frank.

“It does! But, no, that’s not what I’m talking about. Over the weekend, your homework is—” The entire classroom fills with deafening ‘nos.’ “You’ll like it, you’ll like it. Your homework is to look at the night sky.”

“Why? This isn’t science class,” says Regina.

“Because! Tonight is a part of history! The planets are aligning! This isn’t going to happen again until you guys are like… in your forties!”

“I don’t want to go outside, it’s too cold!” Veronica whines.

“Hey, I got an essay prompt on explaining the causes of the Great Depression if you would rather write that over the weekend.”

“I love the outdoors!” Veronica quickly says.

“Can I write the essay?” Martin, my over achieving student asks. 

“Martin put your hand down!” Regina shouts.

“So is everyone clear? Just go out and enjoy the night. Look at the planets align,” I repeat, making sure every student hears me. The bell rings and all thirty five students rush out the door and into the crowded halls, eager to start their long weekend. 

*****

My uneventful weekend starts as soon as I get home. I’m planning on spending it at home, researching the Navajo Code Talkers and the Tuskegee Airmen for a future lesson. But, for now, I need a long, hot shower. Stripping out of my clothes, I enter the shower, softly moaning as the hot water hits my body. I shampoo my hair enjoying the sensation of the water running over my body. I wash my body running my hands over my arms, breasts, stomach, thighs and legs before conditioning my hair. Rinsing my hair out, I turn off the water and grab the towel. Drying my face, I wrap the towel loosely around me. Slipping into my sandals, I step forward, exiting the shower. I take another step, but my foot never touches the ground. Quickly, I put my hands out bracing for impact, but it never comes, I just keep falling and falling…..


	2. King Loki

I land with a hard thud that knocks the wind out of me. I gasp for breath as blood fills my mouth. I spit repeatedly, taking short shallow breaths. Groaning, I take another, normal sized breath. Everything seems fine, no pain in my chest at all. I easily take a deep breath… So where did the blood come from in not from my lungs? I search the inside of my mouth with my tongue for a cut. Sighing in relief, I find it. Cautiously, I move my arms and legs. Besides some soreness, amazingly, everything seems to be perfectly fine with me. Rising off the ground, I see I landed on soft, squishy moss.

“Probably saved my life,” I say to myself. With my physical condition to my satisfaction, I move on to the next priority. “Where am I?” I should be face down on the floor of my bathroom… I’m probably dreaming. I pinch my arm as hard as I can, but nothing. Okay, still probably dreaming, that’s the only explanation. Readjusting my towel, I look around. In the darkness, all I can make out are tall trees thickly packed together. Looking up into the night sky, I search for the North Star. If this isn’t a dream, I need to find out where I am and get back home, but I am unable to find the star. I search for the Big Dipper constellation, anything to gain my bearings. But I cannot find that either. In fact, I do not recognize any of the stars in the sky.

“So what, I just fell into another dimension?” None of this makes any sense. “I don’t got time for this! I have lesson plans to make and homework to grade,” I say annoyed. I have to either wake up or find out where I am, neither of which is going to get accomplished staying here in this forest.

Not knowing which direction to take, I walk straight ahead. I walk and walk looking and listening for anything familiar, but everything is unusually quiet, not even the hooting of an owl. The hair on the back of my neck stands up; the silence creates an eerie presence. I walk on, not knowing how much time has passed since first landing here. Hopefully, by the time dawn breaks I will be out of this forest.

Suddenly, I see a light up ahead. Squinting my eyes, I approach the fire cautiously. If these are campers, then I am definitely nowhere close to home. I stop, hearing two men’s voices. This isn’t safe Ravenna, something in the back of my mind says. Slowly, silently, I back away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” a voice behind me says.

Damn it, I silently curse to myself. Turning around, two men are facing me eyeing me up and down. My hands cling to my towel nervously. Hearing footsteps approach me, I turn, assuming it’s the two men I had heard by the fire. I am surrounded by the four men, all wearing armor and holding some sort of spear. My dream has officially turned into a nightmare.

“What are you doing in the King’s Forest?” the same voice as before asks me.

The King’s Forest? What is this medieval England? “I’m lost, I don’t know where I am,” I say, trying to keep my wits about me. The men look at me suspiciously.

“You are in the King’s Forest,” the other man says.

Well no shit Sherlock! “And where exactly is the King’s Forest?” I ask trying to sound polite.

“Where are you from?” the first man asks, “your dress is peculiar.” 

Who mistakes a bath towel for a dress? What should I say? California? America? Earth? “I am from Earth,” I decide on, hoping I don’t sound crazy. 

The man turns to his companion, “Heimdall said this might happen.”

Heimdall, who’s Heimdall?

“What do we do with her?” one of the men behind me asks.

“We take her to the King. He will know what to do with her. She may be a Midgardian spy.”

Midgard, I know that name! Where do I know it from… As I search my brain, one of the men approaches me. As he grabs my arm, I try to resist, fighting back.

“Do you know how to ride a horse?”

“No.”

The man sighs, “Vott, get my horse.” He turns to me, “try not to fall off.” Before I know it, I am atop a horse, holding onto this strange man accompanied by the man named Vott. Leaving the other two men behind, slowly, we make our way through the forest.

“Who is the king?” I ask my riding companion.

“Loki.”

Loki… Loki… that name sounds familiar too… But, where do I know it from? We continue on in silence when I notice the trees start to thin out. A few minutes later, the forest is behind us as the horses start to gallop at a frightening speed. I hang on tightly to my companion trying as he instructed, not to fall off. Midgard, Loki, Midgard, Loki, the names run through my mind as the wind does through my hair. I whisper Loki’s name out loud and suddenly it hits me! Of course! How could I forget! My great grandmother use to tell me stories of Asgard, Odin, and Thor when I was young. Is this where I am, Asgard? But shouldn’t Odin be king? And isn’t Loki a giant? My mind is filled with questions as we race across the land. Thankfully, just as my bottom is starting to become sore, the horses slow to a gallop.

“That is the palace,” Vott points to a large building in the distance.

“Ride ahead and wake the King. Tell him we found a Midgardian female wondering about his forest,” my companion commands. Vott dashes off into the night leaving me alone with my riding companion. I remain silently on edge, hoping this man doesn’t try anything with me. I am stronger than the average woman, but I am no match for this man. We continue on, ever approaching the castle.

“Open the gate!” his voice startles me, making me jump. In the darkness, I can barely make out what appears to be the city walls. As we pass through them, I see tiny figures running about. The horse’s hooves echo nosily as it walks on cobblestones. Curiously, I look around at my new surroundings. The street is lined with wooden homes and businesses, looking very much like a medieval Norse village.

How is this possible, I wonder. Earlier today I was in my classroom teaching and now… I’m on Asgard? An alien planet that actually exists? The horse climbs a slopping hill before stopping. My rider dismounts helping me down.

“This is the palace. You are to be presented to King Loki. He will decide your fate. Do not speak unless spoken to Midgardian,” he warns, gripping my arm once more. As he marches me inside the palace walls, I am filled with anxiety.

How was it Grandmother Bonnie described Loki: gigantic, troublesome trickster, mischievous, lustful, complex. My stomach flips in anticipation; I do not see this ending well for me. Up and down stairs, twisting and turning, my guide leads me through the palace. Few candles are lit making it almost impossible to decipher where I am going. Abruptly, we stop outside two giant doors.

“Remember what I told you, and copy what I do,” my guide says to me. Throwing open the doors; I see something bright and shiny at the other end. Hurriedly, we make our way to the object. Approaching it, I see it’s a stately golden throne with stairs leading up to it - it is most impressive.

“My King,” the man next to me says bowing. Quickly following his example, I bow as low as I can. When I look up, I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing. A tall, pale scrawny man with long black disheveled hair approaches the throne. 

This is King Loki? This is the man I was so dreading to meet? The man with the chicken legs?

“Speak! Why have I been woken from my slumber at this early hour?” the king bellows. He has a beautifully deep voice. Perhaps I was too quick in judging this slim king.

“Vott and I found this woman in your forest sire. She claims to be from Midgard,” he says pushing me forward. For the second time tonight, I fall in front of the throne. Not knowing what to do, I remain there, with my head bowed sitting up on my legs.

“You find a half naked woman on my land and you do not even bother to offer her your coat? You shame me,” Loki spits out. I fight back a triumphant smirk, perhaps this is a different Loki than those from the myths. Maybe things will be alright after all. “Arise,” Loki commands, “I apologize for my guards treatment of you.” I remain silent, looking at my feet.

“My Lord, she could be a spy.” 

“If she is a spy, do you really think she would arrive wearing such few clothes?” Loki says flatly.

“It could be a plot to distract and seduce you!” 

“You think a little flesh is all it takes for me to give up state secrets? I am insulted!” Loki barks. “Long has this day been prophesied, ‘when the planets align the bond between them will grow until it is possible to pass between them.’ And since it is unknown where these portals will appear, it is unlikely she is a spy, just a poor frightened Midgardian. Find Vott and return to your post!” Loki commands.

From my down cast eyes, I see Loki rise from the throne. His thumb and finger find my chin lifting it, “look at me,” he says softly. I do and my breath catches in my throat. He is much more attractive than I had originally thought. His wild black hair frames his face making a striking contrast to his smooth marble features. His eyes are a deep green, unlike any shade I have ever seen before. His straight nose gives way to high cheekbones and a sharp, chiseled jaw. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. “What is your name, little Midgardian?” he asks me.

“Ravenna,” I breathe out.

“What a lovely name,” he smiles at me. He turns around, beckoning a servant towards him. He whispers something to him, much too soft for me to hear. Turning to look at me from over his shoulder, Loki smiles, “welcome to Asgard.”


	3. Confinement

Loki leaves as soon as he arrived and the servant he was talking to approaches me.

“Loki says you may stay the night and return to Midgard tomorrow. I am to show you to a room and provide you with more appropriate clothing. I will escort you to Heimdall at dawn so you may return home,” he informs me.

I mask my disappointment, going home so soon? I suppose that is normal protocol for … Whatever this is. Loki had mentioned a prophecy… Something about planets aligning and passing between them… That has to be what happened to me in the bathroom… I have a portal to Asgard in my bathroom. How comical.

The servant begins making the long walk out of the throne room. I fall in line behind him trying to keep up, my small stride failing to keep up with his longer one. As we exit the room, he takes a different path than the one I had originally taken. He leads me down a length of stairs, then another flight, and another.

I hope he’s not leading me to the dungeons or anything, I think starting to worry. Fortunately, he makes a sharp left turning into a hallway. Three rooms deep, he stops at a door presenting me with a key. 

“This is your room for the night. I will return shortly with clothes for you. Tell me, what color do you favor?”

“Um… my favorite color is green.”

“Apologies miss, green is the royal color. No one is allowed to wear it except for Loki and his Pet,” the servant explains bowing with respect.

Aww, he dresses up his pets? How cute. I wonder what he has. “Browns and golds then,” I say, knowing they complement my hair and skin tone the best. Not that is matters. I’m going home to an empty house. The servant bows again before leaving.

Opening the door, I step inside the dark room. I run my hand along the wall, searching for a light switch when I realize, there probably isn’t one. Groping in the dark, I feel my way around. Staying close to the walls, I bump into a table. Feeling around the table, my hands land on a candle stick. Next to it is a box of matches. Sighing in relief, I light the candle looking around. I am in a perfectly square room with a small bed and a table.

“Not much, but it will do,” I comment. I have stayed in worst looking hotel rooms; at least this looks clean and well kept. I grin as my eyes land on a small fireplace. Lighting it, the room instantly loses its cold boxy feel, instantly feeling warm and cozy. I look around one more time at my tiny abode… “Wait, where’s the bathroom… Oh God, don’t tell me they have shared bathrooms here.” Slipping into bed, I wait for the servant to return with my clothes. Thankfully, I am not kept waiting long. There is a knock on my door and the servant enters.

He places the two sets of clothes on the table, “I think the bed clothes will be too snug for you, but they were the largest I could find in such short notice.”

Did he just call me fat? I think he did! I’m not fat I’m large chested!

“I will wake you at dawn. Is there anything else you require?” he asks me.

“No, thank you,” I say curtly. As he exits, I rise from the bed taking the night clothes in my hands. Slipping into the pants, they fit perfectly. The shirt though, is a different story. While I am able to get it over my chest, it clings to me leaving little to the imagination.

Getting into the small bed, I drift off to sleep.

*****

I moan, feeling my arm shake. “Go away,” I whine. 

“Miss, miss, it is dawn now, it is time for you to go.” My eyes snap open, remembering the previous night.

I’m still in Asgard. Sitting up in bed, I thank the servant waving him away. I feel more exhausted than well rested. I stretch, yawning loudly as the servant takes my brown dress in his hands. What’s he doing? I stay in bed starring at him.

“Come miss, I must dress you,” he says.

“Um…. No, that’s okay. I got this. I can dress myself, that’s okay, thanks,” I say hurriedly. He bows, laying the dress across the table.

“I will wait for you outside miss.”

Jumping up, I examine the dress. It is absolutely beautiful, brown and gold swirls intertwining with one another on the skirt and a lace up bodice. “You don’t look that hard to put on,” I comment. And it wasn’t, within a few moments I have it on, lacing up the front. I don’t know how it looked on me, but it sure fit nicely. Opening the door, I smile at the servant.

“Follow me,” he says, already leaving me behind. Walking up the flights of stairs, we meet no one along the way.

“Is the palace always this empty?” I ask curiously.

“It starts to liven up around eight o’clock.”

As we continue on in silence, I smile as we pass the doors to the throne room. Is Loki already in there, sitting on his throne, preparing to rule over his subjects for the day? For some reason the thought sends a shiver down my spine. Like the night before, the servant takes me a different way than the guard had. The servant opens another door abruptly, and I feel the faintest warmth hit my cheek. Walking out into the morning, the sky is a beautiful mixture of faint pink and orange hues. Are sun rises always this beautiful?

“Miss,” the servant calls. Turning towards the voice, he is standing next to a carriage pulled by two black horses. He enters it and I quickly climb in after him.

“Where are we going?” I question as the carriage takes off.

“To visit Heimdall, so he can open the Bifrost and get you home.” I only have a vague idea of what he is talking about. My grandmother’s stories centered mostly around Odin and Thor. Somewhat saddened by leaving so soon, I look out the window. It is absolutely stunning here with the large crystal clear lake and the mountains in the background. Turning around, I look at the palace gasping in awe. With the sun now rising high, the palace looks ablaze with its gold gilding.

I wonder if there is any way I can stay longer, just for a day, just to explore.

“We’re here,” the servant says. Opening the carriage door, he jumps out, helping me down. Approaching a large round building, the servant calls out to Heimdall. “Heimdall, we need your assistance!” Entering the building, I see a muscular person holding a large golden sword. “This woman fell from Midgard. The king requires you send her back.”

“I cannot do that,” he solemnly rumbles out.

“The king commands it.”

“Tell the king that as long as the planets are aligned it is too dangerous to use the Bifrost. She could end up anywhere. She needs to remain here, on Asgard.” My heart nearly jumps out my chest with excitement.

I can stay, I can stay! But, upon hear his next words, my excitement turns to dread.

“Give it three, maybe four days. Then it should be safe to use the Bifrost again.”

Three to four days? I have work on Tuesday! I have tests to administer! I can’t – Okay, okay, calm down Ravenna. All the lesson plans and materials are on your desk for Tuesday. Any substitute or administrator will easily be able to follow your lesson plan… God I’m going to be in so much trouble when I get back. How am I suppose to explain my absents? Why yes administration, I was vacationing in the mythical land of Asgard.

The servant sighs, turning his back on Heimdall. Not knowing what to do, I follow the servant out of the building and back into the carriage.

“What now?” I question.

“I will inform Loki of this information. You will remain in your room until Loki decides what is to be done with you.” The ride back to the palace is silent and filled with uncomfortable tension. Returning to the palace, he quickly leads me back to my room which now feels like a tomb. Having no other options, and still tired from my adventures from last night; I slip out of my dress and back into my night clothes, settling down for a few more hours sleep.


	4. Kadlin

I sleep in as late as my body allows; unfortunately, it;s not late enough. Growing restless in bed, I stretch, starring at the barren wall.

I really hope Loki doesn’t make me stay in my room. I don’t even have a book to read. Rolling over, I pause as my eyes land on a woman sewing in a chair. Why the hell is there a woman in my room? “Hello?” I call out to her. She looks up, smiling at me, setting down her sewing. Her brown hair is tied back into a small, tight bun. Her deep set, almond shaped eyes practically dance over me. Her smile reveals small, perfectly straight white teeth and deep dimples. Overall, she appears to have a cheerful nature, but I’ve learned looks can be deceiving. 

“Good morning miss! My name is Kadlin, but most people call me Lin. I have been assigned to be your personal servant during your stay here,” she says happily.

“Oh… Okay… Thank you Lin. My name’s Ravenna.”

“Yes, I know miss. You are the woman who fell from Midgard last night. Everyone knows of you,” she says excitedly. I am at an absolute loss for what to say.

“What time is it?” I inquire.

“A little past ten o’clock miss.”

“You don’t have to keep calling me miss.”

“It is custom that I address you as miss, miss.” 

Ooookay. “I was talking to a servant last night and he said Loki would decide what to do with me… Do you know anything about that?” I ask hopefully. 

“Yes miss, Loki has informed me that you must remain on the palace grounds for your duration here. You are allowed to roam the palace as long as I accompany you.”

“That seems reasonable,” I comment. “I would like to explore this place. You know, where I’m from, Asgard is a myth.” She remains silent staring at me, reminding me of my students. I run my hand through my hair out of nervous habit. I grimace feeling the grease in my hair. “Is there a place I can wash my hair?”

“Yes miss,” she says rising from her seat. She takes my forgotten dress in her hands delicately draping it over her arms, “Follow me miss.”

Jesus fucking Christ I can’t take this fucking ‘miss’ shit. “Lin, please stop calling me miss. Just call me Ravenna. Please,” I say fighting my annoyance.

She bows, “Yes mi – Ravenna.” She holds the door open waiting for me to get out of bed. Leaving my room and entering the cold hallway, I cross my arms over my chest trying to discreetly cover my ill fitting shirt. As Lin starts down the hall, I fall in line next to her.

“How long have you been a servant here?” I ask, trying to make conversation.

“All my life. My mother was a servant, as was her mother before her, and her mother before her.”

“Do you enjoy being a servant?”

“Most of the time. There is always something to do, and Loki makes sure we are treated with respect. But, I don’t know if I would want to be a servant outside of the palace.”

“What don’t you like about being a servant?”

“I’m always on call. I don’t get a day off. I am at the mercy of my Master. If you need me at three in the morning then I must fulfill your wishes,” she explains.

“You don’t get any time off?” Do they have unions in Asgard? I should tell her about unions. 

“I get two months off each year,” she smiles, “I just came back from my time off.”

“Oh that’s nice, where did you go?” I don’t know why I asked, it’s not like I would actually know where she was talking about. 

“I visited some family in Hindi… It’s on the other side of Asgard,” she says, stopping in front of etched glass doors before ushering my inside.

“Wow,” I gasp. In the center of the room is a medium sized round pool lined with dark blue tiles. The water reflects the light of the hundreds of tiny candles illuminating the room. It looks beautifully inviting, like something out of a fairytale. Looking around for Lin, I find her stripping off her clothes next to a bench. My eyes widen in surprise and I quickly turn around to give her privacy.

Why is she undressing? I’m the one who wants to take a bath.

“Ravenna,” she softly calls out to me. Hesitantly, I turn around. She stands naked in the pool smiling at me, the water settling at her waist. Unable to stop myself, I glance at her chest. Her breasts are on the smaller side with matching small pink nipples. “Are you ready for your bath?” she asks me sweetly.

“Ugh… I can bathe myself,” I protest.

“It is custom that servants bathe their masters.”

“Oh, well, you don’t have to bath me,” I say nervously. Why am I so nervous? Her smile falls as she tilts her head looking at me. Oh, no, I didn’t mean to upset her. Stupid Ravenna think. You’re a guest here, if you refuse this it will probably be taken as an insult and a slight against the king and his hospitality. She is just a servant trying to go her job, let her do her job Ravenna. Besides, this isn’t that weird, the Romans used to do this… When in Rome do as the Romans, I try rationalizing to myself. “You, you can bath me,” I finally say. Instantly her face lights up. “Can, can you turn around please?” I ask. I swear I don’t understand myself, I’ll let a stranger who I’ve barely known for fifteen minutes touch me, but I don’t want her watching me undress.

As she turns her back towards me, I peel my clothes off. Slipping into the water, I turn so I am facing away from her.

“Okay, you can turn around now,” I tell her. I feel her eyes on my back boring into my skin.

“Close your eyes.” I do as she says and a stream of water crashes over my head. Rubbing my eyes, I feel her hands on my scalp rubbing a liquid onto it. She works the liquid thoroughly all throughout my hair working up a lather. 

This isn’t so bad, actually kind of relaxing. She rinses the liquid from my hair and applies a second one to the lower half of my hair. Suddenly, I jump feeling her fingers on my skin. Her hands run over my shoulders as she rubs another liquid over them. It has been ages since I was last touched by anyone. “What is the king like?” I ask, trying to distract myself from her actions. Her touch is not sensual and yet I feel myself becoming excited by it

“Loki is a good king,” she says, as her soft hands caress one of my arms. “He is wise, just, kind, and available to his subjects. Twice a week he opens his court to the commoners and they are allowed an audience with him. Most of the time is spent settling disputes. But, he is also firm. He is not afraid to make tough decisions. Sometimes his decisions are unpopular, but they are always for the good of his people,” she says moving on to my other arm. I listen is amazement, this sounds nothing like the Loki my great grandmother told me about.

“Has Loki always been like that?” I inquire.

“Oh no, at least from what I have been told. When Loki was younger, he was quite the rebellious troublemaker. He has tempered with age. I think the mysterious death of his mother affected him greatly. His father, King Odin killed himself shortly after driven mad by grief. And Loki’s older brother Thor, well, he could not handle the stress of the throne and abdicated,” she explains as she washes my back. 

Oh, damn, poor Loki. Her hands are on my collarbone, now steadily moving south. I brace myself knowing what comes next. Her hands glide over my breasts cupping them, massaging the soap into them. Her slick fingertips slide over my embarrassingly stiff nipples, circling them a few times before moving on to my rib cage. I look down at my clit which is now faintly throbbing. Really body, really? That got you turned on? That’s pathetic! “What kind of man is the king?” I ask, ignoring my body. 

“I’ve never served Loki so I don’t know. But, he seems nice enough; he’s always polite to the servants. He is very reserved though. At feasts he ever joins in on the activities. He always sits and watches, or sometimes he leaves to work on state affairs.”

“He sounds pretty serious.”

“Oh Loki has a sense of humor, he does like to joke around from time to time. Honestly, I think he’s lonely. Except for Thor, who rarely visits, he has no family, no queen and no Pet,” she sighs sadly.

Wait, what? I thought the servant last night said green was for him and his pets? So does he have a pet or not?

“Will you sit up on the ledge here so I may wash your legs?” Lin asks me. 

Oh god, first she feels me up and now she’s going to see how big my boobs are. I have always been embarrassed by how large I am up top compared to other women; almost feeling the need to apologize for the genetics that gave them to me. Summoning my courage, I sit up on the ledge. She takes my foot in my hand cleaning it, not even blinking at my naked body. Her reaction, of lack of it puts me at ease. “I was wondering, can I see Loki today? I want to thank him for the dress and for not locking me up in my room.”

“If he’s not conducting business then yes, you may see him. He’s probably in the throne room over seeing court,” she says running her hands up my thigh. We fall into comfortable silence as she finishes washing my body. But, as I get the sense she is going to wash between my legs I tell her to prepare a towel for me. As she leaves the pool I take the opportunity to finish washing and clean myself off all the soap from my hair and body. She waits for me at the top of the pool steps holding out a familiar sight. 

“Hey! That’s my towel!” I say, excited to see something familiar.

“I washed it for you this morning when I learned I as to be your servant.”

“Aww, that you Kadlin,” I say as she unexpectedly dries me off. Oh my God, why are you still naked! Put some fucking clothes on! I am about to ask her for a blow-dryer when I realize, with no electricity here, she will have no idea what I am talking about. As she helps me into my dress, I tell her I can manage, gently suggesting she attends to her own clothing. Now, both fully dressed, she picks up my night clothes from off the floor. 

“After I drop these off in your room, I will take you to King Loki.”


	5. Loki's Court

Casually, we climb the stairs heading for the throne room. Just like the night before, they are empty.

“Where is everyone?” I ask concerned.

“This is the guest’s quarters. Currently you are the only one staying here. The closer we get to the throne room, the more people there will be,” she explains. “What would you like to do today Ravenna?”

“I don’t know, I only have two, three days at the most here. What do you think I should do? What are the must-sees of the palace?” 

“Well, what do you like to do?” she asks. I think for a minute.

“I like books…” I trail off. Seriously Ravenna, you’re so boring!

“The palace has a beautiful library.”

“Yeah, but a library is a library. I mean, I don’t want to spend my time there unless there is absolutely nothing else I want to do here. I’m sure there are some amazing books in there which I would love to read but… this is the Palace of Asgard! There’s got to be stuff to do here!” I exclaim.

“There is the garden and labyrinth; they are the largest in all of Asgard. They were the late Queen’s pride and joy. There is the royal art gallery, the court musicians, the royal library, the royal stables, the royal guards training area… Honestly Ravenna, there is not much to do here at the palace,” she frowns.

“Well, it’s almost noon and I haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday. Let’s visit the gardens after lunch,” I say feeling my stomach rumble. I had completely forgotten about food. I hope I like the cuisine here. I’m not a terribly picky eater, but I have no idea what their diet is like here.

“I will fetch your food while you speak with Loki. Is there anything particular you would like?”

“Do you have pasta?” I ask hopefully. Pasta is always a pretty safe choice.

“Yes, we do. Ahh, perfect timing,” she smiles as we reach the top of the endless stairs. We have arrived at the main hallway, the one that leads to the throne room. Finally, I see other people! From their clothing, I assume they are other servants. Some have trays of food; others have bolts of cloth, while others are quickly scurrying around filling their master’s wishes.

As we approach the doors to the throne room, I see something out of the corner of my eye. There, up against the wall is a man and woman passionately making out with one of her legs wrapped around his waist. I fight a grin from appearing on my face. What’s a court without a little sex and scandal? But, as I pass through the doors of the throne room, I stop dead in my tracks. I cannot believe what I am seeing. The room is packed with half naked people in various sexual activities!

Not ten feet away is a stark naked man sucking the cock of another man who is conversing with someone as if nothing was happening! To my left is a topless woman being led on a leash walking round on her hands and knees! Everywhere I look there is something sexual to behold. I suddenly feel uncomfortably warm under my dress. I’ve never seen anything like this in person, people being so free with their bodies. Kadlin stands next to me smiling, no doubt waiting for me to cross the sea of people so I may finally talk to Loki. I grab her elbow dragging her to the nearest corner, but stop halfway when seeing it is already occupied by a woman and two men, one at each end. I face the wall so I may talk to Kadlin with out being distracted by all the… alluring activities going on.

“Whaaaaa?” my voice squeaks out. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” she asks confused.

“These people! They’re all… what’s going on?” 

“This is Loki’s court. This is what they always do,” she says simply.

“Loki can’t approve of this behavior!”

“What do you mean? It was he who set this up,” she says.

Grandmother told me Loki was lustful, but this - this is on a whole ‘nother level. “Why?”

“Every ruler has their peculiarities I suppose.”

“His subjects can’t be okay with this. Half his court naked, gallivanting around…” I trail off trying to ignore the sounds coming from the corner.

“Well, I admit, the commoners don’t know the full extent of this. When the palace is open to them, this court behavior is forbidden. There are rumors of what goes on here at the palace, but Loki is a beloved king. He has done so much for Asgard over the centuries that the people allow him his eccentricities as long as they are confined to the palace,” she explains.

“Oh.” I turn, leaning against the wall, looking out over his court. I spot a naked man sitting at the feet of a woman who is playing cards with a group of people. “So, if this is all sanctioned by the king, I assume there are rules about this?” I question. 

“Yes of course, it’s highly regulated. Legal contracts are drawn up and everything,” she assures me.

“Of course,” I say, pretending to know what she’s talking about.

“You see that woman there? The one on the leash, on her hands and knees?” she asks me, discreetly pointing at her. I nod my head yes. “That is Lady Vanaheim. She is the Pet of Lord Olvir. Whatever they –”

There’s that damn ‘pet’ word again! “Wait a minute; explain this pet thing to me. This is the third time I’ve heard about it.”

She pauses thinking for a moment, “Simply put, Pets are the companions of their Masters. They are not strictly sexual companions, but, most Masters and Pets engage in sexual activates.”

“OH!” Well the pet references certainly make more sense now. 

“As I was saying, whatever a Master and Pet agree upon goes into their contract. For example, the Lord and Lady’s contract has a clause where she must walk around on all fours on a leash while in public.”

“And she agreed to that? Of her own free will?” I ask amazed.

“Oh yes. In fact I’ve heard she’s the one who wanted it in the contract,” she grins.

“What would happen if she didn’t want to do that anymore?” I ask, finding this all very fascinating.

“They would negotiate, re-write the contract. But, if they couldn’t work it out then the contract would be terminated and Lady Vanaheim would be released of her services.” I hold my head in my hands, overwhelmed by the sights, sounds and information filling my mind.

Human Pets… human sexual Pets. Suddenly the palace seems much more interesting then before. “And you said Loki doesn’t have one of these… Pets?” I inquire trying to sound innocent. 

“No, not for a very long time. It was ages before even I was born.” I look at her curiously; she couldn’t have been more than twenty six. 

“How old are you?”

“Three hundred and twenty four.”

“Bullshit!” I laugh. 

“Honestly miss Ravenna, we Asgardians age at a much slower rate than Midgardians. Why, Loki himself is approaching two thousand.”

Two thousand years old! I must look like a child in his eyes. 

“Why do you ask? Do you want to be Pet to the king?” she asks smiling mischievously at me.

“No!” I feign outrage, but my body betrays me as my cheeks flush darkly and my temperature rises. Just the thought of Loki being attracted to me, desiring me, wanting to use me as his sexual play thing arouses me. 

“I should warm you miss,” Kadlin whispers, “as you make your way towards Loki, you will be propositioned to become a Pet.” 

“I… I will?” I say baffled. My own boyfriend wasn’t even sexually attracted to me, how could these strangers be?

“You’re exotic Ravenna. You are the woman who fell from Midgard. You are unattached, a free agent. We rarely have Midgardians at court, and when we do, they are usually brought back as the Pet for whatever Asgardian had visited your planet. Not to mention, you are very pretty and voluptuous.” I thank her, smiling nervously. I’m not good at taking complements, having received so few in my life. I never feel as though they are sincere, having some hidden motive for their kind words. “You must graciously turn down any offers since you will only be here for a few days. Now, if you can talk the king into letting you stay and joining his court, well, the decision to become someone’s Pet is entirely up to you then,” she concludes. 

I don’t think I want to be anyone’s Pet other than Loki’s. “We’ll see what happens while I’m here… So, what’s the protocol for talking to the king?”

“Follow me,” she says.

I start to follow, and good to her word, within moments I am stopped by a large blond man, “You are Ravenna, yes?”

“Yes.”

“My Pet and I would be delighted if you would consider joining us,” he says pointing to a red haired woman. Despite Kadlin’s warning, I am taken by surprise and a small part of me is flattered by his offer.

“Unfortunately, I must decline your generous offer. I am returning to Midgard in a few days time,” I say as humbly as I can. 

“What a shame. The palace will truly be a more somber place without your beauty,” he says bowing to me. Thankfully, he leaves me before he can see my bewilderment. That was easily the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! I turn to look at Lin who is giving me a knowing smile.

“People are allowed to have more than one Pet?”

She walks next to me answering, “Masters may have as many Pets as they want, but there is a catch. If a Master wants a new Pet, the Pet they already have must agree and approve of the new acquisition. Most Masters have one or two Pets, a few have three but no more than that.” 

“Clever,” I comment. Loki’s throne now comes into view, but the king remains hidden from me. I spot two women looking at me, exchanging words with one another before approaching me. One woman, who I assume is the Mistress is dressed in a dark purple while the other has her hands tied behind her back wearing a short skirt and an ill fitting corset top. Oh my goodness, she’s on the verge of bursting out of it. It’s very distracting as her Mistress tries to solicit me. Turning them down, I continue on my way towards the throne. 

And then I see him, sitting, no, straddling his golden throne. He is draped in leather and metal wearing a golden horned helm polished to a high shine. On anyone else it would look ridiculous, but on him it looks mysterious and menacing, exaggerating his high cheekbones. His legs are spread obscenely wide, in between them sitting the largest bulge I have ever seen. He exudes a quite, self possessed confidence. This is a far cry from the disheveled man I met last night.

Kadlin stops in front of the steps leading up the throne. I lick my lower lip, biting it, trying to calm my nerves and my growing excitement from being in his presence.

“My king,” she bows deeply, “My Lady Ravenna wishes to speak with you.” She backs away wondering off into the mass of people behind me.

She abandoned me! What am I suppose to do now?! “King Loki,” I bow as Kadlin had, “I wanted to thank you for your kind hospitality and for this beautiful dress.”

“It is very becoming of you,” Loki says. I am helpless as I feel my face flush at the compliment. “I am sorry you cannot return home sooner. I do hope you enjoy your stay here.”

I shrug my shoulder, “I’m in no great hurry to return to Earth. I’m looking forward to my time here. Kadlin has told me all about the gardens and the art gallery and the library.”

“You like to read?”

“Oh yes. I want to especially read about your planet’s history. I’m a history teacher back on Earth.” Why am I telling him this? He doesn’t care what my occupation is. He smiles down at me, his entire face lighting up. Oh God, if I thought he was handsome before. 

“Perhaps I will run into you there,” he says with a tilt of his head. My breath catches in my throat. “Good day to you Ravenna.” My heart sinks at Loki’s dismissal.

“Good day,” I smile bowing once more. I back away as Kadlin had, into the crowd of people eyeing me up and down.


	6. Explorations

Despite being completely surrounded by people, I feel utterly alone. I have no idea what to do, or where to go. Now, without the company of Kadlin, I feel vulnerable among those who want to claim me as their Pet. I’ve never been confronted with such obvious desire for me before. I smile politely at those who make eye contact with me as I calmly exit the room. I figure the main hallway will be the easiest place to reunite with Lin.

A few people stop me on my trek, some inquiring to become their Pet, others inquiring about my stay in the palace, while others have the strangest questions regarding Earth. I am deep in conversation with a curly haired man about the mating habits of angler fish when I see Lin approaching me with a tray of food. 

 

“Excuse me,” she says bowing to us. I say goodbye to him thanking him for the interesting conversation. I follow Kadlin back into the hallway as I whisper, “He was a character!”

“He’s a biologist. The only pets he has are fish.”

“Like, fish-fish? Not people pretending to be fish?”

“Fish-fish,” she giggles, “Not everyone engages in the Master/Pet activities, it’s not for everyone. Now, where would you like to eat? We have a formal dining hall, or you can eat outside in the garden, or your room of course.”

“Oh the garden sounds nice! Wait, are there …. Are there naked frolicking people out there too?” I’m not sure how I feel eating around all this sexual activity.

“Most of the activities go on in the throne room. That’s where people go so show off their Pets and be seen. The garden and labyrinth always have a few people lounging about. The lawns have the largest gathering outside of the throne room… About half the couples there are dedicated to pony play,” she says walking down the hallway. 

I have no idea what pony play is. I’ll save that discovery for another day. We quickly make our way down the hallway running into other servants and groups of people here and there.

“There are various side doors that lead outside,” she tells me as we approach a door. Reaching it, I open it for her as bright sunlight momentarily blinds me. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I follow my servant out onto the palace’s extensive grounds. It is much warmer now than it was at first light. If I find a way to stay here, I’ll definitely be introducing the ladies at court to parasols. As I follower her, we pass by some servants along with rows upon rows of beautiful flowers. I want to stop and look at them, but Kadlin seems intent on finding a place to eat. I follow her until she stops abruptly by small blue flowers.

“Oh these are beautiful!” I exclaim.

“Aren’t they just? Can you hold this for a moment?” she asks handing me the tray. Taking it, she spreads out a blanket for us to sit on. Putting the tray down, I see that she had brought me some sort of cold pasta salad. It is delicious and exactly what I need in this harsh sunshine. Surrounded by the delicate blue flowers, we talk for maybe an hour, trading stories back and forth. “Are you finished?” she asks me, pointing to the empty dish. I tell her yes, and she packs everything up before running off and giving it to a free roaming servant. 

When she returns, we stroll through the gardens. Kadlin doesn’t know much about the flowers, but she does tell me about the construction of the garden and labyrinth. Apparently there were grand celebrations when they were completed. For years they were open to the public for their enjoyment, but were closed shortly after the late Queen’s death. 

“Can I see the labyrinth?” I ask her excitedly. I have only ever seen very small, poorly done ones at pumpkin patches. As she leads me to it, I gasp watching green hedges raise high into the air towering over us. “This is amazing!”

“Wait until you see the inside of it.” As we enter, the hedges surround us on both sides blocking out the sun. The shade is a welcome relief. Walking down the path, there are little sections hollowed out that look like statues or something could fit in them. It’s not long before we approach a fork in the path. “Should we go straight or right?”

“Let’s go right!” I say excitedly. After thirty minutes, we have taken more twists and turns than I can count. The walking leaves me unusually tired, having to constantly drag this heavy dress around is taking its toll on me. If tomorrow wasn’t my last day, I would definitely ask for something lighter to wear. As we round another corner, I ask Lin, “What’s at the center of the labyrinth?”

“A pool I think.”

“You think?”

“I have only been to the center twice, and it was a long, long time ago.” Suddenly, we stumble upon a couple in one of the hollowed out sections. The woman tries to cover her naked breasts as her lover continues to roll one of her nipples, whispering in her ear, completely ignoring us. I give a small smile to the woman before turning around heading in the other direction. That’s all I ever wanted with Robert. A sensual caress, a seductive whisper, but, no. All I ever got was an arm around my waist and an admonishment for trying to kiss him while he watched baseball. I sigh deeply as an overwhelming feeling of melancholy over takes me.

“You mentioned there is an art gallery?” I ask, wanting to get away from the loving couple.

“Yes, I’ll take you to it.” Kadlin being a servant, I naturally assume she knows her way around, but I am wrong. It takes us another hour to find our way out of the maze. By the time we reach the palace it is late afternoon. As she leads me to the gallery, I keep my head down, not wanting to look at all the happy couples. Not wanting to see what I am missing out on. I just want solitude. “We’re here,” she announces as we enter the empty gallery. Looking around, there must be hundreds of paintings on the wall. This can easily keep me occupied for hours. 

“Can I just look around on my own?” I ask, wanting to be alone with my thoughts. She bows, turning to sit on a bench near the wall. I look at the first picture, a beautiful landscape of snow and ice. As I move from picture to picture studying them, I let my mind wonder. Mostly I think about Robert, and our relationship. I think about what I could have done differently, if it would have even made a difference. I think about Kadlin, the first person I have spent so much time with other than my work colleagues. I think about Asgard, and wonder if all the other old myths and legends are true. I think about King Loki, his kind words and his crazy court. I think about having to return to my dull, uneventful life on Earth. 

“Miss Ravenna,” Kadlin’s voice startles me out of my thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Dinner will be served soon, would you like to eat with the rest of the court?”

Dinner already? I just ate. “What time is it?” 

“Ten to seven.”

“Ten to seven!” I repeat. Have I really been here for two hours? Where did the time go? And poor Lin! Forced to sit there all that time! She must have been bored out of her mind! I still want my solitude, but I know I need the distraction of people. I’ve had enough reminiscing about my past. “What is eating with the court like?” I question. If it is anything like I had seen this morning…

“The closer you sit to Loki, the more formal the dinner is. The farther away… Well, some people like to um… Play with their food, if you take my meaning.”

So Loki will be present… I do enjoy being around him. 

*****

Entering the dining hall, I see what Lin had meant about those who like to, “play with their food.” I passed two females with food all over themselves licking it off one another.

Oh Lord, I can see why the king makes them sit far away. I pass table after table; some people are already eating while others appear to be conspiring in small groups. I find an open seat in the nearest table to Loki, who is sitting alone at his own table, perched up, overlooking his dining court. I wonder who he is watching?

“Ravenna,” a voice calls out. Turning, I see the biologist I had been talking to earlier wave me over to the table. Joining him, he introduces me to his circle of friends, most of who seem to be some of the court intellectuals. Just as I predicted, the company does much to lighten my mood, talking and laughing over course after course of delicious food. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun with a group of people. Sometimes, I steal glances at Loki who eats solemnly, looking deep in thought. He appears so lonely up there by himself. When he looks in my direction, I quickly return my attrition to my group, not wanting to be caught checking him out. But, all too soon, the members of my little dinner party excuse themselves, leaving me utterly alone at the table. As if on cue, Lin is there standing next to me.

“Do you want to stay for the evening activities?” she asks me.

“No,” I reply, feeling my melancholy return. “I just want to go to my room and sleep.”

“Very well,” she bows. I follow her back to my room, stopping just as we reach my door.

“You can have the night off Lin, I won’t be needing you,” I tell her. She thanks me, bowing and runs down the hallway back up the stairs.

What’s she hurrying off to? The ‘evening activities?’ I sigh entering my dark room not even bothering to light the candle or change out of my dress. I slip into bed waiting for my last day in Asgard to arrive. Maybe I will visit the library tomorrow, I think as I drift off to sleep.


	7. Loki's Proposition

“Where did you go off to in such a hurry last night?” I tease Lin.

After ten hours of sleep I woke up feeling more optimistic and determined to enjoy my last day on Asgard. After my bath, I planned on spending the morning in the throne room (might as well enjoy the courtiers company, I’m never going to experience anything like that back home) and spend the afternoon in the library.

“I had chores to do, washing my clothes, take my own bath,” Lin replies.

Of course, how stupid of me! She spends her entire day waiting on me, the only personal time she has is when I’m sleeping. “Wouldn’t it be more efficient if we bathed together? Kill two birds with one stone.” She looks at me curiously; maybe they don’t have that expression here.

 

“Some servant’s do bathe with their masters… perhaps if you weren’t leaving tomorrow we could do that… it would free up some time for me, if you didn’t object to spending a few extra minutes in the pool,” Kadlin says as she bathes me. As she helps me into my dress, I notice it could use a washing as well. I wonder if she could squeeze it in before I leave Asgard… If I’m allowed to keep it. 

As we approach the throne room, I inform Lin that I will not need her until lunch, which I will be eating with the other courtiers. She bows, thanking me for the extra time to attend to her personal needs. How many chores can the poor girl have? Almost immediately I am approached by a shirtless, thickly built man.

“Most beautiful Ravenna,” he says, bowing respectful. I bite my lower lip as my eyes widen in amusement. Everyone here is so polite and seems to be under the same delusion that I am abnormally good looking. I could get use to this treatment. “My Mistress invites you to play a game of cards with her.”

“Sure, why not?” I follow him to a large round table where seven people are sitting. As I get closer, I see the woman who I spied yesterday sitting, playing cards with a naked man under her feet. The topless man whispers into her ear as I try to ignore the human she is using as a footstool.

“Please, sit,” the woman motions to an empty chair behind me. I take my seat as she continues, “I am so happy to see you again. You’re little servant stole you away yesterday before I could say hello. Is it true this is your last day with us?” Her shirtless Pet retreats to the wall, talking to others as the one beneath her feet remains utterly still.

He agreed to that, I remind myself. “Yes, I am leaving early tomorrow.”

“Oh you must play a round of cards with us! You must, you must!” she says excitedly, not bothering to let me reply. “I won’t let you leave Asgard until you do!”

“Svala don’t scare the poor girl,” a light haired man from across the table chuckles. She glares at him until he falls silent. “Ignore him,” she practically growls out, “he’s just jealous I have your attention.”

Why do all these people want to interact with me?

“Come, let us play,” she smiles at me. “If you’re nice maybe I’ll let you join us Harald,” she hisses. Magically, two decks of cards appear in her hands as she shuffles them. Peering over at them, I notice they look more like Tarot cards then traditional playing cards. I have no idea what card game we’re supposed to be playing. 

“What game are we playing?” I ask as she deals everyone (including Harald) cards.

“Kort.”

What the fuck is that? 

Svala must have read the expression on my face. She calls her topless Pet over to her, “Silly me, I completely forgot our guest is from Midgard. Explain the game to her, help her play.” He knees on the opposite side of me, taking my five cards in his hands, careful to conceal them from the other players. A pile of coins appears in front of me from out of nowhere. I assume these are to place bets with. 

The first of my cards features a celebration scene, with four people each holding a helm like Loki’s high into the air. On the second card, a man dressed in armor holding a dagger is poised to attack. The third card features a blindfolded woman holding a heart in the palm of each hand. On the forth card, a man holds a flower with six other flowers at his feet. On the last card, a man holds a dagger in each hand with two more stuck into the ground. 

As Svala’s Pet explains the suits to me, he pulls out the helm, heart and flower cards throwing them down in the center of the table and throwing some coins out. I watch the other player’s actions: they look at their cards, throw out coins, pull out cards, and throw them in the center of the table. Svala deals them however many number of cards they threw out. (I myself got a woman holding a single flower, a woman laying down on four flowers, and two helms flanking a standing man.) My helper throws out more money as do other players while some place all their cards on the table face down. As I watch people talking back and forth placing bets I realize… I realize we’re playing poker!

Well shit! I fucking know how to play poker! 

I tell my helper I do not need his help after all, and by the third round I won the hand! My new companions and I play hand after hand talking and laughing among ourselves. In fact, everything is going perfect until –

“Ravenna, try my Pet,” Svala says as she removes her feet from his back.

“Come again?” I ask flatly. The man on his hands and feet scuffles over to me.

“Try him, he is very comfortable.” I panic momentarily, I don’t want to offend her… generosity, but I don’t feel comfortable using a human being as a piece of furniture.

“You are too kind to offer me the uses of you’re Pet, I am not worthy of the honor,” I say humbly, hoping I didn’t insult her by declining her offer.

She giggles as her Pet smiles up at me, “You are too funny Ravenna. I insist you try him!”

Two hands, two hands, that’s all I’ll do this for. Just long enough not to come off as rude, I think as I put my feet on his bare back. Honestly, he’s not as comfortable of a footstool. The two hands seem to take foreve, as I am painfully aware of the man shifting under me. Finally, as the cards are collected I take my leave thanking my fellow players, relieved to get away. Roaming the room, I find a free servant informing him to have Kadlin meet me in the hallway.

A few minutes later, I see her coming around a corner.

“Did you get lots done?” I ask her. 

“Yes, I am completely caught up now. I was even able to help my brother with some of his things,” she replies happily.

“You never told me you have a brother here!”

“I didn’t? He’s one of the cooks.”

“Oooh speaking of which, I don’t feel like eating in the dining hall. Is it possible to eat lunch in the library?” I ask, giving my most mischievous grin, sending Lin into a tizzy of giggles.

“You’re not allowed to eat in there. All of Asgard’s most important documents are contained there… but, if you can sneak something past the Keeper of the Scrolls…” she trails off, just as mischievous as me.

“Keeper of the Scrolls? That sounds ominous.”

“In any dangerous event, say a fire or an invasion, the Keeper of the Scrolls job is to gather the ancient scrolls and protect them with their life unto death,” she says seriously.

So I was right, it is ominous. “So… sneaking in food…” Kadlin nods her head scurrying off. Was I supposed to follow her? I poke my head into the throne room, but she is already running back to me.

“I’ll take you to the library now,” she says walking past me. We walk in a new direction I have never gone before, we are going up! And up and up and up! Each window we past I look out, getting stunning views of the palace grounds and surrounding areas. We are about five stories up when we turn from the stairs down another hallway. Peering down the hall, I see someone standing there. As we approach them, I see they are holding something behind their back. Kadlin walks in front of me, greeting the mystery man. She opens the door for us and the three of us enter into the library. As I look around, like the rest of the palace, the library is huge and ornate. The sunlight streaming in from the large windows floods the rooms, filling them with golden light. 

“Ravenna!” Lin whispers loudly, beckoning me closer to her. It is then that I see a woman behind a counter looking at me. “Ravenna, this is Anora, the Keeper of the Scrolls. Anora this is –”

“I know who she is! Do you take me for an idiot? She is all everyone has been talking about for the two days!” she spits out angrily.

Well excuse fucking me! I didn’t ask to come to Asgard, I want to say. I smile at her politely, I’ll be leaving Asgard by tomorrow’s sunrise, there’s no point in getting upset with her.

“She just wants to look around Anora,” Lin says.

“Fine,” she says through gritted teeth, glaring at me. As Lin leads the way, it is only then I realize the other servant has disappeared. We walk past bookshelf after bookshelf, getting lost in the maze of books. Turning around, I check to see if we are out of Anora’s sight.

“What’s her problem?” I ask Lin.

“Ignore her, she has always been like that.” Then, out of nowhere, the other servant appears. He hands me what he had been holding and runs away. “These are the most important works of Asgardian fiction,” Lin says with a wave of her hand. We continue walking, past windows and tables and chairs. Surprisingly, the place is completely empty. “Back here is our mythology, and over there are our the chronicles of our history,” she says walking past ancient looking texts.She stops abruptly, making me run into her. As I apologize, I look past her, something calling my attention. There, in the back, an entire section is completely barred off. “This is where the scrolls are kept, the most important of all Asgardian information.”

“There are so many, one person could never save all these,” I say trying to peer through the bars. The dimly lit room looks ominous and foreboding. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

“There are a dozen Keeper of the Scrolls, they take turns over watching the library, but if anything dangerous happens, they all gather here.” She starts walking again and I have to jog to keep up, still entranced by the scrolls. “And over here are the magic books,” she says stopping before them. 

“What?” Surely I heard her wrong. Magic isn’t real. Is it?

“These are the magic books. Well, the low level ones. The more advanced ones are in Loki’s personal library.”

“Loki can do magic? What can he do?” I ask amazed.

“I don’t know exactly, he doesn’t use his magic in front of people unless he wants to. He’s very protective of it. His mother taught it to him…” she trails off. I am intrigued by her words, wondering if I could learn magic. 

“Could you get me some paper and something to write with?” I ask Lin. Maybe I can write down some of these spells and try them out back on Earth. She bows, running off to fulfill my request. I run my fingers over the spines of the leather bound books. What knowledge must be contained inside? I pull a volume from the shelf, taking it over to the nearest table. I set the container the other servant gave me on the table away from the book. Flipping the book open, I start to look over it, turning page after page. Most of what I read appears to be home remedy treatments for cuts and various injuries.

Hearing footsteps approach, I look up, smiling at Lin. She hands me some paper, a bottle of ink and a quill. I’ve never used these writing implements before, I think amused. I thank her, telling her I will be spending the entire afternoon in the library. She bows wondering off into the stacks of books.

I flip the book to another section reading it over, “How to Cause Love.” I don’t see magically coerced love ending well… I skim some more pages not finding anything I want to try. Maybe magic just isn’t for me. I flip through some more pages, stopping when another headline catches my eye, “Love Dreams.”

I read the first spell, the girl who wishes to see her future husband must go out and gather certain herbs in the light of the full moon of the new year, repeating this charm, ‘Moon, moon, tell unto me, when my true love I shall see? What fine clothes am I to wear? How many children shall I bear? For if my love comes not to me, dark and dismal my life will be.’ Then the girl, cutting three pieces of clay from the sod with a black-hafted knife, carries them home, ties them up in the left stocking, places the parcel under her pillow, and dreams a true dream of the man she is to marry and of all her future fate. 

“What herbs? Why doesn’t it say what herbs?” I whisper to myself. Maybe Lin will know? I start to attempt to write down the spell, the ink and quill giving me some trouble. Collect mystery herbs… during full moon… of New Year…

“Are you eating in my library?” I jump at the deep voice. Turning towards it, I see Loki sitting next to me, his green eyes burning into me.

“Shit!” I exclaim, clutching my chest, “you scared me.”

“Are you eating in my library?” he repeats, pointing to the untouched container.

“What? No! No. I’m just reading this magic book,” I say hurriedly. Loki snatches my paper away, reading it. 

“This is a love dream spell. Has someone here caught your eye? Who do you hope to dream of little Midgardian?” Loki questions, smiling at me. I feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

He’s so handsome when he smiles. Thankfully, he drops the subject.

“Are you looking forward to returning?”

I offer him a small, sad smile, shrugging my shoulders, “Not really, no.” 

“Why not?” he frowns deeply.

“I’m not returning to anything other than my job,” I say truthfully.

“You do not have a lover waiting for you?”

I bark out a bitter laugh, “The only people who seem to be interested in me are here.” And that’s only because ‘I’m exotic,’ as Lin put it.

“What about your friends? Family?” Loki asks, scooting his chair closer to me. 

“What family? What friends?” I say, hearing how pathetic I sound. “But, hey it happens you know?” I reply, mustering up a smile for him.

“You mentioned you are a teacher?”

Aww, he was listening to me after all!

“Won’t your pupils miss you?”

I shake my head, “Maybe one, two at the most. But, they’ll get over it. There are millions of teachers out there. I’m nothing special.” For the love of God Ravenna shut up! Do you even know how depressing you sound? Loki looks at me, as if he is contemplating something. 

“Is there nothing you would miss from your home planet?” he asks sadly. I pause before answering, seriously considering the question.

“I would miss my music and library. And I do have a fondness for chocolate and nail polish.” Loki burst into laughter, instantly making me feel a little better about my bleak outlook.

“Well then, sweet Ravenna, I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” I ask, arching my eyebrow. 

“How would you like to stay on Asgard and teach the children of the court Midgardian history?”

There are children here?! “King Loki, as honored as I am for you to offer me this position, I do not think I am the most qualified. I am most knowledgeable in American history and then European history up until the twentieth century. I know the important world history events with a handful of Middle Eastern and Indian history… But, I am ashamed to admit I know absolutely nothing of African, Asian, or South American history. The children would have unacceptably large gaps of knowledge.” 

“Well, the next time the portal between our words opes perhaps we will get someone who will fill in the gaps for us,” Loki says softly. I chuckle at his words; Loki seems bound and determined to keep me here for some reason. He reaches for my hand; his fingers surprisingly cool to the touch. They wrap around my own fingers, squeezing them gently as he whispers, “I will make you a member of the court. You shall be Lady Ravenna henceforth.” 

I am more seduced by his light touch then the title. My heart races as I take the plunge, “Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll stay here.”

“Excellent!” Loki says excitedly, firmly squeezing my hand. My heart flutters and a rush of exhilaration washes over me seeing how much I pleased him. “I will make all the arrangements for you tomorrow. In the meantime, I am sure the courtiers would love to know that Lady Ravenna is staying after all.” And with that, Loki leaves me as I wonder what exactly I had just agreed to. 

*****

Kadlin is overjoyed for me. I instruct her not to tell anyone until tomorrow. I do not want to deal with Pet requests from the courtiers again until then. However, I am unable to hide my excitement from the biologist and his group of friends at the dinner table. They congratulate me and bombard me with hundreds of questions. What will I be teaching? Do I have any Midgardian artifacts? When will I start teaching? Who will I be teaching? 

Their endless questions and excitement soon tire me out and I excuse myself, retiring to my room. Changing into my night clothes, I ask Lin to wash my dress. I can’t start my life as a lady in a dirty dress.

I lay in bed, thinking about Loki’s touch; his soft, cool fingers sliding over my hand, working their way past my shoulder, up to my cheek where he softly caresses it. I take his hand in my own, bringing his palm to my lips, kissing it gently as I look into his eyes…

~Some Time Later~

“Lady Ravenna! Wake up! Wake up!” Lin’s voice startling me out of my deep slumber. 

“Whaaaat?” I whine annoyed. I need my rest; I have a big day tomorrow.

“It is the king! He has summoned you to his private chambers! You must come immediately!”


	8. True Intentions

“What?” I ask half asleep.

“The king! He’s summoned you! You must go to him!” Lin says, pulling the covers off of me.

“Why? What I do?” I rub my eyes, struggling to get out of my warm bed.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but his personal servant woke me up. Whatever it is, it’s important,” she says helping me to my feet. 

“Fine, fine,” I grumble, “Help me with my dress.”

“There’s no time my Lady, you must go like that.”

“I can’t go like this!” I say, pulling on my tight shirt for emphasis, “Especially if it’s for something important.” 

She grabs my hand pulling me out the door, “Don’t keep the king waiting Ravenna.” I sigh, following her up the stairs. Entering into the main hallway, there are a handful of servants roaming about.

“What time is it?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” she mutters quietly, quickening her pace.

“Is everything alright?” I ask concerned. I’d never seen Kadlin agitated and it was making me nervous. For the second time that day, I ascend the stairs. “Is this for eating in the library? It is isn’t it? What’s he going to do to me Lin?” I question, my mind racing with possibilities. She turns looking at me, don’t be stupid Ravenna, her face says.

“This is very unusual behavior for Loki, summoning someone in the middle of the night like this. I honestly have no idea what it’s about, but I doubt it’s as trivial as eating in the library.” After only conquering the first flight of stairs, we turn down a brightly lit hallway. We pass a small door, and then a larger second door. Off in the distance are two small figures. “Now that you are a member of the court, you must address Loki as ‘my Lord.’” The figures come into focus and I realize they are armed guards flanking something…

“Is that - is that Loki’s room?”I whisper, suddenly feeling anxious. I don’t like this mysterious summons.

She nods her head, “Yes, Loki’s chambers. Very few people have been in there. He’s very private.” The guards stare straight ahead as we stop in front of them. “Lady Ravenna is here on the king’s request.” The guards remain silent and still. Lin gives me a quick look before opening Loki’s door for me. I take a deep breath, stepping inside his cold chambers. Immediately, I am struck by how barren the large, spacious room is. Two walls lined with bookshelves, and a long table with a single chair is all the room contains. 

“Where does he sleep?” I whisper to Lin.

“In this room,” Loki announces, leaning against a hidden archway. “Why do you wish to know?” I feel myself blush. It was an innocent question, but the sight of Loki sets my mind racing. As he approaches us, I see he is wearing the same outfit as when we first met, a simple green tunic, tight black pants and slippers.

How different he looks than when he sits on the throne. Kadlin bows addressing him, I quickly do the same. 

“Arise, arise,” Loki says, smiling as he reaches us. His smile puts me a little at ease. Whatever the reason I’m here, at least Loki seems to be in a pleasant mood. I discreetly cross my arms over my chest concealing my stiff nipples poking through the thin shirt. “Kadlin,” he says addressing my servant.

His knowledge of her name obviously surprises her, “Yes, my Lord?”

“Leave us.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she bows. Hearing the door shut behind her, I am alone with the king of Asgard. Despite the unknown reason why I am here, I feel my excitement growing. 

“How do you like my court?” Loki asks, staring into my eyes.

THAT’S IT? That’s why he summoned me out of my warm bed? To ask what I think about his court? “I like it, everyone seems happy and content.” Can I go back to sleep now?

Loki tilts his head to the side, smirking at me, “Now what do you really think little Midgardian?”

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, “It’s fucking weird. Not bad weird mind you, just… There’s nothing like this back home; at least, nothing that I know off. It’s interesting, makes for good people watching,” I chuckle.

Loki’s smile grows wider, “I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” My blood runs cold, grandmother did mention Loki was a trickster. But what could be possibly be tricking me about? “There are no children here for you to teach.”

“No?”

“You think I would allow children here? This is no place for them, even if it wasn’t as… weird as you say.”

“Then why the lie?” I ask confused. I didn’t see the point to it.

“I wanted to see if you would stay, on your own accord.”

“You could have just asked me.”

“Ravenna, would you like to stay here in Asgard sitting around doing nothing? Where’s the incentive in that?”

He does have a point. “So, if I won’t be teaching, what will I be doing here?” I question. Loki starts to slowly circle around me, like a predator sizing up its prey. 

“How would you like to become a real member of the court?” he whispers behind me.

“I… I don’t understand,” I stutter out. “I thought I already was?” Loki stands before me grinning down at me, sending shivers down my spine. Suddenly, he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me up against his lean body. I uncross my arms in surprise; feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. I have absolutely no idea what to do. The only other man I have been this close too was Robert, and he never did anything like this! Loki’s other hand rests on my hip, squeezing it gently.

“Do you think your roaming eyes and blushing cheeks escaped my notice?” Loki says, his hand slowly working its way up my side.

Oh my God, this is actually happening, keep calm, keep calm.

“The way you looked me over when we first met, how you watch me at dinner when you think I’m not looking. I’m flattered by your attention Ravenna,” he smirks as his thumb strokes the side of my breast.

I struggle trying to keep my voice steady, “I’m sure there are many women who find you attractive my Lord.”

“Oh yes, and men too. But, it’s the power they find attractive, not me. I assume Kadlin explained to you the dynamics of the relationships here?” he asks as his thumb travels to my nipple, gently thumbing it through the thin fabric. 

“Yes,” I moan out more than I mean to. He plays with it between his fingers as I softly moan against him. I wrap my arms around his waist becoming lost in the wonderful sensation. I can’t believe this is actually happening. My clit throbs from the sudden, unexpected excitement. As he increases the pressure, I feel my knees go weak. Suddenly, he stops, removing his hands. I look up at him with pleading eyes, whimpering. Please continue, please, please, oh please, I silently beg. Thankfully, he doesn’t keep me waiting. Both his hands return to my hips, slowly lifting my shirt up. I nervously chew on my bottom lip, will he like what he finds? Robert certainly didn’t.

He looks into my eyes, “You’ve already agreed to stay here. I wonder, will you agree to something else? What do you say little Midgardian, will you be my Pet and attend to my every desire?” 

My breath catches in my throat; I can’t believe he’s asking me this. That’s all I ever wanted with Robert, to make him happy. But why is he asking me this? He’s so handsome and kind. I am not worthy of this. I’m so inexperienced; I won’t be able to please him. What can he possibly see in me? And then it hits me. “You’re only asking me because I’m from Ea – Midgard. I’m exotic,” I say sadly. Loki pauses lifting my shirt. 

“Do not presume to know what I am thinking Ravenna,” he says sternly. “I am the king of Asgard. I can visit Midgard any time I wish, seduce a woman and bring her back here as easily as I have seduced you. You are far from exotic Ravenna.” I refuse to pout, hurt by his words. “But, what you are, is humble, polite, intelligent, inquisitive, thoughtful, graceful, honest and humorous; all excellent qualities in a Pet. I’ve been watching you Ravenna. You get along with the courtiers unusually well, especially for them being so different than what you are accustomed to. And I have been informed you are exceptionally kind to the servants and to those who perhaps don’t deserve it. So, I ask you again, do you accept my offer?”

I am overwhelmed by his words, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I never thought of myself as any of those things. I was Ravenna, the failed girlfriend, the failed woman, the workaholic. This could be my second chance at a relationship. 

“Yes, yes, I accept. I’ll try my best to please you my Lord,” I say excitedly. 

“Good, good, I’ll have a contract drawn up tomorrow. In the mean time, let’s have a look at you,” Loki smirks, lifting my shirt over my breasts. He stands back a little, admiring the sight of them. For some reason, I find this far more erotic than if I were standing before him topless. I can feel my arousal pooling between my legs. “Ohhh,” he moans approvingly, “they’re lovely.” I’m unable to stop a shy smile forming. In the two years I was with Robert, he never once complemented my body. Stretching out a hand to touch me, he pauses, instead slowly pulling down my pants, revealing my shapely hips. As he pulls, my panties follow suit, putting my arousal on display for Loki. He appears amused by the sheer volume of it, chuckling, “I’ll have you drowning in your desire by the time I put my cock in you.” My hand flies to my mouth stifling a giggled moan. It’s the dirtiest and sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. Something tells me I’m going to fully enjoy this Pet stuff.

“You will move in next to me, they will be your chambers here from now on. Kadlin will move in next to you, unless you would like an older, more experienced servant.”

“No, thank you my Lord, I am quite happy with her,” I say happily, knowing I will be so close to Loki now.

He takes my hand in his, kissing it gently, “Goodnight sweet Ravenna, until tomorrow.” He leaves me, returning to the archway he came from. Quickly fixing my clothes, I run out of Loki’s room, spotting Lin sitting on the floor, picking at her dress.

“Lin! Lin!” I yell excitedly, falling down next to her. 

“What? What happened?” she asks, amused by my antics.

We rise, and I pull her away from the guards before whispering, “Loki asked me to be his Pet! And I said yes!” She lets out a little scream of excitement before jumping up and down excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you! Oh, there will be celebrating and rejoicing throughout the court!” she says dreamily.

“I don’t know about that,” I laugh. “Loki mentioned I’m supposed to move in next to him? And you next to me?”

Lin’s face lights up, “You’re keeping me as your servant?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” I say, shrugging my shoulders, “you’re my friend.”

“Thank you,” she smiles.

“For what?”

“I’m just a common palace servant. But, since you are now a royal Pet to the king, you have elevated me to a servant of the royal family. It’s the highest position a servant can have here at the palace. It usually takes a lifetime to achieve and comes with many desired benefits,” she explains.

“Then let’s celebrate by moving you into your new room!”


	9. The Contract

One of the perks of Lin being promoted is waking up the other servants and ordering them about. Grateful for not having to lug her possessions up the countless flights of stairs, we oversee the move. She doesn’t have much, two trunks of belongings and a few odds and ends. Her new room is a little larger than my old one, and just as square. She assures me it is plenty large enough for her as she starts to unpack her belongings. Noticing a door in the corner, I walk over to it asking Lin if she knows what it is.

“It connects our rooms together. Many rooms in the palace have that feature for the servant’s convenience,” she tells me. 

“Does my room connect to Loki’s?”

“I don’t know.”

Trying the door, it opens into my new room. I hear Lin come up behind me, handing me a candle. Exploring my room, it is of good size, significantly larger than my previous one. I immediately go to the right corner, searching for a door. Finding one, I try the knob, but it’s locked. Somewhat disappointed, I return the candle to Lin.

“I’m sure Loki will unlock it,” she reassures me. I bid her goodnight, blindly fumbling for my new bed.

*****

Bong, bong, bong, bong…..

What in the hell is that god awful noise? Stumbling out of bed, I make for Lin’s room. “What is that noise?” I ask her.

“The tower clock.”

So much for sleeping in late. “What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock.”

Nine o’ clock… I’ve been missing for an hour now… Second period is starting… I wonder who’s conducting their test review? I can’t help but feel a little guilty for abandoning my students as I did, leaving without warning.

“So, what now? I mean, now that I’m Loki’s Pet, what happens?” I ask Lin.

“Loki told me that after your bath I am to present you to him so you can look over the contract.”

I smile wide, “Ohhh, I can’t wait to see it!”

“If you’re ready for your bath, follow me please,” she says bowing. I follow Lin out of her room, into the hallway, past my room, and stop in front of Loki’s door, now with two different guards posted. 

“You mustn’t disturb Loki,” she whispers. I am about to ask her what she means when she opens the door to his room. As we enter, I spot Loki sitting at his table, bent over, working on something. He is wearing his ‘kingly’ leather and metal outfit, minus the helm. 

That must be the contract! As we past him I start to say hello but Lin stops me. Loki doesn’t so much as look up as we pass him. I frown, I hope he isn’t ignoring me; an acknowledgment of my presences would be nice. Passing the archway where Loki was standing last night, I try to peek inside, but all I see is darkness. We make a sharp left through another archway and down a few steps.

“Now that you are Loki’s Pet, you will use his private pool to bathe,” she informs me. It looks just like the other one I was using, only larger. 

“Will I be bathing Loki?” I ask disrobing, becoming more accustomed to this ritual.

“I don’t know, it is up to the two of you. Perhaps it will be in the contract.”

I enter the pool waiting for Lin to join me, “Did you take your bath already?” I ask remembering what she had said the day before.

“Oh!” she says surprised, “Yes, I did, I completely forgot…” she trails off, entering the pool. I tell her to bathe me quickly, eager to be close to Loki and see the contract. When she finishes, she dries me off, wrapping the towel around me.

“Where’s my dress?”

“Loki told me to present you to him like this.” 

I can barely contain my excitement at the unknown possibility of what will happen. I follow her back outside to the table where Loki sits waiting for me. 

He smiles at me, rising from the chair, “Good morning Ravenna. I hope you slept well?”

“Yes,” I mutter, instantly forgiving him of his earlier behavior. He appears much more handsome and intimidating when he wears his armor. 

“Please, sit,” he tells me, holding out the chair for me. I thank him, folding my hands in my lap waiting for Loki to make his next move. He lays out three documents just out of my reach, handing me a quill. “As you are from Midgard, you have an extra page to the contract,” he tells me handing me the first piece of paper. 

I read it over, I ________________ of my own free will, and through no means of coercion or threat, agree to willing live and remain in the realm of Asgard.

Yes, yes, that sounds good, I agree to that. I sign my name in the space provided. Loki takes it away and presents me with the next document. I look it over, seeing there are two spaces to sign.

I _______________ of my own free will, and through no means of coercion or threat, agree to and enter into a relationship with Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard, as his Pet until the termination of this contract.

Yes, yes, that all seems agreeable. I sign my name in the space provided, nowhere near as flourished as Loki’s signature.

As a Pet, your sole job is to please your owner in every aspect possible. You will listen and obey your owner in all things, failing to do so will result in punishment. Punishment is defined as no sexual contact or intimacy between the two parties until otherwise said so by owner.

Good Lord that is a terrible fucking punishment! I can’t think of anything worse! Seem’s a bit harsh to me honestly, but then I suppose that’s the point of punishment. You’re not suppose to enjoy it. 

As a Pet, you have every right to disagree and debate with your owner if you find something not to your liking. Once an agreement has been made, the contact will be amended if necessary. If an agreement cannot be reached, the two parties will spit and the contract be terminated. You will no longer be under the service of your owner. If the two parties make amends, a new contract will be made up.

You agree to the following:

1.) You will do as your owner wishes  
2.) You will behave and dress as your owner wishes.  
3.) You will address your owner as Sir or Lord in public.  
4.) You will not have sexual relations with others without the approval and consent of your owner.

That last one catches me a little off guard. I was not expecting Loki to allow me to sleep with anyone except for him… Not that I want to sleep with anyone else. “Why the extra space after number four?” I question Loki.

“Room to add more things at a later time. Some things cannot be perceived during the time the contract is drawn up,” he says. 

I read on, You agree to respect the following:

1.) Your owner does not engage in any exchange of bodily fluids other than the ones that happen normally during sexual activities.  
2.) Your owner does not engage in bestiality.  


What on Earth? What does Loki think I’m going to be asking him to do? Then again, this is a legal document, better to be safe and clearly state your objections.

I read the final piece of verbiage, I _______________ of my own free will, and through no means of coercion or threat, agree to the terms and conditions listed above until the termination of this contract.

I re-read through everything twice. Unable to find any faults with it, I sign in the second space provided. “What’s this second signature line at the bottom for?” I ask.

“That is for Kadlin, our witness to sign.”

Lin, who was standing in the corner of the room, walks over to us, takes the quill from my hand and signs the document. She returns to her corner as Loki takes that document away and presents me with the last one. 

I Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard, of my own free will, and through no means of coercion or threat, agree to and enter into a relationship with _______________ as her owner until the termination of this contract.

I immediately sign in the space provided. 

As an owner, your sole job is to care for, provide for, and give support to your Pet. Failing to do so will result in punishment. Punishment is defined as_______________________.

What? What am I suppose to put? I can’t punish Loki! I feel guilty as hell taking away a student’s cell phone in class; I can’t be mean to Loki on purpose! I decide to leave it blank for now, coming back to it at the end. I skim the rest of the paragraph which is exactly the same as it was on the previous document. Under that is a large empty space provided for my agreements with Loki. I pause, thinking about what had gone wrong with my relationship with Robert. 

1.) You will communicate with your Pet in a truthful manner whenever they want.  
2.) You will be honest and frank with your Pet if they are not pleasing you in some way, and inform them of how they (or both parties) can remedy the problem.  
3.) You will have lots and lots of sex with your Pet. At least once a week. And physically intimate contact.

I hear Loki chuckle as I finish writing the third agreement.

4.) You will not have sexual relations with others without the consent of your Pet. 

Loki points to the last one, “You are willing to share me?” I hesitate before answering, finding it difficult to obey one of my own agreements.

“Not really no. I want you all to myself, but you are a king, I can’t tell you what you can and cannot do. Moreover, you are a person… I can’t tell you want to do,” I repeat.

Loki smiles at me, “And that is why we have these contracts.” Taking the quill from me, he crosses out my number four and instead writes, You will have no sexual partner other than your Pet. “There, is that better?” he asks me. 

“Yes, thank you,” I smile up at him as he hands me the quill back. 

You agree to respect the following:

I copy down the same terms that had appeared on Loki’s version of the contract adding to the first one a statement about my period.

“I can stop it,” Loki says over my shoulder.

“What?”

“Your menstrual cycle, I can stop it with a herbal potion if you wish. And it doubles as birth control. ” 

“You can? Oh that would be wonderful! Wait, can I get it back when I want? I do want kids eventually.”

“Yes, you will get it back. That requires another herbal potion, but it can be done. I can make the potion for you this afternoon if you wish.”

“Yes, please,” I bite my lower happily. This is all going too well. I continue with my list. 

3.) Your Pet does not engage in any choking or breath play.

4.) Your Pet does not engage in any slapping, hitting, punching, or physical harming. Spanking is permitted though. 

5.) Your Pet does not engage in derogatory dirty talk. 

I notice the next sentence is missing from Loki’s document.

Your Pet’s safe word is ________.

I fill it in with banana.

“Why don’t you have this on yours,” I ask Loki.

“There is nothing you can do to me that would cause me harm or discomfort. I am a god after all and you are but a mortal. You left the punishment section blank,” he points out.

“I know, I can’t think of anything. I’m sorry,” I apologize. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll be a great Master so it won’t even apply to you.

Loki frowned, “You really should think of something, without that, the contract isn’t complete.” He sighed, “But, I’m willing to let it slide. When you think of something, let me know and you can add it in.” Finally, Loki signs his name at the bottom of the contract as does Kadlin. “That’s it, it is done. You are mine and I am yours; we are legally bound to one another. If there is ever a change you wish to make to the contract, it is up here, but you must let me know about,” he says, setting it on the top shelf of the bookshelf.

“So, how will other people know that I’m yours?”

“There will be an official Presentation Ceremony. Until then, it must remain a secret; only Kadlin is allowed to know. Now, let’s put you in something more befitting of a Pet,” he grins, taking my hand in his.


	10. At the Tailors

My hand still in his, Loki quickly leads me out of his room. Clutching my towel to my chest, we rush pass the guards. Looking over my shoulder, I see Lin holding up her dress trying to keep up with us. As we start to climb the stairs, I ask Loki, “Where are we going?” 

“To the tailors, you will model some outfits for me,” he replies. A surge of excitement washes over me. I’ve never modeled anything for anyone before.

My mind wanders as we ascend the stairs, what will he have me try on? Some of the traditional dresses I’ve seen the court ladies wearing, or maybe some sort of corset like some of the Pets wear, or maybe sleepwear … oh my god what if he wants me to go about naked? Could I do that? Could I walk around naked in front of everyone? With everyone leering at me?

 

“We’re here,” Loki announces, passing through a door. Taking in my surroundings, the room is full of different beautifully colored fabrics and threads. “Feel free to look around,” he tells me. I smile at him, walking off to examine the bolts of fabrics. Lin stands next to me, running her hands over some blue silk. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Loki talking to a middle age woman.

“Who is that?” I ask Lin.

“That is the royal tailor. He is probably telling her what he wants you to try on so she can pull it from the back.”

“Ravenna,” I hear Loki call me. Turning towards him, he is beckoning me over. Approaching him, he takes my hand once more, leading me towards another door in the side of the room. Opening it, he ushers me inside. With the exception of a chair and a curtain, the small room is empty. Loki drops my hand and sits in the chair, spreading his legs wide. Before I can say anything, Lin’s hands are at my elbow, leading me towards the curtain. She pulls the curtain aside, allowing me to enter. I’m careful to avoid my reflection in the full length mirror.

Moments later, the tailor appears holding two green dresses. She hands them off to Lin, who in turns hangs them up, closing the curtain. Peeling off my towel, Lin helps me into the first dress which is almost identical to my brown and gold one. Stepping out of the changing station, nervously, I walk up to Loki. He seems to barely notice me, only glancing at me before waving his hand in dismissal. Hurt and confused, I return to Lin.

I thought he wanted me to model for him, why is he ignoring me? I wonder as Lin helps me switch dresses. Walking out to Loki again, he reacts the same, barely looking at me before waving me away.

“I don’t think Loki likes me, I think I’ve made a mistake in staying here,” I say on the verge of tears.

Lin looks at me puzzled, “Why do you say that?”

“He’s not even looking at me. It’s like I don’t exists,” I whisper. My hands roam my stomach as all my insecurities coming rushing back. Again, the tailor appears, handing off a stack of garments to Lin, topped with a pair of black high heels.

“Well of course he isn’t showing much interest. Those are your official court outfits. These are the clothes he wants to see you in. These are your potential Pet outfits,” she replies, gently setting them on the floor. 

“Oh…” I trail off as she helps me out of the dress. I stand there awkward and naked, anxious to see what Loki had personally picked out. Bending down, Lin stretches out something before my feet. As I step into it, I realize it’s a skirt – a very, very short skirt. It barely covers my bottom. As I slip on the high heels, I feel the skirt rise. My hands fly to the hem. Still covered thankfully. Lin grabs another garment wrapping it around my chest and torso. I try looking down at it, but I can’t see anything past my breasts.

“It doesn’t fit,” Lin informs me.

I take a deep breath, “okay now,” I squeak out sucking my stomach in as much as I can.

“It’s not your stomach, it’s your breasts. They’re too large for the top,” she says removing it.

I groan, so trying on clothes is going to be just as miserable on Asgard. She rummages through the pile, pulling out something else. Thankfully, this one seems to fit and she turns me around to examine it in the mirror. The leather corset connects in the front with a column of large metal latches. My breasts rest in cups, supported by straps that lock into place. It looks more appropriate for a dominatrix than for myself. The heels click on the stone floor as I make my way towards Loki, who rockets straight up, instantly coming to life. I get a surge of confidence seeing his reaction to me. I stop in front of him, waiting for his assessment. 

“Do – do you like it?” I ask nervously. I don’t know why I am nervous; he’s the one who picked this out. 

“Turn around.” I do as he says; waiting for the next command, but it doesn’t come. I look over my shoulder at him, seeing his eyes fixed on my tiny rear. “Turn around,” he repeats. 

“Are you overly fond of these shoes?” I ask, sticking a foot out. “I own a much nicer and higher pair… But they’re back at my apartment…” I trail off sadly. I did so love those shoes. 

“Picture them in your mind,” he tells me. Closing my eyes, I imagine my beautiful four and half inch high, black oxford heels. Feeling the shoes on my feet transforming, I open my eyes, and to my utter amazement, see my beloved shoes.

“Oh, thank you Loki! Thank you!” I say excitedly, clasping my hands together excitedly. 

“Try another top,” Loki says with a wave of his hand. Walking away, I hear Loki call out, “you were right about those shoes, they are much better.” Sliding behind the curtain, I feel for the hem of my skirt. My bottom is just peaking out. 

Shedding the first top, I put on the second one, a traditional Midgardian corset. Lin laces me up the front, bottom to top, drawing my breasts tightly together. Personally, I like this top much better than the other one; I only hope Loki likes it as well. As I walk out to him, I spy him eyeing me up and down.

I spin around for him without asking, “What do you think of it?”

As I stop in front of him, he looks at me mischievously, “I’m not sure how I feel about it, come closer.” I take a few steps towards him. “Closer,” he commands. I stand in between his legs, his massive bulge inches away from me. I fight to keep from falling to my knees and devouring it. His fingers reach for the extra string at the top of the corset. As he pulls on it, my breasts push against the fabric, almost spilling over. 

“I like that better,” he says, continuing to unlace me until the corset falls off. “I like that even better,” he smirks. He cups my breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands. He gently squeezes them before moving to my nipples, thumbing them. They stiffen under his touch as a shiver runs through my body. I flush under his gaze, never having been so intensely watched before. I close my eyes as he rolls my nipples, simply enjoying the sensation. My breath catches in my throat and I bite back a moan as he gently pinches them, feeling my arousal growing between my legs. It’s been so long since I’ve last been touched. He pinches them harder and a small whimper escapes me.

An arm wraps around me and pulls me down on top of him. As I straddle him, my clit rubs against his bulge making me moan loudly as my hips start grinding into him uncontrollably. Loki returns to fondling my breasts, alternating between squeezing, rolling and pinching. I grind into him harder, feeling his cock harden beneath me. Catching his eyes, his soft lips crash into mine. I gasp, moaning against his mouth as he pinches my nipples roughly. Loki shoves his tongue into my mouth and I moan louder, wrapping an arm around his neck as my hips pick up speed against his cock.

After years of minimal to no contact from my ex, I am so worked up I am on the verge of climax. Eager to come, I start bouncing on top of him aggressively. I know exactly what will send me over the edge, but I don’t have the nerve to ask for it. The rare times I asked my ex to do something, he just flat out ignore me. Loki squeezes my breasts one more time before breaking the kiss, smiling wickedly. I keep grinding into him, unable to stop myself. I just want to come so badly.

Suddenly, his hands on my hips, gently pushing me off of him. I blush from embarrassment when I see the giant slick patch on Loki’s crotch; and yet, I lick my lips at the sight of his cock straining against his tight leather pants. Loki stands, kisses my forehead and fondling my breasts before walking away. My clit is throbbing and my brain is so fuzzy it doesn’t even register to follow him out the door. I stand there in my skirt, more aroused then I have ever been in my entire life. I would give anything to have Loki finish what he started. 

Is this lust? Is this desire? “What!” I shriek in frustration, “what!” Lin appears from behind the curtain. “How could he leave me like that? We were… What?” I am so aroused I can’t even think straight. Lin looks as confused as I do, but for a different reason. 

“The commoners are waiting for him in the throne room. He meets with them twice a week remember? He spent as much time as he could with you for the day,” she says.

Damn tease!

“You may be presence if you wish. But, you will not be able to interact with Loki until after dinner.”

“Fine,” I sigh. Looking at Loki is better than nothing; at least it will be easier to fantasize about him. I start to leave when Lin calls my name.

“What?”

“You are still topless. I need to re-dress you.”

“Oh!” I gasp, embarrassed by how quickly I forgot I was half naked.


	11. Broken Dreams

Lin helps me into the brown and gold dress, reminding me I am not allowed to wear the green ones until after the Presentation Ceremony.

“Do you know when that will be?”

“A week maybe? I really don’t know, it’s up to Loki.” Leaving the tailors, we make our way towards the throne room. By the time we reach the main hallway, there is a noticeable increase of activity, not to mention the line of people.

“Are these the… the commoners?” I whisper to Lin not knowing what else to call them. She nods her head yes. We skirt the line looking for a gap to pass through. To my surprise and delight, they look fairly well off. None of them are filthy or sickly looking. Nor do they look ill fed, no clothes hanging off of anyone. There are obvious hand me downs, but even these look respectable. There are no ragged or tattered clothes. No obvious signs of desperate poverty. These may be the masses, but they are not the poor, downtrodden masses. Passing through the line, I see a short row of stadium seating sparsely populated.

Well that is new. “What’s with that?”

“Loki encourages the nobles to become involved with the peasant’s affairs, but hardly any of them do unless it’s absolutely necessary,” she says as we take our seats. I have a perfect view of Loki sprawled out on this throne. He looks so regal, and to think, just minutes ago I was using him as a grinding post. 

“And there are lots of affairs…” I trail off looking at the line of people. 

“Some of these people are here to speak with Loki, others are simply here to be in the glory of their King, pay their respects, have him bless their babies,” she says pointing to a newborn. “But, most are here to ask Loki where their landlords are.”

“What?”

“Asgard is full of hierarchies. If there is a problem, say, a neighbor steals something from another neighbor; they go before the council of elders. If the two parties disagree, they can appeal to the local authority. If the two parties still disagree, they can appeal again so on and so forth until they get up to the landlords which are the nobles. The only problem is, the majority of the lords and ladies are here at court and don’t want to hear from their tenants. So, they come here and explain to Loki what’s going on. Usually, Loki just settles it, his word is final after all, there is no higher authority then him.”

“And what happens if the two people still disagree?” I ask curiously.

“Why do you want to know?” Lin laughs. I take that as my cue to be silent and watch the proceedings. I turn my attention to Loki, whose is still sprawled out. Ignoring him, I focus on the people who are addressing him.

Twenty minutes later I am bored out of my mind! I see why none of the nobles bother to watch these proceedings. It is a testimony to Loki how he can sit there and stay engaged with his subjects. I long to leave; go back to freely roaming the library… But, I decide against it. I am Loki’s Pet; I am his and he is mine. If he is stuck here, then so am I. Thank god this is only twice a week.

Gradually, my eyes wander back to Loki’s spread legs and his massive bulge, thinking back to this morning. I know Loki said no naughty businesses when the palace is open to the public… But, what if it was allowed? What would Loki have me do? Would he have me climb atop of him and ride him? A shiver runs through my body. All those eyes on me, being forced to watch as they try to conduct businesses, having to yell over my moans of pleasure. 

Or, would Loki have me sit between those long legs of his and suck him off in front of everyone. Another shiver racks through my body as I imagine Loki in my mouth, bobbing up and down on him. Would he put his hand on my head and force me down? Would he buck his hips and fuck my mouth with everyone watching?

“You’re moaning,” Lin whispers.

“What?” I gasp startled.

“You’re moaning,” she repeats.

“No I’m not!” I hiss.

She smirks at me asking, “It’s the lunch break now. What would you like to eat?” 

I scrunch my nose thinking., “I’m not hungry, but can we go outside? I need to escape the boredom.”

“Of course,” she says rising. As I stand, I notice Loki is nowhere to be seen.

Reaching the gardens, I flop down, suddenly feeling tired. The boring events drained all energy from me. Lying down with my back to the sun, the warmth lulls me to sleep.

*****

“Robert,” I giggle. He has me pinned against the side of the pool. He kisses my cheek as he sensually rubs himself against me. “Robert,” I giggle again, “I have to get out of the pool.” He lets me go and as I exit, I turn, looking over my shoulder at him. He smiles at me, blowing me a kiss. Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around me heading towards the kitchen. But, just as I reach the refrigerator, I spot a woman wearing a white lab coat sitting at the table.

“Hello? Can I help you?” I question. I have absolutely no idea who this person is.

“Yes, I’m here to see Loki. I understand he lives with you?” she says coldly.

“Yeah… He lives upstairs… But he’s out right now… What’s this about?” I question.

“I understand you are his best friend?”

“Yeah… What’s this about?” I repeat.

“I am here for his therapy session. I see him every Friday.” I don’t even know what to say to that.

“I’m sorry, I need to get back to my boyfriend, he’s waiting for me.” Returning to an empty pool, I wade in it, waiting for Robert to join me. Suddenly, he stands before me with a towel wrapped around his waist. Next to him stands Loki, fully clothed. 

“How can you pick him over me?” Loki yells in disbelief. I shrug my shoulders. “He is worthless! He is nothing! He isn’t a man! He can’t provide for you! How can you pick him over me?” he rages. I stare at Loki not knowing what to say. “Look at him!” Loki bellows, grabbing Robert’s towel. He stands naked before me, his small penis hanging limply between his legs. I look back at Loki whose large cock is now exposed. “How can you stay with him? Look how large I am!” Loki says. Loki looked to be about three times larger than Robert, and he wasn’t even erect.

“I don’t like guys based on penis size!” I yell annoyed. Loki rolls his eyes in frustration, covering himself. He storms out the front door as Robert wiggles his hips, making his penis bounce around. 

I awake utterly confused, remaining completely still as my eyes shift back and forth, trying to process what I had just dreamt about…. Why am I still dreaming about Robert? We broke up years ago! And why would I pick him over Loki? Robert made me feel miserable towards the end… I sit up holding my head in my hands.

“Are you alright?” Lin asks me, “you look a little disturbed.”

I feel a little disturbed. I just had the best experience of my life hours ago and I’m still dreaming about my ex? God, what is Loki going to have to do to get Robert out of my subconscious?

“I’m fine,” I lie, “how long was I asleep?”

“About an hour and a half.”

“Oh, we should get back to the proceedings!” I exclaim. We sneak back in, taking up our seats. There are a few more courtiers in the stands, and the line of peasants is considerably shorter. However, the commoner’s conversations with Loki are just as boring as before, and I find myself becoming restless, desperate for a distraction. 

I sigh, “Kadlin, tell me more about my ceremony.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything, what’s going to happen?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly, but the more important the courtier, the grander the ceremony. Loki will present you to the court, there will be a dinner, entertainment long into the night… and that’s about it really,” she says.

“So all Pets are… formally introduced to court this way?”

“When they find a Master and the contracts are completed yes, they all have a Presentation Ceremony.”

“And… before that? How do Masters and Pets find each other?” I question.

“So many questions,” Lin chuckles. She scans the line of people before answering, “You see that woman there? The one who is discreetly trying to look around?” I answer yes. “When she approaches Loki, she will whisper something in his ear, and he will whisper something back. In time, she will return to court again.”

That doesn’t answer my question…

Lin continues, “She is asking him how she becomes a Pet. He will tell her he doesn’t know what she is talking about.”

“Wait a minute, if the usual courtly activities aren’t permitted, then how do they even know about it?” I ask.

“There are rumors. Controlled rumors. There is a small recruiting program, run mostly by retired courtiers. Twice a year people come from all over the kingdom to try and become a court Pet. There is a screening process of course, and the next night, they are introduced to the court and their possible future Masters.”

“How many people usually show up?”

“It depends. Over the years I’ve seen as few as six and as many as twenty five.”

“When does that happen?”

“There is no fixed date; it takes place at different times. Loki announces the date a week ahead to give the news and people time to travel. But, the last Introduction Ceremony was about six months ago, so there should be another one shortly,” she says happily. 

I sigh again, returning to the boredom in front of me. If this is to happen twice a week, maybe I should take up a hobby… sowing perhaps? Or would that seem beneath me? I scan the line looking for any more potential Pets. I return to the woman Lin pointed out, watching her slowly inch forward to Loki. Eventually, my mind returns to the dream I had, but I push the thoughts out, refusing to think about it. I don’t even want to entertain ideas as to why I stayed with my ex instead of going with Loki. Finally, the woman approaches Loki and just as Lin said, she whispers something in his ear. Loki nods his head, whispers something back, and the woman leaves the room looking heartbroken.

Honestly, I have no idea how I survive the remaining hours; part people watching, part chatting with Lin and part imagining Loki naked. As the final commoner leaves the throne room, I look to Loki hopefully. Perhaps I can join him now? I long for his company. Rising from his throne, his eyes briefly meet mine before leaving. Making for his chambers, I wonder what my first night as his Pet has in store for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream Ravenna has, I actually had it. It was very peculiar lol


	12. Rocky Start

I pause outside Loki’s door. Do I knock? Or am I allowed to go right in? I knock against the heavy door waiting for an answer.

“Come,” I hear him answer. I enter, seeing him at the table holding something. Approaching him, I see he is grinding away at a mortar. “Sit, please, I am just making the potion for your cycle,” he says motioning to the chair. I hadn’t even noticed the plates of food on the table. Having skipped lunch, I am absolutely famished.

“Where is Lin?” I ask looking around. I have become so use to her company.

“I told the guards to let her know she will not be needed tonight,” he says, pouring the ground up mixture into a class. “I am told it is unpleasant tasting, but, at least you only have to drink it this once,” he says offering me the glass. Taking a whiff of it, I almost gag. It smells like decomposing compost. Steadying myself, I chug it as Loki puts the mortar and pestle away. Slamming the empty down, I violently push the offending glass away. Panicking, I grab the first goblet I see, downing it to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

Loki sits, joining me, “help yourself,” he says, serving himself. As I return the goblet to the table, I notice it automatically refills. “I was pleased to see you in the stands, but, it is not mandatory for you to attend.” I am immediately filled with happiness knowing that I pleased him with such a small action.

“Kadlin explained everything to me. It’s a good opportunity to learn about your culture,” I say truthfully. As I speak, I take tiny samples of everything within my reach, depositing it back on my plate.

“I am glad you are taking an interest in my people, I wish my nobles would do the same,” he huffs.

“Well, they’re my people too now,” I smile, popping some food into my mouth. “And, seeing as how I made a career studying Midgardian history and culture… It makes sense I should do the same with Asgard.” 

“You can continue your study the day after tomorrow, when they return to court.”

“As fascinating as the proceedings are, would it be rude if I—” 

“No,” Loki cuts me off waving a fork in the air. I bit my lip worrying if I have upset him. “I know how trying the peasants can be. You are allowed a distraction,” he smiles softly at me. “Your presence alone there speaks volumes.”

We continue eating, Loki every so often asking how I am enjoying the food. I compare it to Midgardian foods when I can, greatly amusing him. He confides to me that he has visited Midgard a time or two and has sampled the cuisine. I beg him for details; where he visited, when he visited, what he did, but he doesn’t give up his secrets. He teases me telling me, “all in good time.” If I didn’t know any better, I would call this a first date. Everything is going wonderfully until—

“I noticed you looked a little upset when you returned from lunch. Was everything alright?”

“Yes, yes, I was fine,” I say hurriedly. The last think I want to do is think about my ex right now. 

“I am only going to say this once Ravenna, so listen carefully. Do not lie to me,” he says darkly.

“I had a dream about my ex-boyfriend. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. I don’t know why I dreamt about him. I hate dreaming about him. I’m sorry, please don’t be angry with me,” I whisper terrified. He stands, walking away from me. I remain seated having no idea what to do. Is he upset with me? Is this his way of dismissing me? Or punishing me? 

He turns, looking over his shoulder, “Come along then.” I stand so quickly I almost flip the chair over. Rushing after him, I follow him into the bedroom. My breath catches in my throat at the sight before me. Loki is laying on his side in his rough spun green tunic and tight black pants. He extends his hand, “Join me.”

Yeah, okay, sure, I’ll just crawl into bed with this beautiful man. Taking his hand, I try as gracefully as I can to get into bed wearing the cumbersome dress. I lay on my back stock still, literally not knowing what to do.

“Do you dream of your ex lover often?” he asks. I nod my head yes. “Do these dreams always leave you so distraught?” Again, I nod my head yes. “Then I promise you Ravenna, after tonight, he will no longer haunt your dreams,” he whispers in my ear.

God, I certainly hope so. Suddenly I feel something in my hair. Snapping my head up, I see his fingers just above my head. What the hell is he doing? I return to my previous position feeling his fingers in my hair. Honestly, I’m not sure if I enjoy it or not.

“What do you like?” Loki asks me.

“What?” I exclaim surprised. In the two years I was with Robert, he never once asked me that question. Twice I asked Robert if we could try something new. The first time, he acquiesce my request once, the second time he flat out ignored me. “Aren’t I supposed to be… Catering to your likes?” I ask confused.

“In time, but these first few days are reserved for you Ravenna. I need to know what you like, what you don’t like. So, I’ll ask you again, what do you enjoy?”

“Um…” It had taken over a year’s worth of courage to ask Robert for those things; I’m certainly not going to tell Loki, who I have only known for a few days. I have to say something though! What should I say? “I like um…”

“Why so shy Pet?” 

I smile and relax a tiny bit hearing my title, “It’s just been a long time since I’ve done this.”

“You didn’t seem shy this morning,” he smirks. 

That’s different, I want to say, that was spontaneous. This… this feels formal and official. 

“Not giving up your secrets Pet? Making me work for them hum? That’s alright, I like a challenge,” he says lying on top of me. I gasp feeling his weight crush me into the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” I breathe out. But, I’m more then fine, I’m amazing. I love his weight pressing down on me, feeling my chest rise and fall against his body. I try shifting under him, but I can’t. He’s not even holding me down and I’m pinned to the bed. My excitement is growing by leaps and bounds. His lips crash into mine as his hands roam my body. I kiss him back arching into his touch. He begins removing my clothing, and I can feel my heartbeat start to race. Once they are off, he starts kissing my body. He starts at my lips, then moves to my neck, kisses down to my shoulder, pass my collarbone, and on to my breasts.

“You don’t… You don’t have to do that,” I whisper uncomfortably.

“Do you not enjoy it?” he asks, looking up at me confused.

“I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do, or feel obligated to do,” I say thinking about Robert. He certainly didn’t enjoy my body, why should Loki be any different?

“Ravenna, I am the king of Asgard. I only do what I want. And right now I want to pleasure you.”

“Alright,” I say not believing him. Logically, I know him picking me as his Pet means he wants me sexually, but I still can’t believe it. Not yet. He continues to kiss down my body, until he reaches my hips. I remain nervously still the entire time, not use to such intimate attention. Yet, oddly enough, I do not feel exposed or embarrassed about my body as I did with Robert. 

“Relax,” he whispers, “Relax. I want you to enjoy this.” I try, but all I feel is awkwardness from his attention. He climbs back up laying besides me asking, “You remember your safe word?”

I bite the corner of my lip trying to hide a curious smile, what do you have in store for me Loki? “I remember,” I say. He kisses me as his fingers play across my stomach. Suddenly, I feel his fingers enter my slick folds. I gasp against his lips in surprise as his long fingers explore my wetness, back and forth, back and forth. My arousal grows stronger and stronger with each passing second. Loki deepens the kiss and I moan into his mouth as his finger grazes my clit. As he begins rubbing it, my hand finds his shirt gently tugging on it. He breaks the kiss rubbing my clit harder. I moan softly as my hips gently rise and fall off the bed.

Loki returns to covering my breasts with kisses. He flicks my nipple with his tongue and a surge of arousal hits me. He takes it into his mouth and it stiffens as he swirls his tongue around it. I moan softly as he starts sucking on it gently, my hips thrusting into the air. He takes it between his teeth biting it and my back arches as I bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly. His free hand finds mine bringing it to his head. I stroke his long soft hair as he strokes me, faster and faster. I try holding back my moans of pleasure as I writhe at his touch.

“Let me hear you moan Pet. Let me hear you say my name,” Loki demands. His words send me into an excited tizzy, the very first commands from my Master. Oh how I wish I could do more for him then a simple moan.

“Loki,” I moan loudly as he increases his pace on me.

“Say it again!”

“Loookiii,” I cry out, feeling myself on the edge of climax. He returns his mouth to my nipple, sucking on it harder and rubbing my clit frantically as I moan and buck my hips desperate for more. Balling my fist in his hair, I close my eyes tightly, trying to fight back my release, but it’s too late, a small orgasm washes over me. I breathe deeply trying to catch my breath. 

“Well that was quicker than expected,” Loki smirks. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I say frantically. Robert always teased me about having the female version of premature ejaculation. I would just get so excited… I always figured, the more sex we had, the less and less sensitive I would get… But, after I came he figuring his boyfriendly duty was fulfilled and wouldn’t touch me again for weeks, and the entire process would start all over again.

“Why are you apologizing? Aren’t orgasms a good thing?” Loki asks amused.

“I’m – I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer,” I whisper embarrassed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I take it as a compliment. But, we cannot have this in the future Pet. It is something we’ll have to work on,” he says kissing me.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not! Where do you get these silly notions from?” he asks wrapping me in his arms spooning with me. I can feel his cock rubbing up against my backside making me giggle.

“You know,” I say working up the courage, “You can still touch me.”

“Good, I had every intention to. I’m not finished with you yet,” he whispers in my ear. A shiver racks through my body as I smile to myself. His finger is back on my sensitive clit rubbing it roughly. I moan loudly as my legs start flailing. Pinning them with his long leg to the bed, moments later, I reach my second climax.

“Oooh, multiple orgasms Pet? I’m going to have fun with you,” he chuckles into my ear.

“One more,” I breathe out.

“One more?”

“I think I could go one more time,” I confess, eager for more.

Loki’s arms tighten around me, “It’s tempting Pet. You’re noises are quite enthralling. But, you need your rest. I want to show you something tomorrow.” I lay in his arms, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling against my back. I am just about to drift off to sleep when I feel his fingers in my folds again. I’m so excited and overwhelmed with happiness that Loki wants to touch me of his own free will I have to fight back tears.

“I thought you said I needed my rest,” I tease him.

“Maybe not just yet.”


	13. Morning

I awake before Loki. Lying in his arms, I reflect on our first night together. It was everything I could have hoped for and more. The night was far from restful. Every few hours I would wake up to Loki’s fingers roaming my body. Sometimes they would be on my hip, my leg, and other more intimate areas. Not enough to climax, but enough to be aroused the entire night. So exhausted was I, that I just laid there, moaning against him, too drained to return any of his affection.

Gently, as not to stir him, I sit up. Loki has seen me naked; I think it’s only fair I get to see him in the nude. I admit, I am quite eager to see a naked man again after so many years. And my dream yesterday has only added to my curiosity. I lift his shirt up as far as it goes. Holding my breath, I part his legs, lying in between them. Pulling his pants down past his hips, a small gasp escapes me. 

“Loki!” I scold him, “You’re so thin! You need to eat more!” I poke him in the stomach, feeling nothing but muscle. I frown; I shall have to fatten you up somehow. Everyone should have some squish to them. Closing my eyes, I continue pulling his pants down to his ankles. I sit there, biting my lower lip in anticipation. Opening my eyes, Loki’s semi-hard cock greets me. My eyes almost bulge out of their sockets at his manhood. He’s not even fully erect and it’s already impressively large! It’s going to be monstrous when it’s fully hard! I had no idea men could be so well endowed. I hope it doesn’t present any problems in the future. I reach to touch it, but stop hesitantly, hovering over his head. It’s been so long.

Taking his cock in my hand, I stroke it gently, anxiously gnawing on my lower lips. I hope I’m doing this right. Rubbing my thumb over his head, he remains still and silent, but I can feel his cock hardening at my touch. I stroke him a few more times before leaning over his cock. Just lick his shaft Ravenna, don’t wake him. Just lick his shaft… And maybe his head but that’s it! Bending down, I am inches away from him when my mouth decides on something different.

As my lips slide over his smooth head, I moan happily, reveling in the sensation. It has been ages since I’ve had the pleasure of doing this. I swirl my tongue around his head, trailing it over his slit. I suck on it lovingly before taking more of him into my mouth. I bob my head slowly, enjoying his hard, thick cock sliding in and out of my mouth. Quickening my pace, I look up, hearing him moan softly. His lips are parted with the whisper of a smile on his lips, and his hands fisting the sheets. I know I should stop before I wake him, but I can’t stop myself. I slide back down his length, taking as much of him as I dare. As much as I would love to feel his head hit the back of my throat, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that. 

“How thoughtful of you to wake me this way Pet,” he says, his voice thick with lust. I freeze in panic. “Don’t let me stop you,” he chuckles. Suddenly, I feel very uncomfortable with him watching me.

What if I do it wrong? What if he doesn’t like it? What if I can’t make him come? Self-doubt over coming me, regretfully, I remove myself from him.

“What’s wrong Pet? It seemed liked you were enjoying yourself,” he asks concerned.

My face burns with shame at his comment. Good girls aren’t suppose to enjoy giving blow jobs, or at least that what I had gathered from society. “I just wanted to return your kindness from last night,” I smile up at him.

Loki rolls his eyes, “That was nothing. Just you wait Pet. I have things in store for you, you can’t even imagine.”

“Like what?” I ask shyly.

“All in good time, but for now, you will bathe me.” As he rises from bed, he steps out of his pants, leaving only his shirt on. I bite my lip feeling my arousal stir as I catch a glimpse of Loki’s cock jutting out as he makes his way to the pool. I follow after him excitedly, eager for my hands to explore his body. Entering the room, he strips his shirt off, stepping into the pool, making it look far more seductive then it should be. Entering the pool behind him, he dips his head under the water. When he emerges, his slicked back hair makes him look even more handsome, if that’s even possible.

I steady myself for my duties. I can’t be distracted by Loki’s beauty. Reaching the bottles of liquids at the side of the pool, I search my brain for the ones Kadlin had used on me. The last thing I want to do is be the one responsible for Loki looking anything less than his usual majestic self. Facing Loki, I see he has bent down to my level so that I may wash his hair easier. Pouring one of the liquids onto my hand, I work it into Loki’s hair. My fingers massage his scalp, moving down to the tips of his hair when he pulls me towards him.

“Come here,” he whispers before kissing me. I smile against him, still adjusting to such affection. I kiss him back gently, not wanting him to think I can’t perform a simple command without getting completely distracted by him. He pouts playfully as I part from him, washing his hair clean of the soap. Grabbing another bottle, slowly, as to memorize his body, I began washing his body. My hands move up the muscles in his arms, down his chest, past his impossibly small waist, and finishing at his back.

Loki’s voice breaks the peaceful silence, “As this is your first time performing this duty, I will allow you to linger. But, in the future, this must be done efficiently. I do not have all day to spend with you in the bath.”

“Oh, of course Loki, I’m sorry,” I apologize, feeling the first sting of admonishment. He kisses my forehead and hops up onto the edge of the pool. Pouring more soap into my hand, I notice Loki’s cock is flaccid, lying against his thigh. I suppose I have to wash that as well. Taking his ankle in my hand, I wash his legs and thighs quickly as not to risk upsetting Loki any more. My fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it only momentarily before letting it go.

“You can linger there,” he teases. I smirk, taking his cock in my hand once more. I stroke him as slowly as possible, teasing him back. He tilts his head back moaning into the air, the sound filling me with delight. I quicken my pace, drawing out louder gasps and moans from him. I am becoming aroused simply by the noises he is making. I start to thumb his head when I feel his hand on mine.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to come on that pretty chest of yours,” he growls. I hear myself gasp and feel a smile creeping onto my lips. “Would you like that Pet, for me to spill my seed on you?” I avert my gaze from him, fearful he will see my answer in my eyes. He lifts my chin into the air, his eyes meeting mine. “Would you?” he repeats. Unable to say anything, too aroused by the thought, I offer him instead a shy smile. “Such a quiet, mysterious mortal you are,” he says sliding back into the water, “Perhaps another time.” I make to exit the pool to find a towel, but he pulls me to him, “And what about your bath?” 

“Oh…” I trail off. I had completely forgotten about it. Suddenly, a rush of water covers my head as Loki’s fingers start tangling in my hair. I lean against his chest as he washes my hair and body, echoing my actions from moments before. Although, he does spend a considerable more amount of time on my breasts. His wet fingers rub against my slippery nipples bringing them to stiff peaks before rolling them between his fingers. I shiver against him as his teeth nibble at my ear. I moan his name, arching into his touch as he pinches them lightly. Feeling his cock rub against me, I stand on my tip toes, pressing myself against him, desperately wanting him to take me. He only grinds into me harder as his hand trails down to my clit. I moan loudly, resting my hand on his wrist as his fingers start rubbing my nub. 

“How is this?” he asks me.

“Harder, please,” I breathe out. He does, and I lean forward trying to feel every stroke of his fingers. He cups a breast, squeezing it roughly. I would love nothing more than for him to pull my hair back and fuck me right there in the pool. Instead, he rubs me faster, and my hips snap eager for more. Loki has to wrap an arm around my waist to keep me from slipping out of his grasp. A string of needy pleas escapes me, as my hips move with a mind of their own.

“Are you close?” he asks me.

“Yes,” I reply, “So close.” I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. His hand leaves my waist, replacing the one that was attending to my clit while that hand – I groan loudly. A single slender finger enters me, and then another. They slide in and out of me creating the friction I have so long missed. I moan as I ride his fingers, perhaps a little too eagerly. But if by finger or by cock I don’t care - at least I’m finally getting fucked. The muscles in my stomach start to tighten, singling my impending release. “Loki,” I warn him, “I’m going to come.”

He pulls his fingers out of me, leaving me clutching nothing but air. I groan in frustration, how could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? I was moments away from an orgasm! I spin around glaring at him, silently demanding an explanation.

“I’m sorry Pet; satisfaction is not in my nature. I want you aroused for the visit we are about to take,” he smiles down at me, playing with the wet strands of my hair.

Where could we possibly be going where he wants me aroused? “Where — where are we going?” I ask trying to make my brain focus.

“You’ll see,” he smiles wickedly at me.


	14. The Gallery

Curiously, I follow Loki past the posted guards and into the hallway. Where could we possibly be going? By now I have become familiar with at least part of the palace. I know the hallway that leads to the library and to the throne room, as well as the one leading to the guest quarters and to the palace grounds. I need to have Lin show me where the kitchen is, I think as we enter the throne room. As we pass the courtiers, I notice their eyes following Loki and I across the room. It is then that I realize this is the first time anyone outside of Lin has seen us together. What they must be thinking. What they must be gossiping about! Exiting the throne room, we take the first descending staircase to the immediate left. Well this is new! 

“Where are we going?” I try again.

“To the Gallery.”

The gallery? But, I’ve already been there… Why on earth would he want me aroused for that? What’s so arousing about an art gallery?

“Kadlin has already shown me the gallery,” I inform him. He pauses mid-step, scowling at me ferociously.

“She knows the Gallery is strictly forbidden to outsiders!” he yells angrily.

“It’s my fault Loki, not hers!” I say, hoping I can spare her of any trouble I may have unknowing put her in. “It was when I first arrived here, I told her I wanted to see it. I love art and didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry; I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to see it Loki.”

“Oh, oh you are referring to the royal art gallery!” Loki laughs, instantly looking relived. He continues on down the stairs, “Apologies Ravenna, but when you see the Gallery, you will understand why I lost my temper.”

“That’s where we are going then, the Gallery?”

“Yes. The art gallery you mentioned is referred to as the Public Gallery. Remember that Ravenna, it is very important,” he chuckles. Suddenly, a cold chill envelops my body leaving me shivering violently.

“What’s down here?” I ask as we finally turn down a hall.

“Beyond those stairs and past many more, are the prison cells and the dungeons.”

“You keep dangerous criminals here in the palace?” I asked shocked. I shouldn’t have been that surprised, it used to be common practice back on Earth, but with everything I had seen of Loki, I would have expected something more … civilized.

“This is the safest place to keep them. The cells are protected with my strongest magic. You have nothing to worry about Pet,” he reassures me. Still, I can’t help but feel nervous. 

“And the dungeons…” I trail off, thinking about Lin’s lack of response to my asking when people disagree with Loki.

“No… painful torture goes on,” he grins, winking at me. We walk past a few closed doors when I hear a sound wafting through the air. The mysterious sound grows louder as we approach the end of the hallway. As we walk past the final door, I turn to look and stop dead in my tracks.

There is a naked, red headed, young woman tied to what looks like a fence. What is she doing here? I know I should mind my own business and move on, but I am frozen in place drinking in her form. I’ve never seen a naked woman in person before. My eyes roam her body silently comparing myself to her. Our eyes meet and she smiles at me, causing me to blush. I am just about to leave when she moans loudly, bucking her hips and thrusting out her chest.

Looking past her, this is a man holding a whip in his hand. I watch as he cracks it, making contact with her back. Her moan draws my attention back and I find myself mesmerized by the bouncing of her breasts as she arches into the whip. I stand there, watching her for what seems like eternity, unable to get enough - crack after crack, moan after moan, bounce after bounce. All the while, my arousal slowly building until I am so wet I fear it will start to slide down my thighs.

“See something you like?” Loki’s amused voice startles me.

“Uhh… I… um…” I stutter, struggling to find the right words.

“Would you like me arrange a play date?” he asks with a smirk.

“A – a play date?”

“When two Pets want to be on more intimate terms, a play date is arranged – with supervision from the Masters,” he adds quickly.

“Oh, well, I don’t want to know her any more intimately,” I say, not wanting Loki to think I’m not loyal to him.

“Are you sure? I know desire when I see it.”

Oh, I don’t know about desire, curiosity perhaps. “You wouldn’t be upset?” I venture. 

He smiles reassuringly at me, “Did I not give you permission with members of your own sex? Why should I be upset, or jealous? Woman can provide you with pleasures I physically cannot. Who am I do deny them to you if you wish them?”

I look back at the red head considering it. I had always wanted the opportunity to try something with a woman… Don’t know if I would actually go through with it though… “What would I be expected to do?” I ask.

“Expected? Nothing. You would only do with her what you wanted, and what she and her Owner permit.” 

I take a deep breath, “Okay, yeah, go ahead and set up the play date.”

Loki smiles at me, walking towards the other man who has by now stopped whipping his Pet to watch us. Now, alone with the red head, I suddenly feel embarrassed for leering at her how I did.

“Hello,” she says to me.

“Hello,” I reply shyly, “I’m sorry for staring at you.”

“Not at all, I’m honored that I’ve captured the attention of Loki’s Pet.”

“It’s not official yet,” I say quickly, remembering Loki wanting to keep it a secret.

“If he is taking you to the Gallery, it will be by the end of the day,” she says. “My name is Runa, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you, Ravenna,” she smiles seductively at me, “I can’t wait until our play date.”

I fidget nervously, “I don’t know how much… playing will actually happen,” I confess. I don’t want her going into this with false ideas.

“We will see,” her smile widens.

Just then, Loki appears, “It’s done, your date is for this coming Sunday.”

That’s four days away. 

“Until then, farewell pretty Ravenna,” she calls after me as Loki and I continue down the hallway. The resumed cracking of the whip fades away as we start down another staircase. After three flights, we come to a large set of doors flanked by two guards. Loki stops me, staring into my eyes. I can sense how serious this is. 

“Behind these doors lies the Gallery. It is a privilege only those living and working at court have access to. Even the nobles residing outsides these walls are not permitted inside this room. If you abuse this privilege, you will not be permitted back and our contract will be null and void, hence releasing you from my possession.”

My god! What on earth is behind these doors! I think frantically. 

“Ready for the best room in the palace?” he grins at me.

“I’m sure that’s arguable. I’m quite fond of the library,” I tease. Dramatically, Loki opens the door and – I look around confused. All I see is a room full of people standing around. “I – I don’t understand,” I confess. 

“Attention everyone,” Loki’s voice rings out. Turning around, they gasp seeing their king. “I wish to show my companion here the Gallery; if you all would be so kind as to move away from the walls momentarily.”

Curiously, I peek at the walls and feel my mouth drop open, failing to stifle a bewildered giggle. I simply cannot believe my eyes. It is something I’ve only ever read about in … questionable publications.

“Did I not say this was the best room?” Loki whispers in my ear. The room is lined with holes of various heights, occupied with all manners of body parts. “Come, let me introduce you to our acquisitions,” he winks. As we tour the Gallery, as in the throne room, all eyes are fixed on us.

The room is divided in half, men on the right and women on the left. As we pass the right wall, I notice the holes are arranged from tallest to shortest. I assume it’s for the height and comfort for both parties. A variety of penises fills the holes: short, long, thick, slender, curved.

“You are, of course, via the contract, forbidden from interacting physically with any of the men here,” Loki gently reminds me.

“Yes, of course,” I mutter, already looking at the back wall. These holes are at the same level as the previous ones and occupied with the mouths of both genders. Passing these, we start on the women’s wall. Instead, of a single hole, there are three, two for the breasts and one for between the legs. But, like the men’s wall, these holes are arranged largest from small according to breast size. Anything a person could desire was here on display in the Gallery. 

“Pick one out,” Loki says. I look at him apprehensively. “Pick one out,” he repeats. I point to a woman in the middle of the lineup. As we walk over to her, Loki explains to me, “All of the people behind these walls remain anonymous. Anyone, as long as they live or work here in the palace can participate in this. We have found this is the only way it works. Outsiders … cannot be trusted.”

Loki was right; I understood why he was so upset when he thought I had visited this place. This system runs entirely on trust. And how can you trust someone if you do not know them?

Standing before the woman, I ask Loki, “Anyone can participate in this? Even Pets?”

Loki raises an eyebrow, “You are free to stand behind this wall if you wish, with some regulations.”

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean me!” I say embarrassed. Having no control over what complete strangers do to me is not one of my many kinks. I swear, Loki looks almost relieved at my words.

“Thank you everyone, you may return to your pleasures now,” Loki announces to the people. In the hustle and bustle, two women approach us. One sits on her knees in front of the bottom hole while the other one leans against the wall. The standing woman begins teasing the anonymous woman’s nipples, while the other one starts rubbing her clit.

“Ravenna,” Loki whispers for my attention. As much as I want to watch, fascinated by the workings of this Gallery, I tear my eyes away from the three women. “I mentioned regulations.”

“Yes?”

“You see this placard here? It is imperative you read and abide by the regulations listed here. Each placard is unique and corresponds to the person behind the wall. Not everyone here is a Pet, but if they are, this top section of the placard will be filled out. For example, the Owner of this Pet forbids any men from playing with her. A rule I would impose upon you if you ever wished to indulge in this. The second section is their safe word.”

Loki laughs under his breath, “While this is strictly anonymous, many of the regulars and favorites have become known by their safe words. The column here on the left is their dislikes: roughness, pinching. And the other column is their likes and wants: caressing, gentle teasing.”

“I see,” I say, going back to watching the standing woman, who is now bent over sucking at the anonymous woman’s nipple. “Is there anything else I need to know?” Loki thinks for a minute, turning his eyes towards the ceiling. 

“Be courteous, wait your turn. People can stay as long as they like with someone behind the wall so sometimes waits accrue. It is recommended the earlier you arrive the better, but the Gallery is always open whenever the commoners are not in the palace; and there is usually someone here every time of the day and night. It’s a favorite past time for those who suffer from insomnia,” Loki explains. Noticing my fascination with the sight in front of me, Loki asks, “Would you like to touch her?” 

“No, thank you,” I reply.

“Do you really prefer the library over this room? Perhaps you are not aroused enough for this?” Loki asks with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I smile at him, unsure what to make of his question.

“I think I would rather tackle my first play date with Runa before experiencing this. It’s a bit much for me at the moment,” I confess.

“I understand, look around at least?” Nodding my head, I roam around the room, observing all of the activities. Men and women are on their knees, some giving, some receiving oral sex. Others are fucking, or getting fucked through the holes. “Stay here as long as you like, I’ve let Kadlin know you are here. She will be waiting for you outside. Regretfully, I must leave you until this evening,” Loki informs me.

“Why?”

“Every Wednesday afternoon and Friday morning I meet with my council for state and court business. In fact, I will be announcing the date of your Presentation Ceremony today.” Loki takes my hand pressing his lips to it gently, “When I see you again Pet, everyone will know who you belong to.” 

And with that, Loki left me in the Gallery, surrounded by the moans and groans of the courtiers.


	15. Ravenna's Hobby

I take one last, long look around the Gallery. I have no idea when, or if I will ever be back here. I am not entirely sure what I think of this place. Exiting the Gallery, I find Kadlin sitting on the last step for me.

“You weren’t in there very long,” she rises, greeting me.

I shrug my shoulders smiling, “I like to at least know the person I’m having relations with.”

“Like Runa?”

“How do you know about that already?” I ask surprised. Is nothing here in the palace private? 

“Loki told me when he summoned me down here.”

“Oh… right,” I say a little embarrassed. I thought that arrangement was going to be kept a secret. But, I suppose Lin would have to know, she is my servant after all. “Will you be … waiting on me at the play date?” I ask starting to climb the stairs. 

“Most likely, I don’t see why not. I’ve heard the first dates are more tension breakers than anything else. Owners don’t always get along with one another,” she replies. I let out a small sigh of relief. I would like to get to know Runa a little bit more before anything physical happens. “So, Miss Ravenna, what now?”

I pause, thinking on the stair case, “Loki said I’m allowed a distraction for when he’s holding court for the commoners… Can you think of anything I can do?” 

“Um… sowing… reading…” she trails off.

“I’m doomed to die of boredom aren’t I?” I sigh dramatically, sending Lin into a tizzy of giggles. “Well, then, back to the library I suppose. Try to learn something about Asgard while Loki abandons me for his kingly responsibilities,” I say, starting back on the stairs.

“He’s going to announce your Presentation Ceremony today. Invitations to all the nobility not already at court will be sent out tonight. A party planning committee will form, oh, it’s all very exciting,” she says clasping her hands together.

“Why is he sending out invitations? If I am to be his court Pet, wouldn’t only the court be invited?”

“I’ve never meet anyone who asks as many questions as you,” Lin says amused. “You aren’t just becoming his Pet Ravenna, you are becoming his mistress as well. He wants to show you off to the other nobles. Let them know your status in the kingdom.”

His mistress? Me? Mistress to a king? Mistress to a mythological being? That’s certainly something I never envisioned for myself. We make our way through the throne room, where I notice a lack in the usual population. Hum… just how many people are on Loki’s council?

Up more stairs we go until we reach the library. Entering, I catch sight of Anora, scowling coldly at me. I smile politely at her as I make my way to the history section. Again, the mysterious blocked off section draws my attention. But, now that I’m staying at court, maybe I can find a way to gain access to the forbidden scrolls. Reaching the history section, I run my hands over the titles of the books, The Political History of Asgard, The Reign of King Odin, Sea Battles of Asgard, Valhalla: A Survivors Tale. 

“Where is the people’s history? Where is the cultural history?” I inquire.

She looks at me strangely, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Where is the history of the everyday Asgardian citizen? Where is the history of day to day life?” I ask.

“There is none? Why bother recording common events?” she asks, still confused.

“Because! That’s what the majority of history is! It’s not the politics, it’s not the wars, it’s the life of the people! Bring me paper and something to write with,” I command sitting at a table. She runs off, returning moments later with my requests. “Now, list the oldest people here at court.”

“Why?”

“Because, I have found my distraction,” I say smiling. “While Loki listens to the commoners, I will listen to the elders and take down their life stories; thus, collecting oral histories to start the first cultural history of Asgard,” I say proudly.

“That sounds like a lot of work. Wouldn’t you rather sit at Loki’s feet while he pets you?”

I chuckle, “I’m sure there will be plenty of time for that. Now, the names.”

“Bera Vollan, Oddny Mordsen, Einar Landvik ….” she rattles off. 

*****

“I thought I would find you here,” Loki says startling me.

“Oh! Loki! Must you sneak up on me like that?” I gasp.

“What’s this?” he asks, reading over my list.

“My distraction for tomorrow. I’m going to interview them and collect their life stories.” 

“Ambitious little Pet aren’t you?” he says amused.

“That’s official ambitious little Pet now,” I say, feigning offense.

“Mmmhm, yes, the ceremony is set for next Friday night, and then your official duties will begin.” 

“Official duties?”

“Keeping me company while holding court, pleasuring me whenever I want, catering to my ever desire.”

My face flushes hotly with desire.“We don’t have to wait for a ceremony for that,” I work up the courage to say.

He grins at me seductively, “Is that so?” He wraps an arm around my waist and suddenly, we are in our bedroom. 

“What? How? Can you teach me how to do that?” I ask hopefully. It would certainly save time climbing up and down all the stairs.

“In time perhaps, it’s a very dangerous spell. If done incorrectly, body parts can be left behind, and I certainly don’t want that with you,” he whispers into my ear, his large hand firmly squeezing my backside.

“No, that wouldn’t be good would it?” I say amused.

“No, it would not. And you have so many delicious parts Pet,” he whispers huskily, now squeezing my breasts. His lips crash into mine as he tears away my dress. I kiss him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his lean frame. He picks up my naked body bride style, dropping me onto the bed.

Shrieking and giggling from the mighty bounce, Loki climbs on top of me, claiming my mouth once more. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, I moan softly and my hips rise to meet his. I try grinding against him, but his hips pin me to the bed. Unable to move, my body only fights harder to be free. And the harder I fight, the more aroused I become. Loki watches me amused, waiting for me to tire myself out.

“Are you finished now?” he asks me, as I pant heavily. Before I can respond, he slips a finger inside me. “Ohhh, so wet Pet. Do you enjoy not being able to move?” he grins wickedly. I remain silent, unwilling to give up my secrets. Feeling him remove his finger, I frown disappointed. But then, Loki takes my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together, and pins it to the bed. My head snaps to the side staring at it when I let out a small gasp – Loki’s head is at my entrance. His free hand reaches up pinning my other one to the bed. I chew on my bottom lip furiously as I am now completely at the mercy of him. 

He barely thrusts into me and I moan low in my throat. It’s been ages since anyone was inside me and certainly no one this large. I grip his head as soon as I can, causing him to moan in my ear. It sends violent shivers throughout my body. I’ve never heard anything so arousing in my life. I’ve never heard anything like that in my life before. I would do anything to have him make that noise again. 

Sliding into me a little more, he groans, “You’re so tight. Are you sure you’re not a maid?”

Might as well be, I think, bitterly and embarrassed by my lack of experience. He pushes a little deeper and I can feel my walls stretching, trying to accommodate him. My moans turn into high pitch whines as all the muscles in my body tighten.

“Are you alright? I don’t want to hurt you,” he pauses. My mind instantly returns to Robert. He would always say that, even when he was barely touching me; as if I was a china doll that was too delicate to handle. I sincerely hope Loki is not going to be like that too.

“I’m fine Loki, you’re just very large,” I manage to get out. Forgetting that, Loki could very easily hurt me if he was not careful. He smiles down at me, kissing my forehead.

“There, I’m all in,” he groans. I smile to myself, wondering what other noise I can produce from him. 

“Really?” I say surprised, squeezing myself tightly around him. Looking at him, I never would have guessed he fit comfortable inside me…. Then again, maybe his magic had something to do with it… He pulls out just a little and thrusts inside me ever so gently… so gently. He works at a slow and steady rhythm, in and out, in and out. It’s not that it isn’t nice, but when I close my eyes, it feels exactly like Robert. I mask my disappointment, I was hopping Loki would be different. But, thankfully, it takes Loki five minutes to notice what Robert never did.

“Are you enjoying yourself Pet? You are very quiet,” he says in between gentle thrusts. 

What do I say to him? I’ll pass on the sweet and romantic sex, thank you. Just use me like a whore. “You don’t have to be quite so gentle with me,” I say timidly. He stares into my eyes searching for something. He pulls almost completely out of me and – my head snaps back moaning into the air as my hips rise clear off the bed. Quickly, he thrusts into me again, reaching deeper inside me. My moans turn into wails of pleasure; I never knew sex could feel this good.

Suddenly, Loki’s hot breath whispers in my ear, “Say my name.” My brain refuses to work in its aroused state. “Say the name of your king. Say the name of the one who owns you,” he whispers harshly, tightening his grip on my hands as he thrusts into me harder.

“Loki,” I moan softly out of habit. Robert had insisted that I stay as silent as possible when we had sex.

“Louder!” he demands, “I want to hear you. I want the guards posted outside the doors to hear you,” he growls. 

I did not think it was possible for me to become any more aroused, but Loki had inadvertently stumbled upon another one of my kinks. I moan his name louder, and with each moan, he times his thrusts perfectly making me even louder then I intended. It’s not before long before I feel my stomach muscles tightening, singling my impending release. I try warning Loki, but by now, I cannot even complete calling out his short name. I am just on the edge when Loki returns to his slow, gentle thrusts.

“Wha – no – I was – why?” I cry out in frustration, fighting against his hold on me. This is now the second time he has done this to me! 

“Because Ravenna,” he smirks down at me, “I think I am figuring you out. Now, would you like me to keep fucking you like I was?” he asks calmly.

His controlled tone drives me crazy, “Yes, yes, please.”

“Then beg me.”

“Beg – beg you?” I stutter.

“If you want to come tonight.”

I most certainly do but, I’ve never attempted anything like this. What if I do it wrong? What if Loki laughs at me? “Please, Loki… fffff… fuck me,” I say, getting a rush from the vulgarity of it. 

“That’s a start Pet. Say it again.”

“Fuck me Loki.”

“Now say it with some meaning.”

I gaze into his eyes, and with as much confidence as I can muster say, “Fuck me.”

“We’ll add to that later. I like my partners vocal,” he grins, thrusting deep inside me. Bending down, he runs his tongue over my nipple taking it in between his teeth, gently nipping at it. My back arches and arms shake, fighting to get free of him, but he has me firmly in his grasp. He returns to his previous momentum, thrusting fast and hard. I moan out his name, begging him not to stop, to push me over the edge. I’m not sure if it’s loud enough for the guards to hear, but Loki seems pleased with it. Thankfully, he toys with me no longer and I quickly find my release. He releases my hands, kissing down my body as he pulls me against him.

My arms ache as I bring them to my sides, “What about, what about you? What can I do—”

Loki shushes me, “All in good time Pet, all in good time. You will have an eternity to pleasure me eager one. Sleep now Ravenna.” I start to protest, but Loki kisses me into submission. He holds me in his arms tightly so that I am forced to do nothing but drift off to sleep. 

*****

“Wake up Ravenna,” Loki’s soft voice calls to me, “Wake up.”

I crack open an eye, “Nooooo,” I whine; “I don’t want to get up.” Last night was the best sleep I ever had in my life. All I want is to lay in bed with Loki and lounge in his arms the entire day.

“You must. The peasants are here to see me and it is your duty to ready me.”

“Fine, fine,” I mutter struggling to get out of bed. Unlike our first bath time, this one is short with no distracting sensual activities. After dressing Loki, which takes longer than both of us expect, (having never done it before) we arrive late to the throne room. We part ways, Loki to his throne and I to the seating area where I find Lin waiting for me, ink and paper at the ready.

“Do you have the list?” I ask her. I take it from her skimming the long list of names. “Take me to Bera Vollan,” I tell her.

“She is the head servant; she is not here in the throne room. If you wish to speak to her, I can take you to her,” Lin says.

“No, I think I should stay here. Loki seemed so pleased that I was here listening to these preceding. I can always interview her later. What about Oddny Mordsen?” I inquire about the second name.

“She is the second in charge of the servants. She too is not in the throne room.”

I sigh, “Well who on this list is in the throne room?” She points to a name one third of the way down on the list. “Fine, we will start the interviews with them, take me to them.”

I did not know what I was getting myself into. Lin introduces me to the man, and over the next eight hours (including the lunch break), he proceeds to tell me half of his life’s story. We schedule to finish our interview the following week. It was then I realized why Lin and Loki had teased me about this new hobby of mine. Collecting life stories of people who live for five thousand years is going to take a very long time. At least it gives me something to do. Anything is better than sitting in the stands with absolutely no mental stimulation. 

By the time dinner comes around, I am grateful to be alone with Loki despite having a headache from the incisive talking of my interviewee. Curiously, Loki inquires about my hobby, asking how it is going, if it was as I expected. Thankfully, he is just as exhausted as I am and after a quick dinner, we retire to the bedroom.

After a few harmless fondles, he presses his face into my neck, his lips brushing against my skin, “No pleasures of the flesh tonight Pet, you need your rest, tomorrow afternoon will be a busy one for you.”

“Oh? What is going on tomorrow?”

“A visit to Midgard,” he says sleepily.

“Why are we visiting Midgard?”

“For you, Pet. You arrived here accidentally, without the chance to say goodbye to your home. Tomorrow is your opportunity. And, it has been a long time since I have been to your realm. I’m curious to see what has changed since my last visit.”


	16. Return to Midgard

“Are you alright?” Loki asks me after catching me wince walking down the stairs.

“I’m fine,” I smile, “just a little sore from last night,” I confess.

“Sore from that Pet? That was nothing,” he winks at me.

“Oh, what a beautiful sunset!” I gasp, catching a glimpse of the Asgardian sky. By the time I woke up, it was already mid-afternoon. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed browsing through some papers. I apologized to him, but he assured me it was fine, he could wait a few more hours before returning to Midgard.

Helping me into the carriage for the short trip across the Rainbow Bridge, he enters behind me, closing the door as we take off.

“It’s so beautiful,” I repeat as the reds and oranges light up the sky, playing cross the lake. “When can I see more of Asgard? I read about the forests and the deserts and the crystal waterfalls and the mystic mountains and the ancient cities and they all sound so wonderful. I would love to see them with you Loki.”

“After your ceremony Ravenna, I promise you we can spend a few weeks traveling around Asgard.”

“In the carriage?” I ask, thinking of all the things we could get up to in here alone.

“If you wish… Ahh, we’re here,” he announces. Helping me out of the carriage, I find myself in front of the large round building I had been escorted to when I first arrived. “I believe you have not been properly introduced to Heimdall.” Entering the building, Loki calls out for the man. He materializes as if from out of the shadows.

“Lady Ravenna, this is Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost. Heimdall, this is the Lady Ravenna, my new Pet,” he says proudly. “I am taking Ravenna on a visit home,” he tells Heimdall. Turning to me, he says, “The Bifrost is the safest way to travel between worlds.”

“Worlds? There are other worlds? Where else have to traveled to?” I inquire as he leads me along.

“I have been to all of them.”

“How many are there? What were they like?” I ask amazed. Grandmother Bonnie never mentioned multiple worlds in her stories of Thor and Odin. 

“Perhaps I will take you to a few of them someday. After you grow tired of exploring Asgard,” he smiles. For some reason, I suddenly feel guilty. Here Loki has, taken me in, a stranger, given me this honor of becoming his Pet, and all I can do is ask him for more and more. He must think me ungrateful. 

“You don’t have to Loki, I don’t want to inconvenience you with my persistent wants,” I say embarrassed.

He turns, looking at me curiously, “You are not inconveniencing me Ravenna, nor are your wants extravagant or unreasonable. I am glad you are curious. I cater to you because it pleases me, not because I am forced to.” We stop walking, facing away from Heimdall. “Hold on to me. You may feel a little uneasy when this is over.”

Before I can say anything, a wall of brightly colored light surrounds us and we are catapulted into the air. We move at such speed, I close my eyes in fear of their safety. The wind whips at my hair and pulls at my skin as I hold on to Loki for dear life. Then, as soon as it started, it is over. Trembling, I still hold on to Loki. He wraps his arms around me, soothing my head with his hand, whispering it is alright, trying to calm me.

“And you’re sure this is the safest way to travel?” I ask finally letting go of him.

“I’m sure Pet,” he smiles reassuringly. Looking around, I realize we are just outside my apartment complex. “I was planning on taking you out to lunch, but seeing as its evening now, where would you like to dine for dinner?” 

“There is a really good Mexican restaurant down the street from here,” I suggest.

“Would you not rather go to Mexico itself?” he asks me.

“Really? You can do that?” I ask amazed. But then, on second thought, I chuckle, “To be honest, I think I prefer Americanized Mexican food over the authentic food.” He takes my hand in his when I realize we are still in our Asgardian clothes. “I think we should change our clothes. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” With a snap of his fingers, my clothes suddenly transform into a long, tight, off the shoulders green with gold embroidery silk dress. “Oh, Loki, this is absolutely stunning! But, it’s far too fancy for the restaurant.”

“What do you suggest?” he asks me.

“Change the fabric to cotton, loosen the dress and lose the embroidery.” With another snap of his fingers, the changes are implemented.

“Simple, but it still complements you wonderfully,” he says. He snaps his fingers again and his usual leather outfit transforms into the most beautifully well tailored suit I have ever seen. The jacket is long; reaching to his knees and is flared out a little at the bottom. It makes him look well over the six feet that he is. Around his neck is a green and gold scarf and hiding behind that is a white shirt and black tie. 

I gasp, “Loki, you look … you look …” my words failing me. 

“Is it too much?” he asks looking down at himself, “Should I change it as well?”

“NO!” I accidently shout, “You look very handsome Loki, very handsome.”

He grins at me mischievously, linking my arm with his, “Lead on my Pet.”

As we walk, he tells me the last time he was on Midgard was just before the twentieth century. He visited the lands that use to worship his brother and father, and found thousands leaving for a place called America. Other then the railroads, he did not like what he found there; the overpopulated dirty cities, the disparity between the rich and the poor, the hypocrisy of the reformers. Once he left, he never found a reason to return to Midgard, until now. 

“I hate to tell you Loki, but it hasn’t gotten much better.”

“And that is why you and I shall remain on Asgard,” he says mater of factly. “But for tonight, the evening is yours.”

Spying the restaurant, I all but drag him inside, eager to be seen with such a handsome man as Loki. Entering the building, the air is thick with mariachi music. I turn looking at Loki, who is wide eyed. It never even crossed my mind that this would be a culture shock for him. Loki removes his jacket and scarf, and I find myself unable to focus on anything except for his chest. Who knew a simple white shirt and black tie could be so alluring?…

I don’t know how we came to be sitting at a table with menus in front of us. Already knowing what I wanted, I don’t bother looking over the menu, but instead scoot closer to Loki, who is muttering to himself.

“I don’t know what any of these dishes are,” he whispers to me. I go through the menu with him, explain each item one by one. “These are very different from Asgardian dishes,” he comments in dismay. The waitress arrives setting down our water along with some chips and salsa, which I eagerly dive into. 

“Are you two ready to order or do you need some more time?” she asks in a faint accent. I look at Loki who looks absolutely clueless.

“A few more minutes please –”

“No, I’m ready, go ahead Ravenna,” Loki says closing his menu.

“I’ll have the enchilada and sope combination, with a large side of pozole please,” I say happily. This restaurant has the best pozole and it is likely the last time I am ever going to have it.

“I’ll have the same,” Loki quickly says.

The waitress smiles at us, “That makes it easy.”

As she walks away I ask Loki, “Do you have any idea what you just ordered?” He shakes his head no. He watches me a few moments as I delicately snack on the chips and salsa before trying one himself. As soon as the chip is in his mouth, he coughs violently reaching for the water. I try to stop him, but am too late. He drinks half the glass before he stops, tears forming in his eyes.

It’s milk you want Loki, not water. Water only makes it worse.

He stuffs more chips into his mouth holding them there, dabbing at the tears in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” I ask rubbing his back. I’ve never seen anyone have such an odd reaction to salsa before.

Chewing the chips, covering his mouth with his hand, he asks, “Is all Mexican food this spicy?”

“Some Mexican food is yes, but that salsa is relatively mild…. Perhaps you shouldn’t eat the enchilada…” I trail off concerned. I never would have guess Loki had such a delicate palate. Just as Loki is starting to recover, the mariachi band starts heading in our direction playing Si Nos Dejan. He glairs at them all the way until they finally stop in front of us, with the trumpets blasting in our ears. He waves them away obviously annoyed with them, and they go off, looking for another table to serenade.

“I hope you don’t mind me sending them away. I prefer to dine in silence, or light conversation,” he explains.

“I understand,” I say, feeling the same way. Thankfully, no other incidences happen during dinner. I trade my sope for his enchilada not wanting to risk him choking again. He gawks at me amazed by the amount of spoonfuls of salsa I put into my pozole. “I like it extra spicy,” I admitted sheepishly. We say little during dinner, I think, because Loki is too busy trying to comprehend all of the new flavors he is tasting for the first time. I check in with him every so often to see how he is enjoying his dinner. He says he likes it, but it doesn’t seem as great a success as I had hoped.

*****

Walking back to my house, Loki perks up again, stealing kisses from me, wrapping his arms around me, and inquiring as to what is next. 

“Going back to my apartment to pack up some things, and then back home.”

“It pleases me that you refer to Asgard as your home,” he mutters, kissing my neck as we enter my apartment complex. Quickly, we make our way to my apartment, trying not to get distracted by his kisses and caresses. As we approach my door, I notice police tape blocking it off.

“That’s odd,” I mutter. Why would there be – ohhh, I mysteriously disappeared… Perhaps they think I was kidnapped? “Can you pop it open?” I ask Loki. With a flick of his wrist he does and we enter into the darkness. Groping for the light switch, I flick it on, and see nothing has been disturbed. I sigh, happy to be in familiar surroundings. “Let me take your jacket Loki, sit down, make yourself comfortable,” I tell him as I hang his jacket up.

I roam around my apartment, looking for things I want to take with me to Asgard. From the living room, I grab the few photo albums and framed portraits. I am about to grab another photo from the wall when I feel Loki’s presence behind me.

“Who is that?” he asks me.

“Emma, my great, great, grandmother. It’s the oldest picture of a family member I have.”

“She looks nothing like you,” he says bluntly.

I chuckle, “I never saw much resemblance myself. I guess I take after the Slavic side of the family more than the Scandinavian.” I take the photo from the wall, “Is there something we can put these in, for the trip home?” I ask. From out of the air, he produces a box. I do so love his magic. Setting the items inside, I run off to my bedroom, with Loki and the box trailing behind.

I motion Loki to sit on my bed to wait for me, once again getting distracted by his white shirt and black tie. I gather up my bottles of nail polish, nail polish remover, a few selected books and my music player, although I’m not exactly sure why. As far as I have seen, there is no way for me to listen to it in Asgard… Setting these in the box, I turn to my closet opening it. Pulling out my favorite dress, I sigh, wondering if I should even bother packing it.

“Are you going to bring that?” Loki asks curiously.

“I don’t know, do you think I should?”

“Why not? I’m sure it looks lovely on you, Pet. Bring it along and any others you have. You can model them for me back home,” he smiles.

I take another dress from my closet, “I never got to wear them much,” I say as I put them in the box. Searching through my closet again, way in the back I find my long, flowing, scooped neck forest green dress. I pull it out, smiling to myself as I look at it. 

“What the story with that dress?” Loki asks me.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem awfully happy looking at it.”

“Oh, I’m just…. Nothing,” I sigh, embarrassed.

“What is it? Tell me,” he says curiously.

“It’s stupid,” I say going to put the dress in the box. Loki catches my arms stopping me in my tracks.

“Tell me,” he repeats sternly.

“I… I…,” I look away from Loki too embarrassed, “I use to have fantasies about wearing this dress.”

“What kind of fantasies?”

“Sexual fantasies,” I confess.

“Put the dress on,” he grins.

“What?”

“Put it on.”

Shimming out of my dress, I stand before Loki in my undergarments getting ready to put on the new dress when I feel my breasts drop. Loki has magically removed my bra and panties. I scold him playfully before finishing putting on the dress.

“Now,” he says pulling me onto his lap, “I want you to tell me your fantasy,”

“You really want to know it?” I ask excitedly, gently tugging on his tie. He is impossibly good looking in this simple outfit.

“Yes, I do,” he says untying the strings that holds the top of the dress closed. Free of the dress, my breasts emerge and Loki cups one massaging it. He runs his thumb over my stiff nipple causing me to shiver and lean into his touch.

“That is very distracting,” I tell him as I shift on his leg.

“Good, it’s suppose to be. Now tell me your fantasy,” he commands pinching my nipple. 

I take a depth breath, “Well, I’m wearing this dress waiting for my partner to come home… Guess that’s you now,” I say shyly. “And… and you come home angry about something, I don’t know what, you won’t tell me. And you spot me in here and…” I trail off embarrassed.

“Go on,” Loki urges me on, fondling my breasts.

“You pick me up and carry me over to that desk, laying me over it and…”

“And what do I do to you on that desk?” he purrs in my ear. 

“You … you ravish me right there. And you keep going, you keep going, you don’t finish until… until, you use me to pleasure yourself,” it all comes rushing out as I tug on his tie, squirming in his lap, feeling my arousal starting to pool in between my legs. Overcome with lust, I pull on Loki’s tie forcing him onto a kiss. I can tell it surprises him, but he returns the kiss as he starts to break away from me. “Where are you going? Did I say something wrong? Why are –” I start to ask but he silences me with a wink. I watch him as he walks right out my door, pondering just what he is up to.

He doesn’t keep me waiting long.

Loki enters, slamming the door behind him. Startled, I jump to my feet. He paces around angrily looking down the hallway and then in the living room. He catches sight of me in the bedroom, barreling towards me.

What’s going on? What’s wrong with him? I think as he roughly picks me up. I am on the verge of safewording when he carries me over to the desk, laying me down on it. And then it hits me. He’s acting out my fantasy. And suddenly, all my fears melt away.

“I meant the other way. Turn me over, on my stomach,” I say to him excitedly.

“Oh… OHHH,” Loki says, the position dawning on him. His large hands are at my hips, gripping them tightly, carefully turning me over, and then, slamming me against his cock, grinding into my backside. I bit my lip giggling, feeling a surge of lust. It’s arousing how Loki can be so gentle one second and so rough the next. Gripping the edge of the desk, most of my upper body hanging over it, he roughly kicks my feet apart, grinding into me again. With my feet pinned apart, I can feel him lifting my dress, exposing my backside. He runs his hand over the curve of it, squeezing it gently. Back and forth, back and forth his hand goes.

“You’ve been a bad girl Ravenna,” he purrs. I can’t help but giggle out of sheer happiness. Not even a month together and we are acting out one of my oldest fantasies. Suddenly, my head is being pulled back by my hair as Loki whispers in my ear, “You think this is funny Pet?”

“N – no,” I stutter in arousal as his hard cock presses into me.

“No what?”

“No, Sir” I moan.

“Bad girls get punished,” he says releasing my hair with a shove.

“What have I –” A powerful slap hits my backside and my entire body goes ridge from shock. I turn, looking at him wide eyed. “Do that again,” I breathe. After two years of working up the courage to ask Robert to spank me, he stopped after the first halfhearted attempt, and nothing could convince him to continue. “Do it again, please Sir,” I whimper.

“Keep your head down,” he says place a hand on my head. He holds it down as another slap lands on my backside. I moan low in my throat as I arch into his touch, the sensation traveling from my backside to my clit. “And keep your ass down,” he says with another powerful slap that slams my hips back down on the desk. Another moan rips though me as I buck against him starting to feel my arousal slide down my legs. The pressure on my head increases as more slaps rains down. My backside is on fire from all its new attention. Not to mention the growing throbbing from my untouched clit.

“Loki, please… please…” I plead. Another slap. “Sir please,” I cry out, “I can’t take any more… any more teasing.”

Loki’s fingers are at my thighs, following the line of my arousal up to my lips. He traces them with his fingertips before sliding two fingers inside. I buck against him trying to push them in deeper.

“Please Sir,” I beg, gripping his fingers tightly, “I want more of you.”

“I’ll decided that,” he says slowly pumping his fingers.

“I want your cock in me, I need it in me, fucking me. Please Sir fuck me. I need your cock in me so badly it hurts,” I beg.

“Ohhh,” he moans, teasing me with the tip of his cock to my entrance. “You’ve gotten better at begging.” Again, I try bucking against him but his hands are on my hips holding me firmly in place. Then, without warning, he slams into me with his entire weight as his large cock stretches and fills me. I grip him as tightly as I can, just as I grip the edge of the desk as he pounds into me. I hear him moaning and muttering things to himself I can’t make out. One of his hands leaves my hips, roughly grabbing my breast, palming it as he thrusts into me. 

As he thumbs and roll my nipple between his fingers, I feel his teeth biting into my shoulder. I moan, arching into it, causing my hips to shift under him. Loki takes advantage of this, thrusting into me deeper. After another bite to my other shoulder, all the muscles in my body start to tighten. I try warning Loki I am close, but all he does is bite me harder. It is enough to send me over the edge moaning his name. My body goes limp, but Loki doesn’t fault in his actions.

He continues, faster and harder than previously. His hands are back firmly on my hips, holding them in place as he slams me into the desk. I know bruises will be forming there in the morning. Despite my weakened post climactic state, I grip Loki as hard as I can, trying to insure his release.

Suddenly, his hand is fisted in my hair pulling me clear off the desk. He turns my head to his and his lips are on mine kissing me deeply. He breaks the kiss allowing me to slow sink back down onto the desk. His cock is throbbing inside of me now as his thrusts grow wild and erratic. He moans loudly as with one final thrust he holds me against him as I feel a warmth shoot up inside me. It’s not until his forehead is resting on my back that I realize what just happened. Loki came inside of me. Loki found pleasure though me.

I am so happy, so elated, so relieved to know that finally, finally there is someone who finds me attractive, that there isn’t something wrong with me, that I begin to weep.

“Ravenna, what’s wrong?” Loki asks, hearing me sniffle. I remain silent, cry harder. 

“Ravenna,” he whispers turning me over, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” he asks, tightly holding me to his chest.

“No Loki, nothing is wrong,” I say smiling through the tears. “I’m happy, I’m really, really, happy. You made me happy,” I say cupping his face in my hand, guiding him into a kiss. He returns the kiss softly before breaking it, wiping my tears away from my face.

“I’m glad I make you happy Pet, but you’re not going to cry from joy every time I come inside you are you?”

“Oh shut up Loki,” I giggle, kissing him again.


	17. Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some fem slash exploration in this chapter so if that's not your thing, you can skip it. You won't miss anything vital to the story.

“Lady Ravenna,” Kadlin insists on calling me now, “May I ask you a question?”

“Yes Lin, of course.”

“You seem awfully more nervous than the average person on their first play date. Is everything okay?” she whispers. The two of us trail behind Loki who is leading us to the lake, where Runa and her Owner are waiting.

I hold my breath before answering, “Honestly? I think I may have rushed into this without thinking. I was caught up in the moment when I told Loki to make the arrangements… And I fear I have given Runa the wrong impression of myself. She is expecting things to take place which I don’t think are going to happen.”

Lin smiles trying to reassure me, “I’ve told you before, she isn’t expecting anything to happen. Nor will she force you into anything. If the two of you don’t get along, it will not be the first time a play date has been unsuccessful. These things happen. Have you told Loki about your apprehensions?”

“No,” I shake my head. “He seemed so pleased when I agreed to the idea of a play date. I don’t want him knowing I’m having second thought. Promise you won’t leave me alone with Runa, unless I specifically ask you to.”

“I promise my lady.” 

As we enter the grounds, the sun shines down greeting us. We walk towards the shore of the lake when Runa’s red hair comes into view. Approaching her, I see she is wearing a short, strapless, pale blue dress, perfectly matching the crystal clear water. I have to admit, she is very pretty. Her Owner is standing next to her, as well as another man. 

“Their servant,” Lin informs me. Loki turns, taking my hand in his, and leads me down to where I see they have prepare a blanket and various food stuffs for us.

“Your Majesty, Lady Ravenna,” Runa’s Owner says as he, Runa, and their servant bow low before us. I bite the edge of my lip trying to keep a straight face; I’ve never been bowed to before, seems a bit silly to me. “It is with great honor I present to you my Pet, Miss Runa Raudrhofud.”

Goodness, that’s a mouth full.

“You may do with her as you wish,” he continues.

Not quite knowing what to say, I decided on, “Thank you, that is very generous of you.” 

Runa and her Owner motion us to sit on the blanket. Runa, Lin, and I sit where we are, but I notice the men sit a ways from us. I turn to Lin looking for an explanation.

“They just mean to give you and Runa a little privacy. I would be sitting with them if you dismissed me.” Everyone digs into the food, most of it now familiar to me. The three of us nibble on it in awkward silence while I notice Loki and Runa’s Owner deep in conversation. I try eavesdropping, but to no avail. 

Taking the cue from Loki, I attempt making conversation, “That is a very pretty dress Runa.”

“Thank you, blue is my favorite color. I’m sure you’re excited to get out of those brown clothes and into some green ones.”

I smile, “Only five days away now… Do you know what’s going to take place?”

“You will be presented to the court, and there will be a feast as well as entertainment. And, the higher ranking the Owner or Pet, the more extravagant the ceremony. And since your Owner is the king… I can’t even fathom it. It will be an event for the ages,” she says. We continue eating, becoming more comfortable with one another, but still (at least on my part), a little shy when I make a suggestion.

“Would you like me to paint your nails?” I ask, as I start setting up the bottles of nail polish I brought back with me. I have always enjoyed painting other people’s nails, but rarely got the opportunity. 

“What?” Runa looks at me blankly.

“Paint your nails,” I say pointing to the bottles.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she says confused.

“Oh, of course! I forgot. Here, I’ll show you,” I say, moving my food to the side. Taking the green in my hand, I twist the top off and start to carefully paint my nails. Runa sits next to me to get a better look at what I’m doing.

“That’s so pretty!” she exclaims, “Yes, yes, paint my nails!” she bounces up and down. I smile starting to warm up to her. It makes me happy seeing her so excited over something so simple. By the time I am finished, my nails are green with gold glitter on top, sparkling in the sunlight. “Let’s see, the colors I have are: black, light blue, silver, blue glitter, silver glitter, and gold glitter.”

“Blue!” she says sticking her fingers out at me. Taking the bottle in one hand, and her slender fingers in the other, I start to paint her nails. The more I paint her nails, the more comfortable I become as she chats about herself. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Lin watching us, seemingly entranced by the transformation of natural to painted nails.

By the time her nails are finished and dry, she wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly chanting, “Thank you,” over and over again. She rises, running over to her Owner showing them off. (They do complement her dress wonderfully.)

I sigh happily, “Lin, I guess you were right, nothing’s going to happen. I don’t think I’ll be needing you to stick with me.”

“Told you so,” she teases.

“Thank you though. Oh, and feel free to use my nail polish whenever you want,” I inform her. Her face lights up as she gathers up the bottles inspecting them intensely.

When Runa returns she is fanning herself with her hand, “It is getting mighty hot. I’m going to go splash around in the lake, do you want to join me?” I stand to accept her offer, but forget I am wearing a full length dress.

“I can’t go in the lake wearing this.”

“Take it off.”

I smile embarrassedly, “I can’t do that.” Loki prefers me not to wear anything under my dresses, and while I like Runa, I have no desire for her to see me naked.

“Ask Loki to make your dress like mine. With his magic,” she suggests. Now I am the one running off to my Owner.

“Loki,” I call out to him. He grabs my hand looking at my nails.

“I do love my colors on you,” he says kissing my fingers.

I giggle, “Runa and I want to play in the water, but my dress is too long. Could you please make my dress short like hers?” I ask sweetly. And with a wave of his hand, my dress shrinks to my thighs. Quick as lightening, his hand is up my dress squeezing my backside.

“I can’t wait to get you out of these dresses and into your regular clothing,” he whispers, winking at me. He gives me one more squeeze before waving me away, “Go play, go play.”

Re-joining Runa, the two of us kick off our shoes and head towards the sandy shore. She reaches the water before me, splashing about with her legs. Letting the cool water lap at my feet, I turn, waving to Loki. He and Runa’s Owner wave back, while Lin is too engrossed with her nails to notice me.

Entering the lake, I wade out to my thighs, the water just touching the hem of my dress. Running my hands through the water, I look down, seeing straight to the sandy bottom. Runa splashes towards me with a wide grin on her face.

“Isn’t this better?”

“It’s certainly cooler.” Suddenly, she splashes water at me. I scream, turning my head and holding up my arms, but the bottom of my dress is now soaked, sticking to my legs. I feign annoyance “How rude!” I splash her back, accidently drenching her. I giggle, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean –”

“I’m going to get you!” she threatens, taking off after me. Again, I scream, trying to run away, but the water proves too much for me. She grabs hold of my hand and tries pulling me towards her. I pull away and my hand slips free, sending her flying backwards into the water. Gasping, my hands fly to my mouth, and then to hide a smile as she rises from the water, looking at me sullenly. 

“I’m sorry,” I chuckle. She crosses her arms with a ‘humph,’ and starts to make for the shore, but not before splashing me one final playful time. “Where are you going?” I call out to her.

“To lie down and dry off.”

I follow behind, a little disappointed that our time in the water is over so quickly. The hot sand sticks to my feet, wedging itself in between my toes as I cross the shore. I try cleaning them once I reach the grass, not wanting to track sand onto our picnic blanket. 

I sit across from Runa, her distractingly wet dress clinging to her body, showing off every curve. Catching my eye, she peels it off, dropping it on the grass next to her. Lying down on the blanket, she stretches out, completely naked.

Is she trying to seduce me? I figure there is no point in trying to hide my roaming eyes. Her wet breasts glisten in the sun as they rise and fall with her breathing. Her small, pale pink nipples stand erect and at attention. The familiar dull throb of arousal grows in my clit.

“Do you want to touch me?” she asks in the same soft, seductive voice she used when I first met her.

Definitely trying to seduce me. “What?” I ask, my voice cracking.

“Do you want to touch me?” she repeats, with that wide smile she had flashed me in the dungeon room. 

“Touch you where?” I venture.

“Anywhere you want,” she practically purrs. I feel my skin growing hot, and I know it’s not from the sun. I bit my lip nervously; I’ve never done anything like this before. “You don’t have to be shy Ravenna,” she says crawling on her hands and knees over to me. She lays down in front of me, presenting herself to me. I swallow hard. Reaching my hand out, it hovers over her breast momentarily before I retract it. The desire is there, but…

I feel like an absolute idiot saying this, “Runa, I like you a lot, I do … But, only as a friend. I think you want things from me which I know I wouldn’t be able to fulfill and I feel if I were to act on your question … I don’t want you thinking I am a tease, or leading you on, only to be disappointed when I … I don’t want to sleep with you.”

Runa laughs at my confession instantly putting me in a foul mood. The absolute thing I cannot stand is people laughing at me when I’m genuinely trying to be polite. I don’t have to be nice to you, you know, I think.

Still chuckling, she takes my hand in hers, “Sweet Ravenna, I can see why the king is so taken with you. It’s kind of you to be so honest and upfront with me, I appreciate it. But, it’s obvious now that you don’t lust after me as how I had hoped. As much as I would like, I know there is nothing I could do to make you want to sleep with me, or probably much of anything else.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you,” I say, relived and grateful for her understanding.

Sitting up, she shrugs her shoulders, “We can’t always get what we want. I still have Klint, and there’s always the Gallery,” she smirks mischievously at me. “But my offer still stands, if you want to touch me.”

“I wouldn’t be taking advantage of you?”

She rolls her eyes at me, “Were you this difficult with Loki when he got you into bed? Don’t take offense Ravenna, but this isn’t all about you. I like to be touched, I enjoy being played with. So if you want to touch me, touch me. You’re so stiff and formal when it comes to being physical, you need to relax and loosen up a bit. Have some fun Ravenna,” she says scrunching up her nose. 

“I’m sorry; it’s just not like this back on Midgard. I can’t go around groping pretty women I hardly know. Old habits die hard I guess.”

“Well now’s your chance,” she smiles at me. 

Smiling back, I nervously raise my hand. I run my thumb over her nipple, feeling it stiffen from my touch. It sends a rush of excitement through me. I rub it back and forth, catching it between my thumb and forefinger gently rolling and pinching it.

“Can I sit on your lap?” she asks me. Nodding my head yes, she straddles my hips pressing herself against me. I cup her small breasts, kneading them, when she asks, “Can I kiss your cheek?”

“O – oaky,” I shyly reply. She presses her lips to my cheek giving me the tiniest of kisses. She gives me another kiss and another kiss, working her way down to the corner of my jaw – one of my weak spots. She nips at it gently and I moan under my breath, squeezing her breasts harder. She nips at it again, alternating between my jaw and my neck. I’m pinching and pulling roughly at her nipples now causing her to moan against my neck. She starts grinding against me and moaning my name. I allow her to do this for a few moments before gently pushing her away, still fondling her breasts. She bounces unhappily, trying to close the gap between us, but I give her a stern look.

“I think you should save that orgasm for your Owner,” I say, gently brushing my thumbs over her sensitive nipples. 

Shivering at the touch, she pouts, “And you said you weren’t a tease!”

“I lied,” I say, mirroring the same mischievous smirk she had given me earlier.

“Oooo, Ravenna you wicked thing! If you ever take a Pet, they’ll have to watch out for you.”

I give her nipples one final firm pinch, resulting in a lustful whimper from her, before helping her to her feet. Standing, I notice I am much wetter then I had anticipated. Surprising, as when I was touching her, I did not feel as aroused as I thought I would have. As we walk over to our Owners, Lin rushes out to greet us.

“Look,” she says, happily showing Runa and I her nails. Each one is a different color. Some are solid colors, others are glittered, and the rest are the two combined.

“How creative!” we tell her as our Owners approach us. 

“Over so soon?” Loki asks us. Runa and I look at each other, silently agreeing.

“I think so your Majesty. We have to save something to do for next time. Thank you for allowing me to play with Ravenna, it was an honor,” Runa says bowing.

I hide my confusion, something to do for next time? She even admitted she knew she probably couldn’t get me to do much with her. What did she have in mind, unless something like this again?

She holds out her arms, hugging me, and gives me a kiss on each cheek. “Until next time sweet Ravenna,” she whispers. I too, thank her Owner for the date, and Loki, Lin and I leave walking back to the palace. Looking back over my shoulder, Runa is already sinking herself down on her Owner’s cock.

Reaching the gardens, Loki asks me, “So, will there be a next time?”

“Runa apparently thinks so, thought I’m not so sure,” I say shrugging my shoulders confused.

“That is the traditional farewell for a play date, ending with something hopeful and positive instead of negative. No one wants to hear a rejection for a second date,” he says wrapping his arm around my waist. 

“Oh, well in that case, I wouldn’t mind seeing her again, in general. She is a nice, affable person. But, I don’t think I want to go on another date with her. I wasn’t as attracted to her as I thought,” I admit.

“I see… Was it her or her sex you weren’t attracted to?” he asks casually.

“It was her. I would be attracted to the right woman I think. She would have to exceedingly special though, like you,” I say, smiling up at him.

“Ravenna, there are no men like me, and even fewer women.”

“Then I’m all yours,” I say happily as he pulls me into a kiss.


	18. Trying Out the Throne

The days leading up my Presentation Ceremony were beyond hectic. Within a day of Runa, Lin and I sporting our nail polish, all the court women (and some of the men) were demanding Loki to send out special runners to Midgard to retrieve every shade of every color of nail polish they could get their hands on. And when the runners returned, the courtiers had hundred of signatures for Loki partitioning to open up a nail salon in the palace.

“Looks like you’ve started a court fashion Pet. Are you going to put that in your little history?” he asks amused.

“Maybe I will!” I never thought of including myself in the oral histories.

On Monday, Loki met with the long line of peasants, telling them he would be unavailable for a few weeks and Thursday would be their last time to meet with him until his cousin Fjolnir took over his duties.

“Loki has a cousin?” I whisper to Lin. I’m not sure why it surprised me so much.

“His mother’s brother’s son. He’s heir to the throne until Loki produces one of his own,” she whispers back.

“Loki doesn’t have any –” but I stop myself. Do I really want to know the answer to this question? No, I don’t, but I need to know. Loki is thousands of years old, I remind myself. It’s ridiculous to think in all that time he’s not had other lovers, or fathered children with them. “—Any base born children?” I ask feeling suddenly ill. I honestly don’t know how I would feel knowing there were children of Loki’s running around, and they weren’t mine.

“None that at least the court knows about,” she smiles at me. I let out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. “Although there aren’t any children here, I do not think Loki is the type of person to not be involved in his child’s life,” she says, looking at him sitting on the throne.

By Wednesday, some of the guests for my ceremony started to arrive. Loki and I greet each one, welcoming them to the palace as they present us with gifts. There was a Lord Jolema, a Lady Hindi the Younger, a Lord Harokin. There are so many I don’t really take notice of them. I wonder if this is how Loki feels with most everyone. All the while, the servants worked around us, decorate the throne room and the dining hall in green and gold. Afterwards, Lin and I took refuge in the library, away from all the hustle and bustle. I asked Anora on the way out if she would be attending my ceremony and she muttered, “Attendance is mandatory.”

The day before my ceremony is spent much in the same way, greeting guests and then hiding myself away. Only now I am becoming increasingly nervous about the ceremony and panicking.

“What if I do something wrong? What if I mess it up? I don’t want to disappoint Loki or make him look bad in front of everyone. There hasn’t even been a rehearsal yet! Is there going to be a rehearsal?” I ask getting more and more anxious with each question.

“Calm down and hold still,” Lin scolds me as she paints my nails black with gold glitter, Loki’s request. ‘He told me it would match your outfit,’ she had informed me.

“And I still don’t know what I’m wearing!” I add, just remembering.

“You will be fine. Runa already told you what’s going to happen. He will lead you around the throne room, say a few words and then dinner will be served.”

“But what if I slip in front of everyone?” I ask, mortified by the thought. 

“Then you will slip in front of everyone,” she shrugs her shoulders. 

“That’s reassuring!”

“Ravenna why are you so nervous? The courtiers love you. Everything will be fine,” she repeats. I fall into silence as she paints my nails.

I just don’t want to disappoint Loki.

*****

That night, I have a knot in my stomach as I lay in bed next to Loki. There never was a rehearsal. What am I suppose to do tomorrow? I’m going to mess everything up I know it!

“Is everything alright?” I hear Loki ask, “You’re not cuddling with me.”

I press my body against him, laying my head on his chest and tangling my legs with his. I wrap a finger around the ends of his hair twirling it as I think. “I’m just really nervous about tomorrow. I don’t really know what’s expected of me and I know it’s a big event and I don’t want to mess it up,” I confess.

“You’ll be fine Pet,” he says running his hands down my back soothing me.

“People keep saying that but…” 

“What can I do to ease your mind?”

“I know it’s really late but, could we do like, a rehearsal?” I ask hopefully.

“Of course,” he says kissing the top of my head. Loki rises from the bed and I join him as he walks out of our bedroom.

“Loki,” I call after him.

“Yes,” he replies turning. 

“Shouldn’t we put some clothes on?”

He chuckles, summoning clothes for the both of us. We make our way down to the throne room; telling Loki I’ve recently wanted to roam about the palace at night. Reaching the entrance to the throne room, he opens the door with a wave of his hand.

“Tomorrow evening, the doors will be open and the room will be full of courtiers, guests and servants,” he tells me, taking my hand in his. “I will lead you down the middle of the room, and you must look straight ahead, do not engage with anyone.”

“See, it’s a good thing we are doing this now, I would have messed that up tomorrow,” I say as he leads me down the empty room.

“I would have whispered it to you before we entered.”

“Oh.” Well don’t I feel foolish.

“Normally, the couple would stop just in front of the throne, bow to me and turn, addressing the audience. But, since I am king, we will just turn at the steps,” he says as we approach them. “I will say a few words along the lines of ‘This is my Pet Ravenna,’ so on and so forth. Each Owner says something different. And then a circular opening will form and I will lead you around this as well. Here is where you may interact with people, but you must be brief about it, you cannot stop as you walk the circle,” he explains, pointing out our route. “And then it’s on to the dining hallway for dinner and entertainment.”

“It’s as simple as that?” I asked amazed, “I was stressing over nothing!”

“Yes, I know,” Loki says amused.

“Well then, I guess we can go back to bed,” I say, feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I start to go but Loki catches my wrist stopping me.

“Not so fast little one.”

“Something else I should know about tomorrow?” I question.

“Tomorrow? No,” he says pulling me close and turning me towards the throne. “I was going to wait until after we got back from our… what would you call it… holiday –” 

“We’re going on vacation? Just the two of us? Where are we going?” I say excitedly.

“It’s a surprise, but we’ll have to take a few servants. Now, may I continue without being interrupted?” he scolds me gently.

“I’m sorry,” I smile guiltily. 

“I was going to tell you when we got back, but since we are here now, I might as well tell you the rules,” he says guiding me up the throne steps.

“Rules?” I question.

“Have you forgotten already?” he asks, his eyebrow arched. Gracefully, he sits in the throne, spreading his legs wide.

Don’t look at his crotch, I tell myself. I knew I would get too distracted to pay attention to whatever he was about to tell me.

“Our contract,” he says, the roll of parchment suddenly appearing in his hand. “You will do as your owner wishes,” he reads.

“Oh! Right!” I say a little too loudly. I had forgotten. “So, what are the rules then…. Sir?” I hesitate. Am I required to address him as that too now?

“You’re making a terrible Pet so far,” he says flatly. I gasp, more out of shock then hurt.

“It’s been awhile since I last saw that contract,” I say, trying to defend myself.

“Apparently so Pet,” Loki pauses, thinking. “Do you remember when I told you would have a few days to enjoy yourself before your duties to me started?”

“Yes.”

“That ends now,” he says sternly “From this moment on I am enforcing this contract. You will do exactly as I say when I say it, and please me however I want whenever I want. And if you disobey me in the slightest way, I will punish you for it.”

I feel strangely aroused by his words. “Yes, Sir,” I bow submissively, feeling it the natural thing to do. 

He smiles, “That’s better Pet. Now, come sit next to me.” Climbing up the steps, I sit on his left side, letting my legs rest out to my side. His hand is on my head, petting it gently, and I let out a small moan of appreciation. “I wasn’t sure if I should have specifically added this to the contract, as technically it falls under you doing what I want, but I see now I should have. While I am conducting court, you are to sit here next to me. Do you agree to that Ravenna?” he asked me.

“Yes,” I sigh happily, knowing I will be allowed to be so close to him. I hear a quill scratching away on the parchment. First amendment to our contract. I rest my body against his long leg and he stops petting me. I look up at him curiously. “When you are sitting next to me, you have to restrain yourself.”

“But I’m just leaning up against you. What’s the harm in that?” I ask sadly.

“Lean against me again and I’ll show you,” he says with a nod of his head. I do as he says, and he goes back to petting my head. I get lost in the sensation, resting my cheek on his thigh. As he pets me, I find myself kissing his thigh through his pants. Suddenly, he pulls on my hair roughly, snapping my head back as I moan loudly into the air. A surge of arousal washes over me and I press my body against his leg, rubbing my clit and cleavage against him. He pulls on my hair again and I increase my pace, rubbing against him harder, moaning as I go.

Oh, if only he would touch me. I sink my teeth into his thigh biting it, when he pulls me off of him.

“You see now what can happen? I can’t have you fucking my leg like an animal in front of my subjects,” he says staring into my eyes.

Oh my goodness! What just happened? That escalated so quickly! I think, shocked by my own actions. “Yes, yes, I see your point,” I say shakily from arousal. 

“I am the King, and since you are legally mine now, you are an extension of myself. I have spent ages cultivating my image and I cannot have you ruining it with your… wanton lust. You must act like me now; you are a reflection of me. All Pets are reflections of their owners.” 

“I hear what you’re saying Loki, but I don’t understand,” I confess, hoping he isn’t upset with me.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me, only that you had to restrain yourself. Here, sit on my lap,” he says patting it. I jump up eagerly, hopping into his lap. “Sometimes, when the courtiers are busying themselves with their sexual antics, you will find yourself becoming aroused. I am not without mercy Ravenna. I know that arousal not acted upon can lead to frustration, and frustration can lead to anger, and anger leads to terrible things,” he says, slowly unlacing my top. “By all means, I want you to relieve yourself of this frustration, but in an acceptable manor,” he says, exposing my breasts.

I suck in my breath, “And what is an acceptable manor?” His fingers brush against my nipple and it stiffens to the touch.

“Calmly,” he breathes, pinching at my nipple. A high pitched moan escapes me before I can stop it. He pinches the other one and I am able to swallow the moan. “That you are in control of your desires…” he says, taking both my nipples between his fingers and rolling them. “… No matter how aroused you are,” he finishes, giving them hard pinches.

“Oh, you mean, like this?” I ask as my hand slowly caresses his inner thigh. He nods his head yes before kissing my collarbone. Oh dear, this is going to be harder than it looks isn’t it, I dread. Languidly, my hand passes over his crotch ignoring it, and I swear I hear a disappointed groan from him.

He kisses down my chest, sucking the tender flesh along the way. When his tongue reaches my nipple, I grit my teeth and try to ignore the throbbing starting to form between my legs. And when he takes it into his mouth sucks on it with all his might, I bite my lip hard, groaning as I try to steady my focus.

In one fluid motion, my hand slips into his pants, grabbing his half hard cock. He moans against my chest as I slowly start stroking him. His fingers find their way into my slick folds and my hips automatically buck. He starts to pull away, but I catch his wrist with my hand, “Give me a chance Sir,” I whisper, releasing his wrist. He leaves his hand where is it, returning to kissing my chest. I pump him a little faster, hoping he doesn’t notice. His fingers return to my folds, gently rubbing my aching clit.

I fight the urge to throw my head back and grind into him. Instead, I lean my head forward, kissing the shell of his ear. I let out the softest, tiniest moans and gasps into his ear. It only makes him rub my clit harder. My moans become deeper and longer as I stroke his cock faster. His tongue dances around my nipple, tugging on it roughly with his teeth. My hips buck against him as I whisper, “Fuck me, my king.” 

Breaking away from me, he looks up at me and says thickly, “We can’t do this during court… Too many temptations…”

“You’re no better at controlling your lust then I am!” I say, roughly squeezing his cock. His breath catches in his throat, jerking in his seat

“I did say it was just an image didn’t I?” he says before catching my lips with his. His tongue forces its way into my mouth and I kiss him back briefly before pulling away. Still trying to keep my composure, I thumb the tip of his cock, now fully erect.

“If we can’t do this during court, well, there’s no one around now… We could…” I trail off, giving him my best innocent look.

“The throne of Asgard is to be respected and not to have sex upon!” he scolds me.

I sigh, “What’s the point of being king if you can’t even fuck your Pet on the throne?” He points a finger at me and for a moment I’m afraid I’ve actually upset him.

“Just this once! To get it out of your system,” he says grabbing his cock from me. He takes it, rubbing it against my slick clit and I arch my back grinding into him. His arm snakes around my waist and I feel him lifting me up into the air.

When he puts me back down, his head is at my entrance and I gasp in surprise, “I’ve never been on top.”

“Just hold on,” he growls. As I start to slide down his cock, I lean my forehead against his gasping loudly. The sensation is so different from anything I have ever felt before. I squeeze him tightly, and inch by inch he fills me until I am straddling the base of him. “How are you,” Loki asks me, his hands roaming up the sides of my body. I give my hips an experimental thrust and I bite my lower lip in pleasure.

He kisses me, fondling my breasts before resting his hands on my hips. He grips them tightly and my eyes roll into the back of my head and I let out a loud moan as Loki lifts me and brings me straight down on his cock. My hips respond automatically, bucking against him. He lifts me again, and when he brings me down this time he hits something deep inside of me. My lungs fill with air as I gasp for breath, but Loki doesn’t stop. He lifts and slams me down repeatedly, gathering a rhythm as he goes. I wrap my hands around the nape of his neck trying to match his actions with my own. He buries his face in my bouncing breasts, and the throbbing between my legs makes itself known once more. Taking one of his hands, I place it against my sex, but he pulls it away and stops fucking me. 

“No,” he growls, “I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you make yourself come.” I feel my entire body flush with arousal.

“I’ve never done that in front of anyone,” I hear myself repeat.

“Get busy,” he growls, leaning back to watch me better. A wave of exhilaration overcomes me. I can’t believe he wants to watch me masturbate. I feel myself smiling stupidly at him, overwhelmed with happiness that Loki is attracted to me so much. His hands rest on my dangling legs as I bring my own to my wetness closing my eyes.

“Look at me when you do it,” Loki says sharply. Opening my eyes, I look at him shyly smirking. First one finger, and then a second make contact with my clit. I rub in small, slow circles teasing myself, looking at Loki as I do it. I can feel his cock twitching inside of me. My other hand palms my breasts, squeezing them before pinching and rolling my nipples. Loki pushes my hand away, replacing them with his own. I moan as I rub faster, increasing the pressure. But, it’s not enough to send me over the edge like Loki wants. 

“Could you, help me out a little?” Loki remains silent, fondling and watching. “I have um… this is kind of embarrassing… I have an oral fixation. Could you just bite and suck on my nipples a little please, Sir?” 

He leans forward, and I can feel his breath on my chest, “And does this fixation apply to other body parts?” His tongue darts out licking around my large areola. I rub myself harder edging closer to release.

“I enjoy sucking your cock much more then I’ve let on,” I confess.

He smirks, “Do you? Do you wish you were sucking it right now?”

“God yes!” I moan, rubbing faster as I imagine his large cock in my mouth. 

“Are you imagining sucking on my cock right now?” he asks as he sucks on one of my nipple. 

“Yes! Fuck!” I yell loudly, as my orgasm washes over me, Loki continuing to do as I ask. I moan and twitch, my body now oversensitive to his attention. He pulls away from me smiling, and then lifts me up and slams me back down on his cock. I bounce around like a rag doll; too drained to do anything but try and stay atop of him. Loki uses me like this for few minutes, his cock throbbing deep inside me when he comes, finally finding his release. I lean down on top of him, still trying to catch my breath. With the exception of his hair matted to his forehead, Loki seems unaffected at all.

“I know you said just this one time but –”

“You were right,” he cuts me off, “What’s the point of being king if I can’t even fuck my Pet on the throne?” I giggle, kissing him happily on the cheek. I feel him rearranging me in his lap and suddenly he stands, holding me bride style. “The next time people see you, you will be at my side, wearing green,” he says, as he carries me back to our chambers.


	19. Ceremonial Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from HIM's "I've Crossed Oceans of Wine to Find You."

“Kadlin, where’s Loki?” I ask, stumbling into her room, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

“I think he is in a meeting my lady.”

“Oh… Could you give me a bath?” I pause yawning, “Or is there some sort of pre-ceremony ritual to get me ready?” 

“Of course my lady, I will bathe you,” she rises, walking towards me. “And yes, Loki will prepare you for the ceremony when the time comes.”

“Which is?” I question, sleepily following her into the bathing chambers.

“About seven hours away.”

I should have slept in longer. I did not see Loki in that entire time and the hours dragged by excruciatingly slowly. I tried busying myself by editing and revising the oral histories I had collected thus far, but I couldn’t stay focus on them. My mind kept wondering back to the previous night, and the upcoming night. Abandoning my hobby, I walked about the palace grounds with Lin, spending a few hours getting lost in the labyrinth.

What I wouldn’t have done to kill some time with a movie. I introduced the courtiers to nail polish; maybe I could do the same with movies and television? Loki could use the same magic that allowed me to use the speakers for my music without electricity here on Asgard. Then the next Pet wouldn’t have to go through this boredom waiting for their ceremony to start.

*****

“In the grace of our love we writhe in pain and, and death is not far away, and soon we’ll sleep and never wake up again –”

“That’s a lovely song you’re singing,” Loki interrupts me.

“Oh! Loki,” I jump, turning off the music. “I ugh, I don’t really like happy music. It tends to make me sad. I like more melodic music,” I confess sheepishly.

“You may not look Scandinavian, but you sound like one,” he smiles. “The ceremony is quickly approaching, I need to ready you.”

“I’m so excited I can’t wait! Then I’ll officially be yours!”

He rests his hand on my lower back guiding me to our bedchambers, “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift? Aww, Loki thank you!” I say, as he motions me to sit on the bed.

He waves his hand in the air, “It’s just a small something. I’ll spoil you with jewels later.” And from out of nowhere, he hands me a square package wrapped in green cloth. I have no idea what it could be. I take it from him excitedly, unwrapping it carefully as not to damage the material. When I realize what it is, my eyes light up with wonderment. Potions for Beginners. 

“Potions is the easiest magic there is to learn, so I thought we’d start with that.”

“You’re going to teach me magic?” I ask overjoyed. 

“As much as you can master, yes,” he replies, kissing my temple.

I turn, embracing him in a tight hug, “Thank you, Loki! I don’t know what to say! Oh, thank you!”

He chuckles, “I have another gift for you.”

“Another? Oh, no Loki this is too much! I haven’t gotten you anything. I didn’t know I was supposed to give you something,” I say guilty.

He cups my sex, “You’ve given me this.”

My breathe catches in my throat and my cheeks burn, “Yeah,” I giggle, “That is true.”

“Stand in front of that mirror, I’m going to dress you for the ceremony,” he says, and a rush of excitement and arousal wash over me.

I can’t wait to see what he picked out for me to wear. I practically dance over to the mirror, waiting for Loki to join me. I feel his fingers at my back, quickly unlacing the dress. It falls to the floor, and I stand naked in front of the mirror, awkwardly trying to avoid my reflection.

“You’re beautiful,” Loki whispers in my ear, and I catch his gaze in the mirror’s reflection before looking away. “What’s wrong?”

I looked at myself naked once when I was a teenager, and did not like what I saw. I haven’t looked again since. “I don’t see what you see,” I shrug my shoulders.

“Then I will make you see,” he says, gently taking my jaw in his hand. “Look at yourself and tell me what you see.”

I take a depth breath reasoning with myself; I can’t be that bad if Loki is attracted to me. I look at myself for the first time in over ten years. “I see a girl –” 

“A woman,” Loki corrects in my ear.

“A woman whose breasts are too large.”

“I love your breasts,” he says, cupping them from behind. “See how they fit in my hands perfectly?” They did look as though they were made for him.

I look down at my stomach. A little smaller then when I last looked, but still not what you would call thin. “A woman whose stomach isn’t flat and toned.”

“I love your body exactly the way it is,” he whispers, caressing my stomach. ‘It’s so soft and inviting.” Suddenly, he presses his body against mine. “Do you feel that?” he asks, his semi hard cock grinding into me, “That’s what your figure does to me.”

I hide a smile from him, instead sighing, and turning to the side, “And my butt is too small.” His hand snakes down to it, firmly gripping one of the cheeks. But, he lets it go, only to deliver a powerful slap. I gasp, rising on my tip toes as the sensation travels to my clit, awakening it.

“It’s large enough to spank, that’s all that really matters,” he says, caressing my backside. His hand travels to my sex, slipping his fingers into my folds. “And I love that you get aroused so easily,” he says, showing me his slick fingers before sucking them clean. “You are a beautiful person Ravenna,” he says kissing my neck.

I look myself over one more time; maybe I’m not as bad as I think.

He continues, “If ever you feel insecure, remember, you are the first Pet I’ve taken in eight hundred years; and I have seen billions of Asgardians and Midgardians come and go.”

“Eight hundred?” I can’t even fathom the time span. What does one do for eight hundred years? How does one not get tired of simply living? “What happened to your last Pet?” I ask curiously. Strangely, I don’t even feel a hint of jealously. It was so long ago, how could I be?

Loki is silent for a minute before stating, “We had a falling out.” Although curious, Loki looks as though he doesn’t want to talk about it, so I change the subject.

“So, my outfit then?” I ask happily. 

“Yes,” he smiles, that mischievous grin I love returning to his face. With a snap of his fingers, the black Oxford high heels are back on my feet. He kneels before me, holding something out in front of me. I step into it, and he pulls it up my legs. It’s the obscenely short green skirt I had tried on at the tailors. I twist my hips from side to side, watching it flutter with my movements.

Loki rises to his feet, “And I have one last gift for you.” Two small, plain boxes magically appear in his hand.

He opens the first one and I gasp, “Loki it’s beautiful! I love emeralds they’re my favorite!”

“It’s not an emerald; it’s a moldavite, far rarer than an emerald. They are found in an isolated region on Midgard, and were formed by a meteor impact fifteen million years ago,” he says, slipping the golden ring on to my ring finger. “I would never give you something as common as an emerald.”

“Thank you, Loki,” I say, giving him a kiss, “It’s my new favorite green gemstone.” Loki opens the other box and my heart sinks a little. They were matching chandelier earrings. “Oh, Loki, I don’t have my ears pierced.” Nor do I plan on getting them pierced. 

“I noticed, but these are not for your ears.”

“What… are they for then?” I ask confused. 

“They are for your nipples,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“My what? You want me to go out there topless?” I shout, suddenly covering my chest.

“Well, yes. Why not? You have lovely breasts and these will accent them wonderfully,” he says, dangling the jewelry from his fingertips.

“Then everyone will be staring at them!”

Loki chuckles, “That’s the idea Pet. I want to show you off. Let the people know what’s mine that they can’t have.”

“But… I can’t!” I exclaim.

“Why not?” he asks me again, “Give me a reason.”

“Because! … Because…” Because… Why not, Loki’s question rings in my head. I know I should feel mortified about letting strangers see me practically naked… But, then again, women go around in bikinis all the time. This isn’t really that different, is it? … But, I was never one of those women. Robert, Kadlin and Loki are the only people to ever see me naked.

So why aren’t I mortified about the idea of people seeing me like this? Why am I resisting the notion? Because I was taught that being naked is wrong, shameful, immoral? Is that why I really never looked at myself naked? And when Loki gave me permission to look… I didn’t feel shameful. I didn’t feel immoral. 

“Ravenna?” Loki’s voice brings me back to the present. I let my hands slip from my breasts, exposing them to him.

“Okay,” I say, “You can put them on me. I’ll wear them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” I smile shyly as a surge of excitement and curiosity washes over me. His hands wrap around my waist, lifting me into the air. He sets me down on the writing desk, sitting in the accompanying chair, his face inches away from my chest.

“Now that I know about your little secret,” he says, taking one of my nipples into his mouth sucking on it.

I bite back a moan, you know about it, but I don’t think you understand the severity of it. He releases it with a loud pop, and his nimble fingers works the small, tight metal ring over my wet nub. It is surprising light, but there is still enough pull from it to remind me it is there. He does the same to my other nipple, sucking on it then working the jewelry on. He leans back in the chair looking at me, a huge smile on his face and a tent in his pants.

“Go walk over there and come back. I want to see how it looks,” he purrs. Slipping from the writing desk, I feel the jewelry gently pulling on my nipples, swaying as I walk. It’s an erotic sensation. I turn, now walking towards Loki, his lustful eyes burning into me, “You look stunning.” 

Feeling empowered by Loki’s reaction to my new outfit, I trail my hand over his erection. Mustering up the most seductive voice I can, I say, “Can I help you with that Master?”

“The ceremony will be commencing any minute,” he says thickly.

“I believe the term is ‘a quickie?’” I say sweetly. Loki rises from the chair so fast he knocks it over. Grabbing my hips, he slams me into the writing desk. I moan as the jewelry bounces, tugging on my nipples. I brace myself, trying to grip the smooth surface of the desk with my fingers. He pulls my hips towards him and his cock is under my short skirt, rubbing against my folds.

“You’re so wet,” he groans as he thrusts in and out of my folds. Not realizing how aroused I was, my legs start to shake as his head hits my clit repeatedly. It only takes a few of these well placed strokes and my entire body tenses as I come standing up. But Loki doesn’t allow me to rest. He enters me, fucking me harder and rougher than he’s ever done before. He’s like an animal desperate for his release.

It’s then that I catch our reflection in the mirror. Loki’s pants are down around his ankles and he’s tightly clenching his teeth as his hips thrust into me unrelentingly. My hair has fallen to one side and my breasts with their dangling jewelry violently swing back and forth from the momentum of his thrusts. The image of us makes me aroused all over again. Now I’m the one telling Loki to look in the mirror. His thrusts become more erratic as he proudly watches himself fucking me roughly against the desk before coming inside me.

Leaning over me, he breathes deeply, trying to regain his composure, “We need to leave for the ceremony.”


	20. The Presentation Ceremony

After a quick magical cleanup, Loki and I make our way down the stairs towards the throne room. I try getting my last minute nervous jitters out, but they won’t go away. I glance at Loki; his jaw is set and looking straight ahead, dressed regally in full ceremonial armor. I try looking as he does, calm and collected. As Loki and I approach the throne room, it is just as he said it would be. The doors are open wide, with people packed tightly inside chatting away loudly. I take one final deep breath, and pass through the threshold.

Immediately, everyone falls silent and clears a path for us. Loki takes my hand in his and starts leading me down a long green carpet that runs down the center of the room. I do as Loki had instructed me the night before. I look straight ahead, not engaging with anyone, trying to look as Loki does. As we make our way towards the throne, I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. All the while, the jewelry Loki had given me gently swaying against my breasts. Surprisingly, I feel remarkably calm with everything going on around me. 

Once we reach the steps leading to the throne, we turn, facing the crowd, and I allow myself to look around. In the sea of faces, there isn’t one I recognize.

“Good evening courtiers, and honored guests,” Loki’s voice booms out. “Allow me to introduce you to my new Pet, the Lady Ravenna of Midgard.” The room burst into applause. Loki waits until it quiets down before continuing, “For those of you who have meet her, you know how lovely she is. As such, no man is to touch her, and no woman without her consent. Let that be a warning,” he says darkly. “But,” he says smiling, raising my hand into the air, “Do not let that stop you from enjoying her company.”

Ooookay, that was interesting, I think to myself. The people suddenly scatter, rearranging themselves, leaving a large empty circle in the middle of the room. Loki starts to stroll, and as I follow, I whisper to him, “What’s it? That’s all you’re saying?”

“Was it not enough for you Pet? Did I not praise you enough? Do you want all of Valhalla to know how wonderful I think you are?” he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes, no I – I just expected you to make a grand speech.”

Loki smiles, “The people want food and entertainment more than grand speeches, and I thought you would appreciate that as well.”

“Yeah,” I smile sheepishly. Looking out to the crowd now, I see new faces, some of which I recognize. There was Lin, waving at me excitedly. A young man stands next to her with the same brown hair and almond eyes, that must be her brother. I return the wave, strolling along as people shout out to me. I catch the gaze of a dark haired man with a goatee. He looks vaguely familiar, but I can’t place his face. He nods at me solemnly, and I return the nod curiously, wondering where I had seen him before. But, I quickly forget about him, spotting the biologist I had first made friends with when I arrived here. I should really learn his name and visit him one of these days. Friends flank his sides, deep in conversation, too busy to notice me. Anora’s ‘mandatory attendance’ comment rings in my ears. I wonder how many are here because Loki commanded it. I look around for the grumpy Keeper of the Scrolls, but she is nowhere to be found. I do though recognize some servants and courtiers, Svala and Harald are standing next to each other waving at me. I suppose I shall have to play cards with them again sometime soon now that I am officially a member of the court.

With the stroll around the circle complete, Loki leads me to the dining hall. A woman I don’t recognize falls in line next to me, smiling at me politely. 

“You’re majesty; my master would like to meet with you tomorrow before you leave on your trip with Lady Ravenna,” she says assertively.

“Tell your master I cannot receive him, there is too much preparation needing to be done,” he says not even looking at her.

“You’re majesty, my master is Lord Harokin,” she says as if it’s a threat. Whoever he is, it makes Loki look at her.

“Tomorrow, two o’clock in the throne room.”

“Thank you, you’re majesty,” the woman bows walking away.

“Who is Lord Harokin?” I ask Loki as we enter the dining hall.

He sighs deeply, “No one,” but he looks troubled.

I’ll ask Lin about him later. “What do we have to do tomorrow to get ready? Guess I’ll need to pack…” I trail off thinking as Loki guides me to our table.

He smiles at me shaking his head, “You don’t have to do a thing Pet. Tomorrow is for recovering from tonight. Leave everything to me and the servants. Just be ready to go early Monday morning.” Loki helps me into my chair and I hear the jewelry clang against the table making me look down, completely forgetting I’m topless.

How is that possible? How am I so comfortable in my nakedness so quickly? “Where are we going?” I ask as he sits next to me.

“It’s a surprise. Relax, enjoy the entertainment,” he says, motioning to an empty clearing in the tables. As the courtiers enter the room, sitting in their respective seats by rank, a dozen variously dressed and undressed men and women gather in the clearing. Some are paired with the opposite gender while others are paired with their own gender.

“Please, tell me Loki. It will give me something to day dream about when you met with Lord Harokin,” I say, as servants swarm us with food and drink. He waves his hand in the air nonchalantly, but the same troubled look passes over his face. Loki is king, why does he seem so troubled by this man?

“It’s going to be a long, dull conversation. You don’t need to accompany me.”

“But, I’m your Pet now, it’s my duty to accompany you while listening to long, dull conversations,” I smile, starting to nibble at the food. 

He smirks, taking my hand and kissing it gently, “We will be sailing to our destinations. That’s all I’m going to tell you.”

“Sailing? We won’t be traveling by carriage?” I ask, trying to hide my disappointment. I already had some ideas of how to pass the time in a carriage, not on a ship.

“It’s quicker then traveling by land and we can practice your potion making,” he says taking a sip of his drink. I think back to everything I have read about Asgard trying to figure out where we would be going to, but my mind draws a blank. I sigh looking out over the hall.

Servants wander from table to table with multiple pitchers and trays of food, presenting them to the guests. The people in the clearing have begun to dance; it resembles one of those dances that were popular during the Renaissance. While the dancing is entertaining, even with some of the participants half dressed, it’s not exactly the celebration I was expecting. Thankfully, that changes almost immediately.

I see a woman on a tray being carried by servants approaching us. She is completely naked, with small hors d’oeuvres covering her. I smile to myself; of course there would be something like this. When she is presented to us, I look her over, but politely decline taking any food as does Loki. She is led away, and I see more naked, food covered women emerge and being carried to the tables. The guest’s reactions to them are far more entertaining to watch then the dancers. Some simply take a few items with their hands, while others use their mouth to remove the food.

As I watch, Loki and I are presented with different types of soups. I taste them, settling on one that is hot and spicy. It reminds me of a soup I used to have back on Earth. I’m sipping at it happily, when I spot the naked men covered in food. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the servants do not present them to us, instead whisking them away to the tables. But, as the servants carry the men past us, I see their cocks are erect, and some sort of fruit has been impaled on them. I cover my mouth chuckling softly at the absurdity of it. And my entire body shakes with laughter when I see people pulling off the rings of fruit with their teeth.

“Amused, Pet?” Loki asks me.

“I don’t know why I find it so funny,” I confess. The servants set down plates of fish and other seafood dishes. I ask Loki how many courses there will be. He replies with ‘fourteen.’ I pick at the fish when Loki stands, clinking a fork against his goblet.

“My Pet wants a game!” Loki announces.

I do? What kind of game do I want?

“Gather the remaining serving tray men.” Loki waits as his command is fulfilled before continuing, “I will give fifty pieces of gold to whoever can eat the fruit off of a cock the fastest.”

I raise my hands to my face, covering my mouth, giggling loudly. Oh my goodness. Loki sits down as two dozen people saunter to the clearing, picking out their cock. I look at Loki, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Is everyone ready?” Loki asks, once everyone has been paired up. My fish lies completely forgotten as I watch, engrossed by the game. The contestants work at the fruit frantically, catching the pieces that fall of the cock with their hands. I’m laughing uncontrollably, holding my stomach with one hand, and tightly squeezing Loki’s hand with the other. It truly is an amusing sight to behold. All too soon, the winner is announced and rewarded, and I am wiping tears away from my eyes. I can’t remember the last time I laughed that hard. 

“Is there another game you would like to watch?” Loki asks me.

“Um…” I giggle, “I need to think.” The servants rush to clean up the clearing before the dancers return again. The seafood dishes are taken away and we are presented with various poultry, beef, and lamb among other meats I don’t recognize. I only eat a little of it, trying to save room for the remaining courses. I do however; encourage Loki to eat much of it, remembering how thin he is. I am still thinking of another game when a man approaches our table. Is this Lord Harokin? 

“Your majesty,” the man says bowing, “May I congratulate you on your splendid new Pet? I’m looking forward to taking a new one at the next Introduction Ceremony. Any idea when that will be my Lord?” he asks. I get a distinct creepy feeling from him.

“Ahh, I will announce the next one very soon. I am a wear we’re over due for one,” Loki replies.

“Thank you, my Lord,” the man bows again. Suddenly, he darts his hand out, and before I can pull away, his hand is wrapped tightly around mine. “It’s a pity I couldn’t snag this one before you got to her.” I panic, Loki said no man was to touch me, but I have no idea what to do.

Loki waves a hand in the air, “And I see you snagged that ruby pinkie ring you’ve been after for so long.” The man lets go of my hand, proudly shoving the ring into Loki’s face. Next thing I know, he is screaming in agonizing pain and blood is pooling on the table. In the blink of an eye, Loki had pinned the man’s hand to the table, and stabbed it with his fork. He is trying to pull free, but the fork is sunk deep into the table. Loki rises to his full height, bellowing angrily, “Did you not hear me when I said no man is to touch her? Did you not think I was being serious?” The entire hall falls silent. Loki turns to me, “What should I do with him for have disrespected both of us?” 

My brain is still trying to comprehend what Loki did. Part of me wants to tell Loki to let him go, being stabbed with a fork is bad enough. But, another part of me wants Loki to leave him there for a while longer and let him suffer. Decisions, decisions. But, then I remember we are not alone, the entire court is present, watching us. And silent judging us no doubt. “Release him, let this be his warning never to touch me again,” I say coldly, staring into the man’s eyes. 

The man screams promises and apologies, and Loki pulls the fork from his hand as blood gushes everywhere. The man cradles his injured hand, and for a brief moment looks as if he is going to ask Loki to heal it for him. Loki presents him with a rag and sneers, “Try not to bleed on my floor.” The man sulks away, and as Loki returns to his seat, I see everyone’s eyes going from the injured man to Loki. Even the dancers had stopped performing to watch their interaction. 

“Will he be alright?” I whisper.

“He will have nerve damage.”

“Oh,” I say, staring at the blood on the table. I push away my plate having lost my appetite. Loki notices this, and the blood magically disappears. Feeling the entire mood of the celebration having changed for the worse, I sigh. How can I make things as they were? “Loki,” I start as more food is served to us, “I’ve thought of another game,” I say, hoping it lightens up the mood.

A small smile graces his face, “What is it Pet?” I say the only think I was able to think up.

“How about a competition where men have to –” I pause slightly embarrassed, “Have to land cum shots on their Pets? 

Loki’s small smile transforms into a wide grin, “And where will they be aiming for?” I smile back, relieved he seemingly approves of my choice.

“Their chest?” 

Once more Loki rises, clanging his bloody fork against his goblet. “Lady Ravenna proposes another game.” None of the courtiers or servants fail to clap at this.

I huff; they don’t want to risk a fork in their hand.

“She proposes a game where men use their Pets as target practice. Whoever lands their seed perfectly on their Pets chest will win one hundred pieces of gold,” Loki announces. The dancers leave the clearing again, and this time, fewer courtiers come forth.

Is it because of the activity or because of the damper of moods? Eight couples approach, half of them lying down on the floor. The men stand at a distance as the people on the ground strip off their tops. Oh when are the deserts coming, I think as the servants place more meats on the table.

“Do you want to go down and watch?” Loki asks me. I shake my head no, I really only said it to distract everyone from Loki’s violent outburst. 

“No, that’s okay, I’ll watch from here… But, maybe others would like to place bets?” I say, hoping that will put the court back into their previous festive mood.

“Good idea,” Loki says, beckoning a servant towards him. He whispers in his ear and the servant runs off to the tables.

“Loki,” I say gently, “When the game concludes, could we have dessert sent up to our chambers?”

“Are you not enjoying the celebration?” he asks concerned.

“Oh I am,” I smile, “but, I just want to be alone with you. Spend some quiet time together, if you don’t mind.”

“Quiet time with dessert?” Loki’s asks mischievous, arching an eyebrow. I roll my eyes and Loki announces the start of the new game. A group has formed around the eight couples cheering them on. Sitting where I am, I can only make out the contestants forms, but that is enough for me. I could care less about this game. I don’t feel in the spirit of things anymore. I just want the night to be over with and cuddle in bed with Loki, feeling his body up against mine. I sigh, wishing I could get into the game. I’ll have to see if Loki will be up to conducting this game again when he holds court after we return from our trip. 

It doesn’t take long for a winner to be announced. Loki rewards the elated winner and excuses us, encouraging everyone to enjoy themselves long into the night. And with that, Loki and I make our way to our chambers to spend our first official night as Owner and Pet.


	21. Lord Harokin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very light blood play in this chapter. A nick and a lick, that's pretty much it. Not between Loki and Ravenna though.

“You did very well Ravenna,” Loki confides in me as we enter our chambers. He removes the jewelry from my nipples, leaving little circular indentations. He pinches them roughly, making me shiver. He smirks at my reaction, “Now, when you said you wanted dessert up here, were you referring to food play?”

“Um…” I pause. I don’t know exactly what that is, but I have enough of an idea. “No, I just wanted to enjoy dessert alone with you.”

“Then I trust you will not spill in bed,” he teases me. As if on cue, there is a knock on the door. Loki opens it with a snap of his fingers and half a dozen servants are standing there holding trays of various desserts. “On the table,” he commands, pointing. As they file in one by one, I walk over to the table looking them over. There are different color cakes, or possibly bread puddings, multiple kinds of cookies and desserts I don’t recognize.

“What’s that?” I ask, as the last servant sets down a covered tray.

“That,” he says, removing the lid dramatically, “Is my favorite dessert to come from Midgard.” He picks up the bowl of ice cream happily digging into it. 

“Is that mint chocolate chip?” I question, scrunching up my nose.

“Yes, do you want some?”

I shake my head violently, “No, I can’t eat mint or any variations of it. The smell and taste of it gives me terrible headaches.”

Loki looks at me wide eyed, “Ravenna, I’m so sorry, forgive me; I completely forgot to ask you about such things.” He makes the ice cream disappear and I squeak in protest, raising my hand.

“You don’t have to stop eating it Loki, I can’t smell it. I just can’t – actually I don’t know if I can kiss you after you eat that,” I remark. He looks relived as the ice cream appears back in his hands. “Mint really is the only thing I absolutely can’t eat. Other than that…” I trail off thinking. “I’m not a big red meat eater… That’s about it really,” I confess.

“I shall inform the cooks tomorrow. I don’t want to accidentally make you ill over something so easily avoidable.”

“Indeed,” I reply, picking up a curious looking pastry with whip cream in it. “Do you have Popsicles as well?” I’ve always preferred Popsicles over ice cream.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask the cooks.” 

Taking a bite out of the pastry, some of the whip cream squirts out, landing on my chest. I move to wipe it away, but Loki catches my hand, smirking at me mischievously. 

“Allow me,” he says leaning over my chest. His chilled tongue laps at the spill, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“Oops,” I say flatly, as I purposely spill more of the cream onto my chest. Loki licks it up and I pop the rest of the pastry into his mouth. He takes my finger into his mouth, sucking on it, and I instantly pull it away, giggling maniacally.

Looking over the desserts again, I decide on a slice of chocolate raspberry cake to take to bed. Loki, with his seemingly endless bowl of ice cream, leads me to the bed where we settle in for the night. We sit there, next to each other, quietly eating our desserts. We should be watching a movie, I think to myself. I’ll definitely have to propose the idea of them to Loki when we get back from our vacation.

The Next Day 

Loki and I bathe one another without any distractions, and to my surprise, he dresses me in one of the long green dresses I tried on at the tailors. As we make our way to the throne room, I hear footsteps behind us. I turn around and see Kadlin following us. I wave at her excitedly; it feels like I haven’t talked to her in ages. Ascending the stairs, Loki takes the throne and I sit as his feet, trying to look as regal as he does. Lin stands off to the side in the shadows. 

“Bring him in,” Loki commands softly to Lin. I watch with anticipation as she walks across the expansive room to fetch Lord Harokin.

Who was he? What did he look like? Why did he make Loki nervous? I did not have to wonder long as Lin returned with a man and a woman following her. I recognize the woman immediately. She was the one who had requested the audience with Loki for her master. So that’s Lord Harokin, I think as the man approaches the foot of the steps.

“You’re majesty, Lady Ravenna,” he bows as his deep voice rumbles out, triggering my memory. Yes, I remember now! He was one of the first guests to arrive for my ceremony. He was the one whose eyes I had caught the night before.

“What do you want Harokin?” Loki asks, straight to the point.

“Before we began, may we go outside to talk? I come here so rarely, I’d like to see the gardens before I leave,” he replies.

That’s a rather bold request.

“And when will that be?” Loki asks.

“Tomorrow morning, same as you.”

“Pity, your presence is always welcomed here at court,” he says to Lord Harokin. Loki turns to me, “What do you say Ravenna? Shall we indulge Lord Harokin and show him the gardens?” I panic, not knowing the correct response.

They should talk in here, shouldn’t they? This is the King’s room; this is Loki’s place of power. If we go to the gardens where Lord Harokin requested, are we not handing that power over to him, however symbolic? I search Loki’s face for what to do, but I can’t read anything. For some reason, my eyes dart to Lin, who is discreetly pointing outside. I decide to take a chance, “The gardens are peaceful my Lord, perhaps we should visit them.” 

Loki smiles, taking my hand and we rise together, silently leading Lord Harokin, his female companion and Lin out to the gardens. We go to an area I have never been before. Amongst the various plants are orchards ripe with fruit. Lord Harokin and his companion settle against the trees while Lin and I sit some ways away, waiting for Loki to join us. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to us, a servant had been running after him since we left the throne room and only now caught up with him, needing to speak with him.

One minute passes, then a second, and then a third. My eyes wonder over to Lord Harokin, whose companion is straddling his lap. Oh my, are we going to get a show? I think amusingly. But, that amusement quickly disappears when I see the woman pull a small dagger out. My eyes widen in alarm, what am I about to witness?

She runs the blade against the skin of his cheek almost teasingly before slicing him. I hear myself gasp in shock. At first, Lord Harokin remains still, and I wonder if he even felt it. From what I can tell, the nick looks fairly shallow. But then, his tongue snakes out of his mouth, licking at the blood. He runs his tongue along the top of his teeth thinly coating them in blood before sucking them clean, and licking his lips, locking eyes with me. I breathe in deeply, for in that moment I feel something deep within my brain switch on. 

My eyes sweep over him, truly seeing him for the first time. He is remarkably good looking with short, straight black hair, a prominent Roman nose, and a rich olive tan with highly toned muscles trapped under tight, black leather. He looks far more Mediterranean then Norse. Perhaps he has some Midgardian blood in him? Or, more importantly, why had I not taken more notice of him earlier? 

Tearing my eyes away from him, now completely enthralled, I whisper, “Kadlin.” Loki returns to our little group and Lord Harokin’s companion grudgingly gets off of his lap. He whispers something in her ear before walking off with Loki deep into the gardens. “What do you know about Lord Harokin?” I whisper.

“Um… he’s very private, tends to keep to himself. He prefers to stay away from court. He doesn’t get along with Loki very well,” she replies.

“Yes, I noticed that, what’s that about?” I ask curiously.

“You can add this to your history project. Ask the elders, Bera and Oddy, they know the details better than me. But, basically, the story goes, Asgard use to be made up of several different kingdoms. Loki’s grandfather, Borr, who was lord of the capital city proclaimed himself king. He went on a campaign concurring the kingdoms of Asgard, uniting them. The kingdom of Harokin was not the largest, nor the most powerful, but its people were the most loyal. They were the last kingdom to fall to King Borr, but not until their King Egil was slain on the battlefield,” Lin pauses, glancing at Lord Harokin’s companion suspiciously. 

She continues, “Many who live there are still bitter about what happened and crave independence, even though they know it will never happen. It’s an open secret some there refer to Lord Harokin as King Erick. They tolerate Loki’s rule because they know he can, and will bring Asgard’s army down upon them if they revolt, like they did when Odin was king. Loki wants Lord Harokin, just as he wants all the powerful high ranking nobility at court, to keep an eye on them. Lord Harokin is the only serious challenger to the throne,” she finishes. 

“Frenemies,” I quietly mumble to myself.

“What’s frenemies?”

“People who are friends and rivals, or, as in Loki’s and Lord Harokin’s case, enemies pretending to be friendly and civil to one another,” I explain.

Lin’s lips purse to the side, “Friend is a strong word, but I guess so.” As we fall into silence, I notice Loki’s and Lord Harokin’s figures approaching us.

They weren’t gone very long, I note. I wonder what they were discussing. Lin and Lord Harokin’s companion start to rise, and I follow their lead as Loki addresses Lord Harokin.

“I saw you admiring Lady Ravenna last night during the ceremony. Why don’t you walk the gardens with her,” Loki’s suggests, completely taking me by surprise. If he doesn’t get along with Lord Harokin, why on earth does he want me in his company?

Lord Harokin smiles, licking his lips, “It would be my pleasure. Give me a moment please,” he says, nodding respectfully to us. He walks over to his companion as Loki embraces me in a hug.

His lips brush against the shell of my ear whispering, “Glean from him what you can.”

I whisper back, “About what?”

“Anything.”

“How am I suppo— Yes! Yes, alright,” I whisper as an idea comes to me.

“Return to our chambers when you are finished with him. I want to know everything,” he whispers releasing me.

“Kadlin,” I call out, “Fetch my pen and paper will you?” An odd feeling suddenly overcomes me as I leave Loki, walking towards Lord Harokin. I almost offer my arm to him when I remember it is forbidden. I try not looking at the fresh cut on his cheek, and ignore the flood of excitement when I fail to do so. “Lord Harokin,” I address him.

“Please, call me Erick,” his deep voice rumbles through me.

“Erick, I’m working on a project collecting the life stories of the people of Asgard. Would you be willing to share your story with me?” I ask hopefully, trying to be as charming as possible.

“You won’t need much paper for my story. I’m afraid I’ve lived a terribly boring life,” he says solemnly.

“There’s still time to change that,” I say, unable to stop myself from winking at him, causing him to chuckle. Lin returns much sooner than expected, handing me the supplies I requested. “After you,” I say to Lord Harokin, “Come along Lin,” I call out to my witness, not wanting any rumors of Lord Harokin and myself swirling about. I turn around, looking at Loki one last time before setting off with the strange man.

Once out of Loki’s earshot, Lord Harokin tells me, “Green suites you, you look very nice, but not as nice as last night.” I mutter a polite thank you, tying to show how much the comment pleases me, but my blushing cheeks betray me.

I clear my throat, determined to fulfill Loki’s command, “So, Erick, where would you like to begin?” We walk around the gardens with Lin trailing behind us as he tells me his life story: growing up an only child with a bitter father and an absent mother, coming into his title at an early age, falling in love with his servant, but expected to marry a woman appropriate to his station and produce an heir. He talks for hours as I frantically scribble away, interjecting a question here and there. I find all of it interesting, but seemingly useless for Loki’s wants. No secrets, no clandestine plans to overthrow Loki are reveled. Not that I was expecting any such revelations from our little interview. 

Later that night, I show and tell Loki everything I wrote down over the dinner table, apologizing for not being about to get more information out of Lord Harokin. He reassures me, telling me I did well, and that it was a long shot, but one he had to take.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me Pet, I need to see to a few last minute things for our trip tomorrow. I will be late in returning, don’t bother waiting up for me,” he rises, kissing me on the forehead. I pout, after spending the day without Loki I was hoping I could spend a long, intimate night with him. Shuffling off to the bed, I pick up one the books I brought back with me from Midgard. I’m only able to read a page before my mind begins to wonder.

What is Lord Harokin doing right now? Is he with his lover? Oooh, what does he look like naked? What other kinks does he have? Damn it, I should have asked about that. I pause; suddenly disturbed by the realization I’m fantasizing about another man in Loki’s bed. Throwing my book on the end table, I roll over onto my side, shrugging off my thoughts about Lord Harokin. 

*****

Periodically, I turn around checking to make sure no one is following me. Leaving the palace, I run to the labyrinth. Entering it, I make a left, and then a right, and another right, and then a left, somehow knowing the exact path to the center of the labyrinth. Reaching it, I am met by a giant, majestic Weeping Willow, and Lord Harokin serenely basking in the moonlight. Spotting me, he effortlessly glides over to me. 

“For a minute there I thought you had changed your mind,” he rumbles.

“I had to wait until Loki was asleep,” I reply. I take his hand in mine, but the simple touch is electric. Leading him back to the tree, my hand travels up his arm, pressing my body against it. Standing on my tip toes, I plant a firm kiss on his cheek, making him look down smiling. Reaching the trunk of the tree, I push him against it, pinning him with my body weight.

“I’m at your mercy Ravenna,” he muses playfully, smirking. Closing the small gap between us, I kiss him deeply, forcing my tongue into his mouth. His arms wrap around me as I explore his mouth, tugging on his sleeves. I want more of him.

Gently, I start rubbing myself against his crotch. I moan into his mouth as I rub harder, maintaining an agonizingly slow pace. Feeling him harden, I slip my hand inside his pants. He breaks the kiss, leaning his head against the tree groaning loudly as I take his cock in my hand. I pump him slowly, intensely watching his reactions –his head to the side, the veins in his neck pulsing, his quick uneven breaths, his hips slightly thrusting.

I lean in once more, running my tongue along his neck, roughly biting at it. Taking the lobe of his ear into my mouth, I suck and bite on it before whispering, “You are at my mercy Lord Harokin, and I intend to take full advantage of it.” My hand leaves his cock, and I start unlacing his shirt, revealing muscles more toned even then Loki’s. My mouth latches onto his collarbone, practically gnawing on it. My hands brace against his slim waist as he shifts under me, grinding into my clit. Groaning, I dig my nails into his skin. I grab his cock, stopping his actions.

Removing my mouth, I look up at him, his eyes shining with lust. Unlacing his pants, his cock springs free and I take it, pumping it as I start to kiss down his toned body. He moans softly, waiting for the inevitable. I nip at his hips gently before teasingly licking at his head. His back arches in pleasure, silently begging for more. Overly eager myself, I take his head into my mouth, sucking and moaning around it. His hand tangles in my hair, muttering my name as I start to take him further into my mouth. I go slowly, drawing out my actions, enjoying the sensation of it while torturing him. My fingers rest on his sack, gently massaging it as I bob my head along his length. Sucking harder, I watch him as best I can; eyes half closed and wet lips parted, softly rumbling out for more. Suddenly, the desire to kiss him is overwhelming.

Removing my mouth from him, I drag him down to the base of the tree, straddling his lap. I shove my tiny tongue into his mouth, trying to reach back as far as I can. His fingers work at my lacings, trying to free my breasts as I frantically pull at my dress. My wet lips slide over his cock and he moans into my mouth, tearing off what remains of my top. I continue to tease him, sliding back and forth against him. He palms my breasts, squeezing them and a dull throbbing in my clit starts to grow.

Grabbing hold of his cock, I hold it still as I grind my clit against his head. I break the kiss, throwing my head back, moaning into the night air. I grind into him again and he starts rolling and pinching my nipples in between his fingers. Rising onto my knees, I hover over his cock momentarily before impaling myself onto it. We moan simultaneously, and with one hand on his shoulder and the other bracing against his thigh, I start to ride him. Not slow and careful, as I would with Loki because of his size, but fast and hard, making my breasts bounce against his face.

Taking one of his hands, I place it under my dress, and press it firmly against my clit commanding him to rub. I ride him harder, desperate to find my release, when I feel his soft lips at my breast. I pause ridding him, allowing him this exploration of me. He laps at my stiff nipples, flicking them with his tongue before alternating between sucking and biting on them. I press his fingers against my clit again, reminding him to rub, and as he does so, my hips buck, gently starting to ride him again. I watch with fascination as his teeth close around my nipple tugging on it, or the hollows of his cheeks protruding as he sucks on the large nub.

Lovingly, I caress his cheek. Such a lovely cheek really. Taking a dagger from behind my back, I lay it against his cheek. He ignores it, rubbing and biting away at me. Cutting him, a small trail of blood appears. With my nipple still in his mouth, he locks eyes with him, and it sends a surge of arousal through me. Releasing it with a loud pop, he makes to lick at the blood, but I beat him to it. Leaning over, I lap up the blood, dragging my tongue over the shallow cut. He hisses, and I shove my tongue into his mouth, making him taste it. He kisses me deeply, gripping my hips tightly, lifting me up and slamming me back down on his cock.

I return to riding him fast and hard, desperate now more than ever to climax. He takes the dagger from me, holding it inches away from my breasts …and I feel myself fading… fading into the night…

*****

Confused, I slowly open my eyes, allowing the dark to flood them. What an odd dream! I knew I was somewhat attracted to Lord Harokin, but I didn’t think my psyche was quite that taken with him! And even more oddly, I don’t feel guilty about the dream. I know I should, but I’m not even sure if I enjoyed it. Should I feel guilty over something I didn’t enjoy? Curiously, I slip my fingers between my folds, and they return just as dry. Clearly, my body didn’t enjoy the dream… Odd dream… just odd. Really odd. It was just wish fulfillment… But if I wasn’t even aroused by it? No point in telling Loki is there? ‘I had a dream I slept with your enemy but I didn’t enjoy it, so don’t worry.’ Telling him can’t be good. Can it? I sigh, I’ll probably forget about all about it. Feeling Loki’s hand on my hip, I take it, interlacing our fingers, resting it under my chest.

“What were you dreaming about Pet? Your moaning woke me up,” a deep voice rumbles out. My eyes widen in the dark. That was not Loki’s voice. Releasing the hand, I turn and see Lord Harokin lying next to me.

I scream as I have never screamed before. A wave of nausea washes over me. My god, did I actually sleep with him? I thought it was a dream! A harmless dream! What would posses me to cheat on Loki? I cheated on Loki? It can’t be! It can’t! I spring from the bed, but he catches hold of me.

“Let me go! Don’t touch me!” I scream, struggling to get away from him. He inches closer to me, and I pull away as hard as I can, breaking his grip on me, sending us flying backwards. I’m on my feet first, racing towards the door, but Lord Harokin tackles me, trapping me in a corner. He holds me down, and I claw at his face and chest, any flesh I can sink my fingernails into. 

“Wake up! Ravenna, wake up! It’s Loki, wake up! Ravenna!” Loki’s voice yells at me. I feel myself jerk, and much larger hands are holing me down on the ground. The hands belong to a taller, leaner man.

“Loki?” I whisper into the darkness. He remains silent, magically turning on a light. Seeing his face, I gasp as tears form in my eyes feeling sick all over again. Loki has scratch marks on his face, shoulders, chest, everywhere that I had clawed Lord Harokin. “Oh Loki,” I mutter, the tears starting to fall. “I’m so sorry,” I sob, “I was dreaming. I didn’t mean to hurt you; I would never hurt you Loki. I’m so sorry.” He starts to take me into his arms, but I gently stop him. “I need air, I feel sick, I feel sick, I feel sick,” I chant.

In the blink of an eye we appear at the spot where we had spoken with Lord Harokin earlier that day. I sob harder. Anywhere, anywhere but here; anywhere but the one place that reminds me of Lord Harokin. It is the last place I want to be. And then, if it was because of the guilt I felt for thinking I had cheated on Loki, or because of what I had done to him, I could not say. I threw myself onto the ground vomiting. Utterly humiliated, I remain there not wanting Loki to see me. I wince feeling his hand on my back, rubbing in small, soothing circles. With a snap of his fingers he cleans up my mess, for which I am grateful for.

“I’m sorry Loki, for everything,” I whisper into the ground.

“Come here,” he whispers, taking me into his arms, gently rocking me. “Whatever you dreamed about – ” 

“I cheated on you Loki,” I blurt out.

I can hear the smirk in his voice, “That explains the scratching.”

“I’m so sorry Loki. I’m sorry for everything. I understand if you want to–to-to-to,” I stutter, through my sobs, “To terminate our contract.” He holds me tighter, making me sob harder.

“Over a dream Ravenna? Over a dream that literally make you ill? No, Ravenna,” he whispers, kissing my forehead, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” I burst into a new set of sobs, burying my face into Loki’s neck.

He holds me, letting me cry, continuing to sooth me, “Think about our holiday Ravenna. It will be just us, for two weeks. No royal duties, no servants, no courtiers, just us, together, having fun.” Regaining my composure, I smile up at him, and the moonlight hits him just right to where I can see all the damage I have done to him.

“How long will they take to heal?”

He smiles down at me, “It’s exceedingly hard for a mortal to wound an Asgardian, however slight.” If I didn’t know better, I would say he almost sounds proud that I was able to hurt him.

What a night. He waves his hands over his face and chest, instantly healing himself, with no traces of scaring. It makes me wonder what other possible injuries he may be hiding; but, that is a thought for another time.

Later that Morning 

Still in a sleepy daze from what happened a few hours before, I shield my eyes from the sun as Loki leads me to ship that is to be our home for the next two weeks. I am sure it is beautiful, but I am just too tried to appreciate it. All I want to do is go back to bed, wrap my arm around Loki and have a dream free sleep. But not yet, not until the last court businesses is taken care of.

Once on the ship, overlooking the crowd of courtiers, Loki makes some announcement about having another sort of ceremony when we return. I discretely cover a yawn, noting to ask him about this new ceremony when I wake up from my nap. Loki waves goodbye to the crowd and I follow suit, waving at the courtiers. And then, in the very back of the crowd I spot Lord Harokin. He raises a solemn hand to me, and I wave back, hoping I am waving him out of my life for a very long time.


	22. Introduction to Potions

Once the ship is far enough away from the courtiers, I let out a great yawn, causing Loki to give me an odd look.

“I’m still tried from last night Loki, I need to take a little nap,” I tell him. He takes my hand, leading me to the railing.

“Stay for a few more minutes. I want you to see the port of Asgard. I kept meaning to show you around the city but,” he gestures in the air, “I’ll show you when we get back.” 

“Where are we going?” I inquire sleepily. 

“I’m not telling you,” he replies mischievously as his hands rest on my hips. “But, we won’t reach our first destination until tomorrow morning. It’s just sightseeing until then.” 

“I like sightseeing,” I say, leaning my body against his. Just then, a ship passes by us, and then a second following close behind. Hidden behind them are huge docks, filled to capacity with all manner of different of ships. Some are small and long like ours while others are giant with great frilled sails. Most are dimly colored but others are painted so brightly their colors shimmer off the ocean’s surface. But, they all have one thing in common; people are busily running back and forth between them.

“This is the country’s most active port, our first destination is home to the second,” Loki informs me. Before Loki took me as his Pet, I was not able to familiarize myself with the realm’s geography very much, so I am still at a loss of where we are going. 

“So we’re going to a port city?” I ask, trying to get more information out of him.

“Not exactly,” he says, kissing me on the cheek from behind. I sigh, observing the people scurry about on the wharf which is dotted with what looks like hotels, restaurants and shops. I smile at the familiarness of it. On Midgard, I lived less than fifty miles away from the coast and would sometimes visit a wharf that had the same layout. I feel Loki rub his crotch into my backside, pulling me away from the memory. I shift against him, growing aroused despite my sleepy state. “The market is only a stone throw away from the water front. I’ll show you that as well when we return,” he tells me, kissing my neck. 

“Sounds lovely,” I turn facing him, “But, until then, nap time!”

He chuckles, “Alright Pet.”

Sometime Later

Stirring from my nap, I feel thoroughly refreshed. Throwing the covers off, I groan at what I find – or rather don’t find. I am completely naked. What has Loki done with my clothes now, I wonder. He had joined my for my nap, cuddling and gently fondling me as I quickly fell asleep. I should have known he would do something like this. Wrapping the bed sheet around myself I search every inch of the cabin for my clothes, or any clothes, but I am unable find any. Does he intend for me to be naked on this trip?

Sighing, I make my way on deck in search of Loki and of possible clothes. I find him sitting in an Adirondack chair, taking in the scenery, looking very much like a Midgardian on a cruise ship. Following his gaze, there is nothing but endless flat fields of grains as far as the eyes can see. This must be the breadbasket of the capitol. I do hope there is more ecological diversity than this on our trip. Creeping towards him, I try sneaking up on him, but stop when he addresses me, not bothering to turn around.

“Two hours is more than a nap Pet.”

“Maybe where you come from,” I quip.

“And from where you come from Ravenna,” he says turning around. His eyes instantly light up, “You look stunning even in a bed sheet Pet,” he grins at me.

“Oh hush,” I say, feeling myself blush, “what have you done with my clothes?”

“Don’t worry they’re safe. But, I must say, that bed sheet is very becoming on you, and more appropriate looking for our destination,” he says, utterly confusing me.

“Unless we are going to a toga party—” but Loki cuts me off with a snap of his fingers. Feeling the sheet shifting against me, I assume he is transforming it into some sort of dress. 

“You look… miskunn,” he says softly.

“Miskunn?” I repeat, hoping it is a complement.

“It’s an Asgardian word, there’s no direct English translation. The closest word you have is,” he pauses, thinking a moment, “ethereal.”

“Ethereal? Oh I don’t know about that. I don’t exactly have the body type to be considered ethereal,” I say casually. “Shouldn’t ethereal people be tall and willowy like you?” 

“Look for yourself,” Loki says with a snap of his fingers. A full length mirror appears and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. I did look ethereal! Loki has put my hair up, but left loose strands gently framing my face. The simple green cotton bed sheet has transformed into a sheer, free flowing, strapless forest green chiffon dress with a long train trailing behind.

“It’s a tad bit see through,” I comment, as the light hits me just right.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he grins, beckoning me over. Holding out his hand, I take it and he guides me to his lap. He lets the chiffon run over his fingers like water as I gaze out across the serene water. His lips trail butterfly kisses from my neck to my chest. “Would you like some breakfast?” he asks as he pulls my top down, exposing my breasts. I shiver as the cool marine air hits them, bringing my nipples to stiff peaks.

“Yes, please,” I giggle.

“What would you like?” he asks, teasingly kissing my breasts.

“Anything’s fine, whatever the cook wants to make,” I say trying to keep calm, not wanting Loki to see how aroused I am getting from his simple touches.

“I’m the chef Pet, I’ll create whatever you want.”

“Is that safe? Eating magical food?” I ask, sincerely curious. Suddenly, I yelp, feeling a sharp paint at my breast. I look down, and see a perfect set of teeth marks.

“It’s perfectly safe to eat magically made food,” he glares up at me. “Do you think I would feed you something harmful?”

“I was just asking,” I say, scrunching up my nose. Loki sits up straight, pulling the top of my dress back up. I pout, disappointed that his teasing didn’t progress any further. “Well in that case, I’ll have some deviled eggs; do you have deviled eggs in Asgard?” He replies with a snap of his fingers and a plate full of beautiful deviled eggs appear. “With lots of paprika on top!” I add excitedly, and the eggs become doused in the red spice. I clap my hands together appreciatively. “And raspberry yogurt, and chunks of cantaloupe and honeydew!” Another snap of his fingers and all three items neatly appear on a plate. I can get use to this, I think happily as I stab a cube of honeydew with my fork.

Loki whips up his own breakfast and we eat silently, looking at the landscape for a time before I ask, “Is that wheat growing?” 

He nods his head up and down, “A few miles away we have oats, and on the other side of the ocean we have barely.”

“How far do the fields stretch for?”

“Roughly two hundred miles. It’s more than enough food for the capital and surrounding areas. We ship the excess to Nastrond, the ground is too frozen there to grow anything,” he explains. 

“How long until um… a change of scenery?” I ask sheepishly, fields of grains not being my favorite landscape.

“It is rather boring to look at isn’t it?” he says sadly, “But, not to worry, by the time night falls we will be dinning among mountains,” he says, holding out his arms wide. 

“Oh I love mountains!” I say excitedly, finally happy to have some clue of where we are going. “But that’s,” I look up into the sky trying to gauge the time, “Seven hours away. What are we going to do until then?”

“What would you like to do?” he grins. As much as I would like to answer with ‘having wild, abundant sex,’ I can’t imagine, or think I would survive seven hours of sex. So, I reply with something I think will occupy us for the rest of the day.

“You could start teaching me magic?” I ask hopefully.

“Ahh, I was hoping you would say something of a more intimate nature,” he says disappointingly. 

“That will be for the seven hours following dinner,” I giggle.

“Is that so?” he smirks. With a wave of his hand, our breakfast disappears, and the potions book he presented me with a few days ago appears. Flipping through the first few pages, I come to the first set of potions, Balms and Salves for Minor Bruises and Abrasions. 

“Do you have any bruises or abrasions?”

He cocks an eyebrow, “No?”

“Then how am I supposed to test my potion out?”

“I can make a bruise appear,” he suggests.

I shake my head no, “Don’t do that, I’ll find another potion to start off with.” I flip page after page only finding potions relation to the treatment of minor medical issues. “Do you have any medical aliments?” I try. He chuckles out a ‘no.’ I sigh, flipping through more pages.

“Oh!” I squeak out excitedly, “Here’s one for extra powerful sight! I’m going to try that one.” I read the ingredients out loud, and Loki snaps each one into existence. I follow the directions painstaking close, mixing, mashing, stirring, and waiting. A ten minute wait to add this ingredient, three minutes before I can add this ingredient…

“It takes two hours to brew?” I ask Loki disappointingly.

“Make another potion while you wait.”

I scrunch up my nose, “Oh! That’s a good idea!” Flipping the page, the next potion is for extra sensitive hearing, and it only takes an hour to brew. “How long do the effects last for?” I ask Loki after listing off the new ingredients.

“It depends, the better the potion, the longer it lasts; but never more than a day and a night,” he replies.

An hour later, nervous, but excited, I drink the hearing potion. It tastes much better than I was expecting, but, then again, I was expecting it to taste offal. At first, I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary, just the water hitting the sides of the ship.

I look at Loki disappointingly, “I’m not hearing anything I don’t normally already hear, I must have messed the potion up somehow.”

“Give it a minute, sometimes it is not instantaneous,” he says encouragingly. 

I sigh, I was such a good student on Midgard, I don’t understand what I did wrong. I review the potion, looking for any mistake I could have made. Looking at my other potion, I wonder if that too will turn out to be a disaster. I close the book mad at myself. How am I going to master magic like Loki if I’m not even able to make a simple potion? I wanted Loki to be so proud of me and I failed him. Sitting back in the chair, I look out over the ocean of wheat.

Ever so faintly, I hear whistling off in the distance, but then it becomes louder and louder. I look at Loki, but his lips are sealed, also looking off into the distance. I turn around looking for the source of the sound, but there isn’t one. The whistling becomes even louder, and I cover my ears shouting at Loki, “Do you hear that?”

He smiles at me, “I do, that is the captain in the mess hall eating his lunch.”

“In the mess hall?” I say confused. How can I – OH! “The potion! It worked!” I yell excitedly. “Is it usually this loud?”

“You made the potion too strong,” he yells back. The whistling is screaming in my head. I know if it doesn’t stop soon I’ll get a massive headache.

“Loki, can you make it stop please? It’s too loud!” I shout. He waves his hand, and mercifully, the whistling stops. I sigh in relief, “Thank you Loki. Do you think I made the other potion too strong as well?”

“It’s a possibility yes, but if it is, I can return your sight to normal,” he tells me. We fall back into silence as I wonder what, if anything else we are going to do for the day other than me sitting around drinking different potions.

“Oh! Loki,” I say suddenly remembering something I wanted to ask him. “This morning when you were addressing the courtiers, you mentioned another ceremony? What were you talking about?”

“Ahh, yes, I was referring to the Introduction Ceremony. I told them to go ahead and spread the word that the next one will be held when we return.”

Introduction Ceremony… why does that sound familiar… did Lin tell me about it? “What is it? I mean, what or who is the ceremony introducing?” I inquire.

“Potential new Pets for the court. Depending on how many candidates there are, the courtiers and some of the servants will pick out new Pets,” he explains. “And then there is the slew of Presentation Ceremonies were the nobles all try to outdo each other,” he says rolling his eyes.

Oh! I remember Lin telling me about that ceremony now.

Loki leans over the potion, “I think this one is ready now.” More nervously then before, I drink the potion and the effect is almost immediate. Everything is clearer, sharper, and far more detailed. I get lost examining the bowl I had prepared the potion in. I can see minute cracks and chips in the finish. I look at Loki and gasp. I can see each individual strand of his hair, and the pores in his porcelain skin. I can see each individual thread in his clothes, and the tool marks on his leather jacket.

“I made this much better than the other potion,” I tell Loki in amazement.

He smiles, “Come, let me give you a tour of the boat then while we wait for your mountains to make their appearance.”


	23. Training

“They’re beautiful!” I gasp looking at the mountains. The setting sun makes them appear as if they are glowing. Despite the dying light, I can make out all the details of the mountains from the thick forest at its base to the massive boulders threatening to come tumbling down, to tiny pebbles standing guard, blocking entrances to small animal’s dwellings.

“People live up there!” I gasp again as I spot various small villages coming to life with illuminations.

“Mmhm, the mountain folk. They are a bit rougher and bawdier then most, but then they have to be, living in those mountains,” Loki comments.

“Are we visiting them?” I ask hopefully. I do so love the mountains.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but perhaps on the way home,” he smiles. We gaze at the mountain range until the moon rises and the stars appear. With the heightened eyesight potion still in strong effect, the stars have never looked so close before. Loki points out a few constellations to me, explaining the stories behind them as I get lost in the smooth sound of his voice. I search for constellations familiar to me to show Loki, but I find none.

“Shall we retire for the night Pet?” he asks me, interlacing his fingers in mine.

I smile up at him, “I’m almost tempted to sleep out here under the stars.”

“Wait until we return to Asgard,” he whispers into my ear. I look at him inquisitively. “It will be much more romantic back in the royal gardens.”

“Oh,” I giggle happily, “Yes, I think it’s time to head off to bed.” 

“I didn’t say go to bed Pet,” he smirks at me. “I believe you made mention of certain activities after dinner lasting for seven hours.” 

I giggle harder, “Not seven Loki, surely.”

“Two or three perhaps,” he winks.

“Lead the way to our cabin then my King. My body is your,” I say seductively.

“As it should be,” he replies just as seductively, kissing my hand. Leading me to our cabin, the train of my dress scrapes along the twists and turns somehow heightening my anticipation for whatever is about to come. By the time we enter our cabin, my heart is practically beating out of my chest. He motions for me to sit on the bed. Gathering up my dress, my body becomes lost in the abundant material.

“Did you enjoy your lesson today?” he inquires.

“I did! Thank you for helping me Loki, it’s absolutely amazing!” I answer happily.

“Then perhaps you are up for another lesson?” he asks, approaching me. 

“Oh?” I say disappointingly. I thought we were done with magic for the day.

“I do not mean another potions lesson Pet,” he says looking down at me.

“Oh?” I repeat happily, feeling myself becoming aroused under his gaze. 

“It’s time you start your duties as my Pet,” he tells me.

I nod my head up and down, go on.

“But, first you must be trained what to do.”

“Train me?” my voice cracks as scandalous images suddenly fill my head. I clear my throat, “What prey tell do you have in mind for me to do Sir?”

“Your first task is to undress me.”

Oh please, that’s hardly a task worthy of a sexual Pet. Give me something naughty to do, I think. He curls his finger, beckoning me towards him. Rising from the bed, I take a few steps towards him when he holds out his hand for me to stop. With a snap of his fingers, his chest is bare. “I thought I was supposed to be learning how to undress you,” I say crossing my arms.

“I trust you know how to take a shirt off,” he says sharply, “now, on your knees.”

Unable to stop myself, a huge smile spreads across my face. Sinking to the floor, I bite my lip in anticipation. His crotch is level to my face, and I can only assume where this is going.

“You will unlace me with your mouth, and you will practice it until you can do it quickly and smoothly,” he informs me as my cheeks burn from arousal and embarrassment. I lean in to take the lace with my teeth, and I can feel a faint heat radiating from his crotch. I long to bury my face there, kissing and nipping at his trapped cock. But, I can’t do that. I’m his Pet, and I must do what he tells me to.

Pulling at the lace, the knot comes undone. Leaning in again, I fight the urge to suck at the exposed skin and dive my hand into his pants stroking him. This is going to be difficult, I think to myself. I pull at the lace, alternating from side to side, trying to be as smooth as possible. As soon as I finish, Loki snaps his fingers and the lace is tied again.

“Again,” he commands me. Sighing softly, I lean in, repeating my actions. Each time I finish unlacing him, he snaps his fingers making his pants lace up again, demanding I undo them again. After about the sixth time, he runs his fingers through my hair distracting me. Letting out a little moan, I hear Loki chuckle above me. I “practice” unlacing him a dozen times before he allows me to move on to the next task. “Remove my pants,” he instructs.

Not twelve times I hope. Slipping my thumbs into the top of his pants, I pull them down, trying to ignore his semi-hard cock. Thankfully, he does not have me practice that repeatedly. Returning to my previous position on my knees, Loki stands before me completely naked.

“What now Sir?” I ask.

“You are going to remain still, do you understand me?” he says sternly.

“Yeeeess,” I reply intrigued. Taking his cock in his hand, be begins stroking himself. Oh my goodness, what are you doing, I worriedly think to myself. You need to – oh, my god, can you – do you even – I literally feel my brain shutting down with every stroke he takes. I start to bite my lower lip, but stop, catching myself. He did say to remain still. I press my lips tightly together, desperately trying not to think about taking him into my mouth.

His erection grows with each stroke, as does my arousal. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping maybe if I don’t see it I won’t be aroused by it. But then, Loki starts moaning softly. Fuck. My eyes snap open. I look up at him with my most pleading eyes. He smirks down at me, inching his cock closer to my closed mouth.

“Is this difficult for you Pet?” he asks me, clearly amused. 

“Yes,” I breath. 

“Do you like watching me pleasure myself?” he asks me as a bead of pre-cum forms. I nod my head yes, chewing on my bottom lip. “You’re doing very well so far. I think you deserve a reward,” he says. I smile appreciatively; I don’t think I can take him masturbating in front of me any longer without doing something about it.

“Close your eyes,” he tells me. Closing them, almost instantly, I feel something hot and slick slide against my lips. “Part your lips,” he commands. Doing as he says, I taste a warm saltiness. I feel the smooth skin of his head rim my parted lips teasingly. It’s driving me absolutely crazy having to remain still. I can feel my arousal starting to slide down my thighs. 

Please, let me move, allow me to pleasure you Loki, to have my way with you, I silently plead. My lust is becoming almost unbearable. 

Sliding the tip of his head in between my lips, I snap, no longer able to control myself. I lunge at him, grabbing his hips to steady myself. I suck on his head forcefully, hoping he will let me get away with this little slip up – but he doesn’t. He removes himself with a loud pop, and I fall onto my hands and knees. Sheepishly, I look up about to apologize, but see he is making for the door fully clothed.

“Sir?” I call after him. He ignores me. “Sir?” I call louder, but still no answer. Quickly, I rise to my feet chasing after him. “Loki? Loki where are you going? I know I messed up, I’m sorry, I won’t next time.”

Finally, he stops, turning towards me, “That is the purpose of punishment, to correct behavior.”

“P—punishment?” I stutter nervously.

“You disobeyed me Ravenna, and for that you are being punished,” he says walking off again. I catch his arm, feeling myself starting to panic.

“I didn’t mean to disobey you! It was an accident! I couldn’t help myself!” I explain hurriedly. “It was not intentional!” 

“Regardless of your reasons Ravenna, you disobeyed me. You must be punished,” he says sternly before walking away.

Punishment?! Punishment?! Do you know what that means Ravenna? You did something wrong, you did something Loki didn’t like. You disappointed him, you failed him! Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with guilt, tears spring to my eyes and I start crying softly. Hearing Loki returning to me, I quickly wipe the tears away.

“Ravenna, you weepy creature,” he jokes, pulling me into his arms, making fresh tears appear. “What’s wrong now?”

I sniffle, trying to regain my composure, “I’m sorry I disobeyed your commands. I just get over excited. Please don’t be angry or upset with me. I know I’ve disappointed you, but I won’t do it again I swear, just don’t be upset with me.”

He sighs, stroking my hair, “Ravenna I don’t know where you get these ideas from, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. I’m not angry or upset with you.”

“You’re not?” I question. 

“No, why should I be? You’ve done nothing wrong. Yes, you do tend to get a little over excited,” he smirks, “but there’s nothing wrong about that. It’s flattering that you want me so badly Pet, but,” he sighs, “rules are rules and since you did disobey me, I must punish you.”

“You’re not … disappointed in me?” I ask in a small voice. 

Loki searches my face before answering. “Not in the slightest Ravenna. I know your lust is going to get the better of you sometimes. If it didn’t, then where would the fun be in this?” he says squeezing me tightly. “So, is everything fine now? No more tears?”

“Yes, everything’s fine now.”

“Do you think you can survive twenty minutes of no sexual contact?” he asks me amused. 

I roll me eyes, “Oh please, I went two years without any sexual contact, twenty minutes is nothing.”

A whisper of a smile appears on Loki’s face, “I don’t blame you for being overly excited around me Pet.” Standing on my tiptoes, I give him a quick kiss on the lips. He points his finger at me, scolding me.

“Punish me for that!,” I say cockily, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

“Just you wait,” he winks at me, heading up to the deck.

I throw myself onto the bed muttering, “Twenty minutes! Might as well be two years.”

Twenty Minutes Later 

“Ready to try again?” Loki asks hovering over me. I nod my head yes. “Remember, you can safe word if your arousal becomes too much for you.”

“I remember,” I say softly. I really do want to try to please him this time around. 

“Now, unlace me and take my pants off,” Loki instructs. 

Taking the lace with my teeth, I do as I had done a dozen times before, twenty minutes earlier. Once more, Loki stands completely naked in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I promise myself I will not get another twenty minute time out. Again, he tells me to close my eyes, and his cock plays on my lips. Still fighting my arousal, I concentrate on my breathing, trying to calm myself. After a word of praise, he tells me to open my mouth. He slides his cock in and out teasingly slowly, testing my resolve.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I ball my fists into my dress. His fingers enter my hair, holding the back of my head in place. I moan softly, gripping my dress tightly, fighting the urge to respond to him. He thrusts into my mouth gently, and I moan louder, as his grip on my hair tightens.

Calm down, calm down, relax, relax, relax, let go, I repeat to myself. Somehow, I manage to calm down, and my body relaxes a little. He thrusts into my mouth harder, and I moan feeling my eyes roll back into my head. He thrust again and again, his fist tightly holding me in place. Involuntary, I start to squirm a little. I can feel my lust starting to gain control of me. Calm down, relax, I repeat to myself. Just when I think I can’t take anymore, he stops, pulling out of me. I look up at him confused. Did I do something wrong again?

He smiles down at me, petting my head, “Much better.” Taking my hands, he lifts me to my feet.

“Yeah?” I question, needing the reassurance.

He nods his head yes, “We’ll practice this every night until I say so.”

“Okay,” I say happily. Seeing he is still hard, I ask, “What’s next in the training?”

“Training is over, we need to sleep. We are meeting the Lord of Little Alfheim tomorrow,” he tells me leading me to bed. 

“Wait, wait a minute,” I say confused as a million questions race through my head. “What do you mean sleep? You said tonight could last for hours!”

“I lied,” he smirks.

“So – so, that’s it for the training then? That’s not very… intensive. I thought training consisted of… riding crops and handcuff.”

Loki laughs out loud, “Is that what you thought I meant by training? We’ll get to that eventually, but, we must start at the beginning.” 

“I don’t understand, what did you train me to do tonight other then take your pants off with my mouth?” I ask a little annoyed.

“You learned, and will continue to learn, the basic fundamentals of being a Pet. If you do not do as I say, you will get punished, and you do not always get what you want, which is why we are going to bed now.”

“But you’re still hard!” I blurt out, “don’t you want that taken care of?”

“I do, but not as badly as I want to see you struggle knowing that I’m aroused and you’re not allowed to do anything about it,” he grins.

I gasp, “That’s mean!” He smiles warmly, removing my clothes with a wave of his hand.

“Now come to bed Pet.”

“Can’t do anything,” I mutter under my breath. Crawling into bed, he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. His cock grinds into my backside as his hand palms my breast. I moan into the pillow knowing it’s going to be a frustratingly pleasurable night.


	24. Alfrlogr

By morning, we have traversed into a new landscape. The rugged mountains of yesterday gave way to vibrant, lush green forests. As we eat breakfast, Loki tells me this region of Asgard is known to as Little Alfheim because of the significant population of Light Elves living in the area. From what he describes, it sounds just like a Chinatown or Little Italy back on Midgard.

“Why did they come to Asgard?” I inquire.

“The same reason why anyone leaves their ancestral home, for a better life. They are highly desired for their talents in architecture. They have helped remodeled the royal palace and countless other castles and important buildings all across the continent. But, the city we’re going to, Alfrlogr is renowned for their trade,” he informs me.

“How long until we arrive there?”

“About five hours; but, we can only stay for an hour.”

“Why’s that?” I ask disappointedly, I thought the point of this trip was to see and experience Asgard.

“We have a schedule to keep Pet. After our port visit then it’s an eleven hour carriage ride to the home of our host, Lord Jos.”

“Eleven hour carriage ride?” I repeat baffled.

“We will take an hour break for dinner of course,” he reassures me. 

“Can’t you just snap your fingers and we’re there?” I ask him, not looking forward to the long uncomfortable ride. An hour or two yes, but not eleven!

“I could, but then you wouldn’t be experiencing Asgardian culture, and that is one of the reasons for this trip.”

Did he read my mind? 

*****

“Come on! We only have an hour!” I say excitedly, practically dragging Loki down the gangway. “Where should we go first? What should we do?”

For a second, Loki is at a loss for words, “This is a commercial port, there really isn’t anything to do here. We can look in a few shops; get some snacks for the carriage ride…”

“What do most of the sailors do when they come here?”

Loki smirks, “They visit the pleasure houses.”

“Oh! Right! That does make sense… So shopping it is then?” I ask a little embarrassed.

“You can buy anything you want Pet,” he says linking my arm with his. Leaving the docks, it is only then I notice the elves. Their height is the first thing that catches my attention; some of them are taller even than Loki! And yet, none of their movements are awkward, almost as if they are incapable of it. All of them are faired skin with strong jaws and high cheekbones, but their hair! Just as Midgardian’s completions come in a variety of tones and hues, so too do Elvish hair – as blond as the rays of sun, as red as a brightly burning fire, and as brown as… well brown.

The city is abuzz with activity! Wonderful new smells and strange sounding languages fill the air. Everywhere people run about dressed in the most fabulous looking clothing, none of them paying us much attention. Loki tells me this is one of his favorite regions to visit because the Elves leave him in peace. And, just as he mentioned earlier, the architecture here is stunning, truly a feast for the eyes. Each building is different, with its own personality. Some feature highly detailed Caryatids, mosaics, turrets, and domes while others have heavy wooden doors, carved scrolls, balconies, and curved roofs, or long arcades, large bay windows, and earthen roofs.

Distracted by all the sights, Loki leads me into a shop crammed full of paintings and sculptures, all of which look worthy of being in the Royal Gallery. We browse around, interrupted by the young shopkeeper who has a peculiar look about her. She is only a little taller than me, with long, straight bluish black hair, bright violet eyes, with a rosy pink complexion and high cheekbones. After she runs away in search of her mother, I mention her appearance to Loki.

“We call her kind Helmingr, half Midgardian, half Light Elf. If you ever see a Midgardian, or a human who looks too perfectly beautiful, they are a Helmingr,” he tells me. 

“Are you a Helmingr?” I ask, certain of it.

Loki smiles softly at me, “I’m flattered you think that Pet, but no, I’m most certainly not a Helmingr.”

We return to browsing, as I try to pick a souvenir from the numerous exquisite works. I finally settle on a winter landscape, which seems to please Loki immensely. He insists on paying double for it, much to the shop owner’s delight. Loki then takes me to a bakery where we buy maple cookies, and petite chocolate cakes. Next door, we pick up some fruit, smoked fish, and a wonderfully hot spiced drink. We nibble on the cookies and sip at our drinks, spending our last few moments in the city watching the world go by.

Emerging from the eatery, I am met with another dazzling sight. A gilded carriage pulled by four matching golden horses awaits us. Drawn to the horses, I pet them while Loki exchanges a few words with the drivers. Loki helps me into the carriage, which is just as beautiful, but surprisingly small. There is not much extra room to stretch or move about, exactly not what I want for a ten hour journey. The seats at least are extremely comfortable. The carriage takes off, and I peer out of one of the windows, eager to see the last of the city.

It’s not long before the city is behind us and we are immersed in the lush green forest I had seen from the ship. The birds overhead sing as Loki, sitting across from me, busies himself with an antique looking book. I feel as if I’m a character in some nineteenth century novel. But, the romantic feeling quickly wears off. I soon grow bored and restless, having nothing to keep me entertained. 

“Is there anything I should know about out host, Lord Jos was it?” I ask Loki, lazily looking out the window.

Loki puts his book down, pondering a moment before answering, “He comes from a very old family of Light Elves residing in Midgard –”

I interrupt him, “You keep saying Light Elves, I assume then there are Dark Elves?” 

“Yes, but they’re not important –”

“How can an entire civilization not be important?”

“Do not concern yourself with them,” he says curtly, to my surprise. “They are an old enemy I do not wish to speak of them.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” I apologize; making a mental note to ask Kadlin and the older servants about this when we return to court.

“Now, where why I?” Loki says to himself, returning to his previous pleasant mood. “Ah, yes, Lord Jos, ancient nobility, extremely traditional, only associates with other Elves, keeps mostly to himself, rarely comes to court… He is married to the Lady Liga, who is exactly like him. I’ll be honest with you Ravenna, they tolerate me because I am the king, and will be civil to you because you are under my protection, but do not look for a warm welcome from them.”

“Then why are we visiting him?”

“Because it’s one of the few ways I can annoy him,” Loki grins mischievously.

“That’s terrible of you,” I smirk back.

“Their children though, lovely, kind, creatures, amazing they turned out so well considering their parents. You will get along famously with them, I’m certain of it. Lady Asja is fascinated with mortals, so she will adore you. Every time I see her she begs me to steal her away to visit Midgard,” he recalls chuckling. “And their son, Lord Frid, much to his parents horror, has a reputation of being quite promiscuous with Asgardians of both sexes.”

“Oh, the horror!” I feign shock, rolling my eyes, earning an amused snort from Loki.

“They are the ones who will be entertaining us tomorrow.” 

“And what shall we be doing?”

“Visiting the Enchanted Forest, half their estate occupies it.”

“The Enchanted Forest?” I say flatly, “What, like birds help with household chores and talking baby bunnies?”

“Really Ravenna, where do you come up with these silly notions of yours? It’s widely regarded as the most beautiful forest in all of Asgard. It’s enchantingly beautiful, hence it’s name. There are no talking animals,” he says, looking at me queerly.

“Of course not, how silly of me. Beautiful Elves running around everywhere but no talking animals,” I tease, but the humor is lost on Loki. With the conversation at an end, I ask Loki for a book to read to pass the time, and he supplies me with an Asgardian history I had seen back in the library. It’s very interesting, but very dull. The two of us read in silence for an hour, maybe two, I can’t say. But eventually, I grow bored of the book, looking for a distraction. Switching over to Loki’s side of the carriage, I cuddle against him.

“Loki,” I say, tracing designs in his thigh.

“Hum?”

“I’m bored,” I say coyly, tracing higher up his thigh. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Pet,” he says, turning a page.

“I can think of something that’s not boring,” I mutter against his neck, kissing it softly as my hand rests on his crotch. 

“There’s not enough room,” he replies, unmoved by my advances.

“What?”

“Whatever you’re thinking, the carriage isn’t large enough.”

“Not with that attitude!” I pout.

Finally taking his nose out of the book, he says, “Believe me Ravenna, I’ve been riding in these carriages my entire life. There isn’t enough room to do anything in them.” 

I huff, “Then why don’t you make larger ones?”

“Because carriages aren’t meant for having sex in, dirty girl,” he muses, kissing the tip of my nose. 

My cheeks burn from arousal at being called dirty. What other accusation turn me on, I wonder. “Well I’m still going to try!” I announce, determined to live out my fantasy. Straddling him, I unlace his pants, freeing his member. Ha! No room for anything! I think triumphantly. Starting to stroke him, he calmly peers over his book at me, only making me more determined to prove him wrong. He quickly grows hard, and as I rise up on my knees, the top of my head hits the ceiling. Yelping in surprise, Loki has the decency not to laugh. Sinking back down on his lap in defeat, I take his cock in my hand, shaking it roughly back and forth in frustration, causing a peel of laughter to erupt from Loki. 

“Oh you poor thing. I tried to tell you, and now you’ve got yourself all worked up,” he says, wrapping his arms around me. “We should be eating dinner shortly; perhaps I can … amend the situation then?”

“Okay,” I sigh, putting him away and sliding off of him. Loki returns to his book, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I drift off to sleep curled up next to him.


	25. The Elven Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is (consensual) humiliation and name calling so if that's not your thing you should probably skip this chapter.

By the time I awake, it’s pitch black outside. Our only source of light is a few lanterns hanging outside of the carriage. Yawning, I ask Loki where we are. He says we are about half way to our destination and should be reaching a tavern any moment, where we will be dinning. Shivering as the night air chills me, Loki creates a shawl for me out of the same material as my dress.

I am absentmindedly playing with it when Loki tells me, “No one can recognize us at the tavern. I’m going to cast spells over us to alter our appearances.”

“Ooh, can I pick what I look like?” I ask him hopefully.

He rolls his eyes playfully, “Sure.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a redhead. I want massive, bright, long, red hair, and blue eyes and pale skin, and freckles! You can’t forget the freckles!” I tell him.

“You’re reflection will look the same as you,” Loki says almost apologetically. “But, I can give you a glimpse of what you will look like in this special mirror,” he says handing it to me. Holding it up, Loki says the incantation and my brown hair suddenly turns a shimmering, fiery red and all the color drains from my face.

I gasp, clutching the side of my face, “I’m so pale!”

“That is what you asked for.”

“Yes, but… I can see why my Scandinavian great grandmother ended up marrying an Eastern European. So pale…” I comment, fascinated by new appearance, “But my hair is gorgeous!” I exclaim, running my fingers through it. Loki ignores my commentary.

“You will also need to use a different name, just to be safe,” Loki informs me as the carriage comes to a halt. I pause, thinking of the most whimsical name I can think of.

“How about Raven?”

“That only works if you have black hair,” he replies, smirking at me.

I huff, “What about Luna?”

“Blond hair,” he grins, becoming more amused at my expense. 

“Willow?”

“Willow… yes, Willow will do… Not very Asgardian though…” he trails off as I glair at him.

“And what’s your name going to be? Do make it something I can pronounce and easy to remember,” I plead with him. He had teased me in the eatery while we ate our cookies for not being able to pronounce Alfrlogr.

“Sweet Ravenna, Loki is the easiest Asgardian name to pronounce. There is also Lofi, be we can’t use that for obvious reasons. Just call me Elska, it is Asgardian for lover,” he says with a romantic flair of his hand. I cover my mouth giggling slightly. “What?” he asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Isn’t Elsa a girl’s name?” I giggle out.

“Elska, Ravenna, El-ska, there is a k in there!” he says with the same annoyance I was feeling just moments ago.

“Okay Elsa, I mean Elska,” I say biting back a laugh, knowing I’m going to accidently call him Elsa more than once tonight. As Loki exits the carriage, he helps me out, and I wrap the shawl around me tighter, keeping the chill off. Although it’s dark, the tavern is brightly lit, revealing three stories. The smell of baking bread fills my nose and my stomach rumbles with hunger. As we approach, we hear it alive with laughter and the sounds of merrymaking. Loki opens the door for me, and I enter, scanning the room.

“Lo – Elska, did you bring me to a house of ill repute?” I ask, unsure what to think of it. As I look around, it’s not that different from Loki’s court. Most of the people are eating or deep in conversation. Some have a woman sitting on their lap with a hand up their dress or fondling their exposed breasts. But dead center in the room is a woman, loudly being taken on top of a table with a few on lookers. And against the walls more scandalous activities are going on. 

“How eloquently put Willow, but no, this is not a house of ill repute. It is a tavern with some rooms available to rent for various activities.”

“Same thing! You said Lord Jos was very traditional, and he allows this?” I ask baffled, suddenly realizing I have no idea what traditional Elven values are. 

Loki takes my arm in his, looking for a place to sit, “He doesn’t approve of it, but he can’t ignore the tax revenue this establishment produces. Half of the taxes go to this province, helping to repair roads, build schools, whatever Little Alfheim needs.”

“Where does the other half of the taxes go?” I ask mildly interested.

“To me,” he whispers smugly.

“Of course,” I say, realizing how stupid my question was.

“I initiated the crown run pleasure businesses – ”

“Why does that not surprise me?” I say amused.

Loki looks at me seriously, “People are going to have sex, might as well regulate it and tax it. Everyone involved stays safe that way and everyone benefits from the profits. Each province, depending on its size has two to three pleasure establishments. Half the taxes from each establishment go to the ruling lord or lady of the province to be divided up among various projects. The crown gets the other half of the taxes. From there, half the taxes get saved for emergencies while the other half is spent on the citizens. It’s how I was able to made Asgard what it is today, it’s how I saved the kingdom from ruin.”

Ruin from what? I want to ask, did it have something to do with the Dark Elves? I make a mental note to ask some of the older servants about it. Instead I ask, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you asked.”

“No, I mean, why are you telling me about this?” I drop my voice, “I’m your Pet, why do I need to know about how taxes work here?”

“Surely you know how taxes work on Midgard?”

“Well yeah, income tax, property tax, sales tax, sin tax – ”

Loki interrupts me, “So if you know about those taxes, why not our taxes? There is more to learning about a society then just its history.”

I sigh, “I suppose your right.” Just then, a man approaches us asking us what we want to eat. Loki gives our order, and as we wait for our food, my eyes wander about to all the activity going on. It’s no wonder Loki couldn’t be seen here, like he said, he had a kingly image to uphold. An image that he felt prevented us from doing what we truly wanted to do in front of the courtiers. But we aren’t around the courtiers, and Loki doesn’t look like himself. An idea pops into my head as I chew nervously on my bottom lip.

“Elsa, Elska,” I quickly recover, “I was thinking –”

Loki interrupts me, “About sex in the carriage again?”

I feel myself blush as I continue, nervously grasping my hands together, “I want to share a secret with you.”

Loki wraps him arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, “Go on,” he grins. Nervously, I look around the room, but no one is paying us any attention. 

“You have made it clear to me that I don’t always get what I want, but,” I pause, not sure how to continue.

Loki gently places his hand on my thigh, “Willow,” he says softly, “I think you have misunderstood me. You will always, within reason, get what you want for as long as we are together. Your happiness means the world to me, I am happy when you are happy. I have only been saying that to you, denying you pleasure so when you finally do receive it; it is more enjoyable and intense for you. You will always get what you want Willow, sometimes it’s just in a roundabout way.” 

“Oh,” I smile. Loki wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. A sudden sense of giddiness overwhelms me and I kiss his cheek.

“Now, tell me about this secret of yours,” he says mischievously.

“Do you remember a while back… before our party,” I say slowly, hoping he picks up on my meaning, “You told me we couldn’t do certain activities around … your co-workers because of your profession?” Loki stares at me blankly, and then, as my words dawn on him, he shakes his head yes. “Well, they aren’t here now and… and…” I falter.

I take a deep breath and confess my secret, “I get very aroused at the thought of strangers watching me have sex in public.”

“Really?” Loki asks taken aback, “That’s surprising coming from you. I had no idea; you come off so modest and demure.”

“I think that’s why it turns me on,” I blush embarrassed, feeling my heart rate increase. I had never told anyone that secret before, nor never indented on sharing it with anyone. Loki grins mischievously at me. 

His fingers play along my legs sliding upward, “So if I slip my hand up your dress.”

I catch his wrist, “I know we have been working on me not becoming over excited, but this! I can’t do this! I wouldn’t last five minutes!”

“I can’t see how you would be anything but over excited. It’s not every day you get to live out a fantasy for the first time. And since your carriage one didn’t work out, I do believe I owe you fulfillment of this one,” he whispers seductively in my ear. 

I know I’m beaming at him stupidly; my clit is already throbbing in anticipation. Letting go of his wrist, his hand slides up my thigh, and gives it a firm squeeze before continuing on its way. His long, slim fingers find their way into my lips.

“Wet already Pet?” he teases me, kissing me hard on the mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly as I feel his fingers slide over my slick clit. I moan into his mouth and he breaks the kiss smiling wickedly. He starts rubbing, and I bite my lip, gripping his shoulders trying to remain silent. “Now Willow,” he scolds me, “what is the point of me doing this if you’re going to stay quiet? If you want people to watch us, you have to let them know how much you are enjoying it.” He pinches my clit and I arch my back, a high pitched moan escaping me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few people turn around, looking in our direction. “That’s a new noise from you,” Loki muses happily, “but this still won’t do.”

“Wh—what do you mean?” I moan into his chest as his fingers go back to rubbing.

“You’re all hidden away. You need to be put on display so they can get a proper look at you,” he says removing his hand. I whimper at the loss of his touch as he rearranges me so my back is against his chest. Kicking my feet apart, he spreads my legs wide under the dress. His fingers are at my clit again, and I clutch his thighs, arching into the sensation.

His other hand is near the top of my dress, trying to pull it down. It sends a rush of excitement throughout my body, heightening my arousal even more. Slowly, he works the fabric down, inch by inch, revealing more and more skin along the way. The sheer anticipation of being exposed is almost enough to send me over the edge. And then finally, I feel the sheer material slip over my nipples, pooling at my hips. Loki palms my breast, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. He squeezes it, rubbing my clit harder as he roughly teases my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I’m moaning loudly, my body rising and falling with pleasure as my hips gyrate. I know it’s not going to be long before I climax. 

“Here you go,” a strange voice startles me, placing dishes of food in front of us. Looking away, my cheeks burn with embarrassment and arousal as Loki doesn’t bother to stop, not even trying to hide what he is doing to me. Loki thanks the man for the food when he replies, “Look how red she is!”

I feel myself redden even more, knowing this stranger is watching me. I can feel Loki’s eyes on me, and suddenly, his lips are on my jaw, kissing it. I smile, melting into the sensation, when instead of a kiss, he gives it a rough bite. The same high pitched moan as before escapes me.

“She is very shy. Almost rudely shy, Willow you haven’t thanked him for your dinner yet. Don’y keep him waiting, say thank you to him,” Loki commands, still teasing my clit. 

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. My stomach twists into a knot. Loki wants me to talk to him while he’s fondling me? I look up at the man, who is clearly eyeing my body. Loki slows his touches, making me painfully a wear of how close I am to coming. Please, please, Loki don’t stop now. I need your fingers. I open my mouth to say thank you, as Loki instructed, but only a soft moan comes out. Loki and the strange man laugh, making me blush furiously. “Thank –” I start to say, but Loki has speed up his movements, unrelentingly stroking my clit. I start again, but still I cannot complete the phrase, too overcome with lust. 

My breath start to quicken, and I can feel the tightening in my stomach. I squirm in Loki’s lap, but he has a firm hold on me. I grab the edge of the table steadying myself, forcing myself to look at the strange man and completing Loki’s command. But, right as I’m about to speak, my orgasm starts. “Tha – thank youuuu!” I moan loudly, as my body spasms on its own. 

“You’re very welcome!” he yells back laughing. He leaves us, and Loki lets me fall forward onto the table, panting heavily. But, he doesn’t let me rest. His fingers are on me again and I quickly come for the second time, moaning into the table. Loki pulls me back against his chest like a rag doll as he starts to work on his dinner. I am too drained to even think about eating. Thankfully, he allows me to rest and regain my strength, the second climax being much stronger then the first.

My breathing returns to normal, and just when I think I have finally regained my composure, Loki asks me if I am going to eat anything. I tell him no, that I suddenly wasn’t hungry, but to have it boxed up so I could eat it later in the carriage.

He glares at me angrily, “I brought you here to eat and now you refuse to?”

“I’m sorry?” I apologize, not entirely sure if his anger is sincere. He’s never been angry with me before.

“Stand up!” he commands. I do so, and the dress falls off my body. Hoots and hollers go up from all over the tavern, as does my arousal. Loki slides to the end of the bench, straddling the end. “Kneel before me,” he says, causing a shiver of excitement to rack through my body.

Yes Loki, whatever you say Loki, I think happily, kneeling before him. He starts to unlace his pants and the training we had done the night before comes back to me. How convenient, I think amused. He pulls his length free, hard from arousal, inches away from my lips. I gasp as he tightly grabs the back of my head.

“You don’t want anything to eat?” he asks me.

“No,” I say sweetly.

“But you want my cock in your mouth?” he says loud enough for the surrounding people to hear.

“Yes,” I whisper, trying to hide my excitement.

“Louder! Say it so everyone here will know what a whore you are, wanting my cock in your mouth,” he says, eyes locked with mine. My cheeks burn deeply humiliated, but aroused on a primal level. I can feel my desire slick between my legs.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” I squeak out, almost sounding afraid. 

“Louder!” he commands.

“Louder girl we can’t hear you!” voices from the tavern say, adding to my humiliated arousal.

“I want your cock in my mouth!” I beg. A cheer goes up and Loki winks at me before shoving his cock down my throat. My eyes widen in alarm, but I focus on my breathing, trying my best to pleasure him. I bob along his length, sucking and swirling my tongue.

“Does that feel good slut?” he asks me, thrusting into my mouth. I moan deeply, surprised at how much I like being called that. Loki’s lips part in a silent moan as his head falls back. I moan again for longer, and Loki growls out a curse. I smile wickedly around him, fully enjoying the power I have over him. He pulls away from me, and with lust in his eyes he picks me up, placing me on the table.

My clit is throbbing in need, please Loki take me, take me in front of everyone watching. I want this so badly! He spreads my legs wide, peering in between them. 

“This is the wettest I’ve ever seen you! Why, it’s collecting on the table,” he remarks. “Everyone,” he announces loudly, “Come look at how wet she is, my whore so eager to please.” I groan, wanting him to fuck me already. Loki spreads my lips wide, giving the people a better look, and I sit up on my elbows, looking at the people looking at me.

Loki catches me watching, “You like being on display don’t you?”

I bite my lip, I do Loki, I really do. Why do you think I didn’t protest to you wanting to parade me around half naked to the court? “Yes,” I admit sheepishly. Loki shoos the last of the lookers away, standing in between my legs. Yes! Finally! I think to myself. Loki takes his cock, and rubs it along my clit. A high pitched whine escapes me, and I fall back onto the table, thrusting my hips into the air. Loki keeps me pinned down, teasingly sliding against me.

“Fuck me Elska!” I demand, baffled by all the pleasure from the little touch. “Fuck me now!” I repeat frustrated, slamming my hands down on the table.

“Fuck her, fuck her,” a chorus of people join in. But he doesn’t, continuing to slide back and forth against my clit, back and forth, back and forth. 

His voice rings in my head, ‘You don’t always get what you want Pet.’ I turn my head to the side, spotting a few men touching themselves as they watch me. “Elska, please!” I beg him, “Please.” He smirks, and I feel his head push into my entrance. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes,” I moan, tightly squeezing my cunt around him, not caring how wanton I sound. Let them know. Let them all know how badly I want Loki to fuck me. But, Loki doesn’t fuck me. He slides in and out of me shallowly, teasing me with his head. Frustrated, I fidget as tears start to form in my eyes. I’m almost at my breaking point. I stare down at Loki, “Please! Please, just fuck me and let me come already!” I beg him.

Loki smiles down at me, thrusting into me. I gasp, throwing my head back as he fills every inch of me. What a sublime feeling. Loki crawls on top of me, kissing me gently on the mouth.

“I like it when you talk like that Pet,” he whispers.

“I like it when you fuck me,” I whisper back. He huffs, kissing my forehead, and thrusting into me. My hips rise to meet his thrusts, and my hands grips his hips, trying to hold on. Hovering over me, with his hair falling all around, he grits his teeth, fucking me to the sounds of people cheering us on. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my orgasm hits first. Loki continues for a few more thrusts before I feel his hot seed release inside me. Loki collapses on top of me, petting my hair and covering my face with kisses.

After a minute, he asks me a string of questions, “How was that? Did that make up for the carriage? Were you okay with me calling you a whore?” he winces. “You didn’t mention name calling in the contract. I know I should have checked in with you but… you were so beautiful I couldn’t stop myself.” I remain silent, with my eyes glazed over, too dazed with pleasure to speak. “Willow? Willow are you alright?” he whispers concerned. A faint smile and a thumbs up is all I can manage. He laughs relieved, kissing my chest repeatedly before taking me into his arms. As he carries me to the bench, I can hear people slapping him on the back and making comments about our performance. Setting me down on the bench, he puts himself away before helping me dress so we look respectable returning to the carriage awaiting us outside.


	26. The Enchanted Forest

“Wake up Pet,” Loki says softly, shaking me awake, “we’re here.”

“Wha?” I yawn sleepily.

“Where here, at the Jos residence.”

“Ohhh, yes,” I sigh, waking up. My eye catches the container of my dinner and a rush of memories from earlier that night comes rushing back. I feel my cheeks tingle slightly, “I can’t believe we did that, in the tavern.” 

“Believe it Pet,” he winks at me before helping me out of the carriage. Taking a lantern, Loki leads me towards the Elven building shrouded in darkness. The door opens, and out walks an elf, greeting us. He and Loki trade pleasantries as the elf guides us into the house. He leaves us in a large, spacious room, where our hosts are waiting for us. Lord Jos, or who I assume is him, is tall and eloquently dressed with long, blond hair. His wife, Lady Liga is slightly shorter, but just as regal looking as her husband. I catch both of them looking at me with obvious disdain.

“King Loki,” Lord Jos says curtly, “Ii is an honor and a privilege having you here.”

“Thank you Jos, for opening your home to us.” Loki puts his arm around my waist lovingly, “Ravenna, this is Lord Jos and Lady Liga.” I give a polite curtsy. “Lord Jos, Lady Liga, this is my companion, Lady Ravenna.” Forced smiles grace their lips. “You can come out now children, stop sulking about in the shadows,” Loki yells. I hear soft groans come from the parents. Out walk two more elves, both wrapped up in blankets.

“Your majesty!” the boy said merrily, approaching Loki. “We’re so pleased to see you.”

“Always a pleasure,” Loki says, taking Asja’s hand and kissing it. She giggles, curtsying. Loki turns towards the lord and lady of the house, “May I borrow them? I want them to show Ravenna the Enchanted Forest.” And without waiting for a reply, he turns back to the children, “How rude of me, I haven’t introduced Ravenna to you. Ravenna, this is Lady Asja.”

The girl with honey colored hair curtsies again, smiling brightly at me, “Please forgive my appearance, I – we didn’t know you were arriving so early in the morning.” 

I touch her lightly on the hand, “You look fine. I appear the same way in the mornings,” I say kindly. She looks to the floor, then back up at me smiling with pink cheeks. 

“Ravenna, this is her younger brother, Lord Frid,” Loki says.

“Lady Ravenna,” Lord Frid says bowing deeply, “it would be an honor for my sister and I to show you the wonders of our forest, if it’s alright with our father.”

“Yes, of course, whatever you want your majesty.” Lord Jos clears his throat, “Tomorrow you mean? Not tonight?” His voice is thick with annoyance.

Loki pauses before answering, “Tomorrow, tomorrow is fine. I don’t want to press upon you any more then I have to.” Lord Frid looks happily smug while his parents are obviously trying to keep their cool, but about what, I don’t know. “Now, if you will show us our bedroom, we are exhausted from our long trip,” he says shortly. The same servant arrives as before, leading us off to our room. I spot Asja and Frid chatting excitedly just out of ear shot of their parents.

*****

Half a day later, I find myself in the middle of the forest, sitting across from Asja and Frid, fielding their questions on Midgardians.

“Are all Midgardians as beautiful as you?” Asja asks shyly.

I scoff, “I’m a little prettier than average. You’re much more beautiful than me, according to Midgardian standards. You, and your bother, and even Loki would all be high fashion supermodels on Midgard.”

“What’s a supermodel?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you don’t know Midgardian terminology.” 

“That’s a Midgardian word? Will you teach me more of them Lady Ravenna?” she asks me eagerly.

“As, you know how our parents will react if they hear you speaking Midgardian slang,” her brother interjects.

“How would they even know?” she asks confused, “They’ve never been to Midgard. Besides, what can they do to me hum? Nothing! I’m sixty, I’m of age and the next ruler of Little Alfheim. You’re the one who has to be careful not to provoke them. Barely legal and sleeping around with everyone you can seduce. You know how our parents would react if they found out you got a woman pregnant with a bastard,” she drops her voice, “Especially if she wasn’t a Light Elf.”

“Guilty as charged!” Lord Frid falls back, clutching his chest dramatically. “I have made love to Asgardians!” Lady Asja slaps his leg hard, scolding him, making Loki chuckle. “I have made love to Jotuns! I have made love to mortals!” he tells.

Lady Asja gasps, “Liar you have not!”

“Jealous sister?” Lord Frid grins mischievously.

“Am not!” she replies, but her brightly burning cheeks betray her. “Now, don’t interrupt Lady Ravenna again! What’s a supermodel?” she repeats, trying to return to our conversation. 

“Basically, they are people who society deems as the most beautiful. They model clothes, and use their beauty to advertise for merchants. But, some of them aren’t terribly bright,” I reply.

“And you think I would be one of these people?”

“Well, I think you are very good looking. You’re tall, have a clear, bright complexion, high cheek bones, strong jaw, a slender build. You could easily be a model on Midgard. You would have men fighting over you down there.”

“Most models look that that?” she asks.

“For the most part, yes.”

“That sounds so boring,” she says disappointedly.

I smile wide, “I agree. I usually don’t find models attractive, they’re too–”

“So, you don’t think I’m attractive?” Lady Asja says hurt.

Her question catches me off guard, “I do! I just mean—”

Thankfully Lord Frid interjects, “As, stop teasing her. I’m sorry Lady Ravenna, she thinks she’s funny.”

“I am funny!” she says defensively, “Anyways, tell me about mortals.” 

“Why do you like mortals so much?” I ask her curiously.

“Oh here we go!” Lord Frid says, throwing his arms into the air.

She slaps his leg again, “They’re fascinating creatures! They’re so much different from us! The supermodels you described, they sound perfect, like us Elves. We are known through the realms for our beauty. But mortals! There’s so much variety among them. Did you know it’s impossible for Light Elves to have black hair? Or that elves have high metabolisms, so we’re all naturally slim. It’s so boring being an elf Lady Ravenna! We all look the same! I want to go to Midgard, and meet a heavy set man and rub his big belly, or rub his bald head!” Her brother bursts into laughter. 

She glares at him, continuing, “Loki has promised me to take me to Midgard someday, but I don’t think he ever will.”

“Lady Asja, it saddens me that you think I won’t keep my promise to you. I will take you and your brother, if he wants to Midgard someday… Someday when I think your parents will not summon an army from Alfheim to overthrow me for corrupting you against your own kind,” Loki says seriously. 

Lady Asja sighs, “I am sorry about our parents.”

Loki waves his hand, dismissing her words, “No need to apologize. It’s not your fault they are predigest.”

“But still,” Lord Frid says softly, and then in a mischievous voice he asks, “Will Ravenna join us on Midgard?” 

Loki smiles, “Of course! That is her home realm after all. Who else would be better than to give us a tour of the planet?”

“Oh,” I smile to cover my embarrassment, “I don’t think I would be the kind of tour guide you would want. I know where all the museums are, not where to find men, or women. I had terrible luck with men before Loki.”

“We can get into enough trouble on our own,” Lord Frid says, winking at Loki.

“And I’m afraid that is exactly what your parents are afraid of. They think of me as Loki, the Great Moral corrupter,” he says, obviously annoyed.

“But why do they think that?” Lady Asja asks, “You have been nothing but a gentleman when you come to visit us.” 

I see Loki and Lord Frid exchange looks. So she doesn’t know what goes on at the palace. I can’t entirely blame her parents for being a little worrisome of when Loki comes around. 

Loki cuts the conversation short, “My lord, my lady, I’m afraid I must steal Lady Ravenna away from you for a bit. I wish to show her the wonders of the forest myself.”

Lady Asja start to reply, but her brother interrupts, “Of course your majesty. We’ll be by the abandoned mill when you and Lady Ravenna are ready to leave.”

Lord Frid helps his sister up, and I mask a smile hearing her ask, “What just happened?” 

As soon as they are out of sight, Loki has me naked in his arms. “Loki!” I scold him, “What if someone sees us?”

“You weren’t worried about that last night Pet,” he says, rolling me over onto my back.

I grin sheepishly, “I know, I just feel like I am supposed to try and stop you from having your way with me in public.”

Loki rolls his eyes, but as his gaze falls on me, he quietly asks, “Do you feel I have morally corrupted you?” 

I bark out a laugh, “No! I was like this long before I met you. You just helped bring it out.”

Loki smiles, starting to kiss my chest. I relax, closing my eyes, drinking in the sensation of Loki’s soft lips on my skin. His mouth moves from my collarbone, to the swells of my breasts, wonderfully teasing my nipples relentlessly.

I moan, writhing under him, much to his delight. He makes his way down my torso, kissing and nipping as he goes. He parts my legs wide, gently biting up my thigh. His face hovers just above my sex as I feel his fingers part my lips, exposing my clit. My eyes lock with his as his tongue slips between his lips.

“You don’t… have to do that,” I say uncomfortably, discreetly trying to close my legs.

“Don’t have to do what?” Loki asks, holding my legs open.

“That… going down on me. You don’t have to do that…” I trail off, suddenly thinking of Robert for the first time in ages. After trying it once, he was disgusted with it, and never brought it up again. I was absolutely horrified and deeply embarrassed. I never wanted to go through that again.

“Ravenna,” he says, clutching my hand, trying to reassure me, “I’ve told you before, I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. I want to do this.”

“But, I don’t want you to feel obligated –”

“I don’t. I know how much you enjoy sucking my cock –”

“I can’t help that!” I blurt out. 

“Then is it really so hard for you to believe that I may enjoy doing the same thing to you?” he asks with a smile. I fidget uncomfortably, trying to find fault with his logic. “You have nothing to worry about Ravenna. Lie down, relax, enjoy yourself. Allow me to bring you to new heights of pleasure,” he says playfully.

I giggle, feeling a little more at ease, “Fine, fine. Do what you will with me.” Lying down, I look up at the trees, preparing for this unknown act. His fingers glide over my clit, rubbing it slowly. I moan softly, smiling to myself. And then, his hot wet tongue is on my nub, lapping at it. I gasp, arching my back, fisting the blanket beneath me. Loki laughs against me, pinning my hips to the ground. His tongue dances across my clit, licking and lapping as I breathe heavily, fighting to arch into his touch.

His mouth closes around my nub, sucking on it and my hands fly to his head, roughly tugging on his hair. His hands leave my hips, blindly groping for my breasts. Finding them, he squeezes them tightly, pinching and pulling at my nipples. I hold his head down as I buck my hips, desperately trying to fuck his face. His teeth nip at my nub and I let out a strangled gasp as it starts to throb in his mouth. 

“Please Loki,” I beg, but he ignores me, letting his teeth graze me again. I cry out again, gripping his hair as hard as I can. “Loki –” I start, but he slips two fingers inside me, making my thoughts disappear. I grip his fingers tightly as they start to pump me. His mouth and fingers worth in sync together, driving me closer and closer to the edge. “Faster,” I breathe out, feeling myself start to go. He pumps me faster and sucks my clit harder as my legs fight to stay open for him. My release hits me unexpectedly, and my entire body goes ridged as Loki continues to lap at my sex. I moan, gently pushing his face away, making him laugh. He lies next to me, pulling me into a kiss. I taste myself for the first time – surprisingly sweet and not all that unpleasant. 

“How was that?” he asks curiously.

“Better,” I say, still trying to catch my breath.

“Better?”

“Better then what I expected,” I say turning to him, smiling.

“Just better,” he says, pretending to be hurt. 

“It was great, fantastic! I loved it!”

“Good,” he smiles, kissing my forehead. “You taste excellent by the way.”

“Oh god,” I say embarrassed, covering my face with my hands.

He smirks, “I think I’ll go back for seconds.”

He starts to head back down, but I stop him, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I want to pleasure you, I am your Pet after all,” I say shyly. He looks at me for a moment before rolling over onto his back. Snapping his fingers, all of his clothes disappear, revealing his erect cock. “I want you on top.”

“What?” I ask with wide eyes. What did he just say? “Why?” I blurt out.

“Why not?” he says, looking genuinely confused.

“Because! I’ll be all exposed and everything will be bouncing around and…” I trail off, feeling self-conscious. I am not delicate and petite. There was a reason why Robert never wanted me on top. 

“You know how beautiful I think you are. And I want to see your big, beautiful breasts bouncing around. That’s rather the point of this position,” he smiles widely. I flash him a smile back, looking away from him.

“There is one more thing,” I start embarrassed, refusing to look at him, “I’ve never been on top before.”

“You’ve never – But you’re gorgeous! Who wouldn’t want to watch you perched up on their cock?”

The one guy I dated before you, I want to say. I force a smile, not wanting to bring up Robert, “I just haven’t done it before.” 

“Then I’m honored to be your first,” he says softly, pulling me onto his lap. His cock grazes my sex and I take it, rubbing the tip of it, smiling to myself. “What?” he asks with mirth.

I’m just happy. Happy that you let me touch you, that you enjoy my touch, that you invite it. “I enjoy our time together.” After stroking him a few times, I rise up, hovering over him. His hands rest gently on my hips as I start to lower myself onto him, letting out a startled gasp.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” he coos, gently squeezing my hips. But, what he perceives as pain is actually pleasure. Sinking lower, I squeeze him tightly, biting my lip in ecstasy as Loki stretches and fills me in this new way. Finally at his base, I feel utterly impaled. It’s a strangely delightful feeling. I lower my head, my hair hiding my smile. Loki strokes my sides, “How are you?”

I look up, knowing I must have a stupid grin on my face. Leaning over, I kiss him deeply, feeling his arms wrap around me tightly, almost crushing me. But, his arms don’t linger there long. His hands roam my body, finding my breasts. He palms them, enjoying the weight of them. I smile against his lips as he squeezes them gently, returning the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, I sit up, and Loki’s hands fall from me. He eyes me up and down hungrily, filling me with courage. Slowly, I start to ride him. The sensation is overwhelming, causing me to have absolutely no rhythm at all. 

God, this must be terrible for Loki, I think embarrassed.

Loki smirks, “Is my cock too much for you Pet?”

“Never,” I smirk back, suddenly feeling determined to leave him as helpless as me when he is on top of me. Feeling more confident, I start up again, starting to find my rhythm. Squeezing him tightly, his eyes flutter shut as he lets out a soft moan. Feeling triumphant I smile wide, biting the corner of my lip.

“Don’t look so smug,” he says thickly.

“Why not?” I ask seductively, arching my back and letting my head fall back. Speeding up my pace, I feel Loki’s hands roughly groping for my chest. He rolls my nipples between his fingers, and I buck my hips, making Loki moan low in his throat. His hands slide to my hips, encouraging me as I rock against him.

His fingers are on my clit, rubbing it languidly. My gasp turns into a whine as I beg him to stroke me faster. We lock eyes, and I silently beg him again, but he ignores my pleas. Frustrated and aroused, I ride him faster, starting to lose all abandon. Hearing something I don’t recognize, I look down at Loki and see he is growling – actually growling! Rubbing my clit harder, I bounce on top of him vigorously, trying to climax.

Suddenly, Loki sits up, wraps one arm around my waist and takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. I look down at him, and he smiles wickedly, tugging on it with his teeth. I gasp starting to feel the tightening of my muscles. I hear myself whimper pitifully as his lips wrap around the hard nub again. My head falls back, losing myself to the sensations. Moments later, my second orgasm washes over me as I tightly clutch Loki to me. 

Eyes squeezed shut, panting heavily; Loki flips me over onto my back. Growling loudly in my ear, he thrusts into me roughly. My eyes roll into the back of my head as Loki makes quick work of his own release. He comes hard inside me, biting my shoulder. He collapses on top of me, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

Breathing heavily, he asks, “Are you sure that was your first time on top?”


	27. Practice Session

“How much further?” I ask Loki restlessly. The weather has changed; making it is too chilly to go out on deck during the night. We’ve been trapped in the cabin ever since we’ve woken up.

“Two hundred and fifty more miles, about twelve hours or so,” Loki said with his nose buried in a book.

“Twelve hours!” I huff, “what are we going to do for twelve hours?” I’m afraid I might go stir crazy by then. I hadn’t realized how confining traveling by ship was.

Loki doesn’t even bother looking up from his book, “We’ll be sleeping those last few hours away.”

“Okay, eight hours! What are we going to do for eight hours?” I sigh to myself. I was too restless to practice my potions, or to read anything for that matter. Again, what I wouldn’t give for a bit of Midgardian technology to pass away the time with. I have been on edge since the moment I woke up that afternoon, and I have absolutely no idea why. Standing, I start to pace the length of the room, back and forth, back and forth. 

“Something wrong Pet?” Loki asks me, peering over his book.

I shake my head, “No, I just have all this pent up energy and it’s too cold to go out.”

“Have a bit of cabin fever do you?” Loki asks amused.

“Maybe? I don’t know. I’m usually fine staying inside for the length of a day. But, I don’t know what else it could be. I’m usually not the restless type,” I sigh.

“Come here,” Loki says, waving me over to his seat. Sitting in his lap, I lay my head on his shoulder, cuddling up against him. My hand slides up under his shirt, roaming his skin. I lean in, kissing his neck tenderly, enjoying the feel of his soft, cool skin against mine. I nip at him gently, working from his shoulder up to his jaw. “You really are restless aren’t you?” Loki jokes, looking down at me.

“Sorry,” I apologize sheepishly.

“It’s fine Pet,” he says, giving my waist a squeeze. I go back to nipping at his neck when I feel his hand on my skin, roaming up towards my breast. He rolls my nipple, and I let out low moan from deep in my throat, surprising both of us.

“They’re so sensitive!” I gasp in shock. Loki grins, puts his book down, and takes full advantage of the situation. Within minutes, my nipples are wonderfully sore, and my clit is throbbing painfully. But, I can’t help but shake the feeling that something is wrong. I know my body inside and out, and the last word I would use to describe it is sensitive. I rack my brain for answers, determined to put an end to this mystery. And when it hits me, I chuckle softly, resting my forehead on Loki’s shoulders. 

“What?” he asks me, tugging on my nipples, involuntarily making my hips grind into him.

“I just realized why I’m so restless and sensitive. I’m supposed to be on my period!” I say accusingly.

Loki looks at me confused, “I’m sorry?”

“This is your fault!”

“How is it my fault?”

“You gave me that potion!”

“That only stops the blood from flowing, nothing else. All this,” he says, pointing up and down my body, “is your bodies doing. My potion had nothing to do with it.” 

I cross my arms, sticking my chest out defiantly, “Liar.” 

“How dare you call your king a liar,” he says, twisting my nipples. I grind my hips against him, growling out a curse. I had forgotten how easily aroused I got during my time of the month. “You forget yourself Pet. You need a reminded of your proper place. Get on your knees,” he says darkly, sending a rush of excitement through me. Kneeling before him, I spot his semi hard cock pressed against his thigh. I lick my lips, knowing what comes next. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? For me to pull myself out and let you suck on it like some candied treat,” Loki says. I can’t stop the small moan that escapes me. “Well that’s not going to happen Pet. I think you’ve forgotten exactly who’s in charge here. Take off your clothes and sit over there,” he demands with a nod of his head. Quickly, I shimmy out of my clothes and kneel where directed. 

“What now Sir?” I question. With an eloquent twist of his wrist, am item appears before me. My eyes widen, looking up at him. There is no mistaking it, it’s a large dildo.

“You will ride that,” Loki commands.

“Really?” I question innocently.

Loki jumps to his feet, striding over to me. He grabs my jaw with his large hand, thrusting it upwards to look at him. My pulse races and my breathing grows heavier as he towers over me. I squeeze my legs together, trying to ignore the gathering wetness there.

“Do as you’re told and don’t question me. My reasons are my own,” he says, releasing my jaw. Returning to his seat, he stares at me, resting his chin on his fist. “Go on then,” he commands me.

Cautiously, I start to lower myself onto it. The further down I sink, the more I wonder if Loki modeled it after himself. Glancing at Loki, I slowly start to ride it, imagining it is him. He watches me intensely, making me even more aroused. My hand starts to slide in between my legs, but he stops me.

“Oh no, Pet, not tonight,” Loki purrs. With a snap of his fingers, my wrists fly behind my back and I feel something silken wrap around them. I huff in mock annoyance and Loki smirks at me, going back to his book.

“Rude! You’re not even going to watch me?” I ask, but he ignores me. How long does he want me to do this for? Well, maybe this will be easier since he’s not watching… Won’t get so worked up… Up and down I go, leisurely working at a steady pace. My mind wanders and my arousal start to dull just a little. I look Loki over and smirk at the bulge in his pants. Maybe if I moan enough it will get his attention. But, before I can make a sound, Loki’s hand is in his pants, touching himself. I bite my lip, swallowing a moan, feeling my arousal spike again. 

I watch eagerly as he sheds his clothes, and his cock springs free. I writhe on the toy as Loki wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it hard. He throws the book on the table as he tilts his head back, eyes fluttering shut, alternating between stroking and thumbing the head of his cock. I quicken my pace to match his, moaning at the same time he does.

Finally, Loki notices me. “Enjoying the view?” he asks heavily. I moan, nodding my head up and down. Tugging roughly on the restraints, I try to break free, needing to touch myself. Loki smiles wickedly, “Didn’t I tell you none of that tonight?” My restraints grow even tighter around my wrists.

“Please Loki,” I beg him. The pressure between my legs is becoming unbearable. 

Loki groans, “Gods this fills good. It’s too bad you’re stuck over there and not able to suck me off.”

I whimper quietly as he strokes himself faster, thrusting into his hand. I ride the toy harder, but it doesn’t quell my desire. Loki’s eyes are on me, moaning softly as his chest rises and falls. I try my best putting on a show for him, moaning his name and gyrating my hips. It seems to work. He’s breathing faster now, pumping himself furiously, and making the most delicious noises. With one final thrust of his hips, he comes all over himself. I come to a stop slowly, unsure if he wants me to keep going or not. But, I know no matter how much I bounce on the toy, I can’t bring myself to climax without touching myself.

Loki grins at me through glassy eyes, “Poor Pet needs to come but can’t.” 

“Please Sir, have pity on me,” I beg. Loki rises and walks over to me, staying just out of my reach.

“Why should I? I like you like this, frustrated, wet and wanting.” 

“Please,” I whimper, leaning forward, trying to kiss his thigh. His hand rests on the back of my head and I close my eyes, leaning into the touch. His hand fists in my hair and he’s pulling me to my feet. I kiss him greedily, forcing my tongue into his mouth. The next thing I know, my face is plastered against the wall. Taking advantage of the position, I grind against the wall, desperate for relief.

“Stop that!” Loki demands, pulling me away from the wall.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I need to come so badly! It’s starting to hurt, I need you to touch me,” I beg. His fingers are at my wrists, untying the restraint. He runs his hands up my arms, placing them on the wall.

He takes my hips in his hand, and whispers in my ear, “If anything besides your palms touch the wall, I’ll stop and won’t touch you for the rest of the night.”

“Yes Sir” I gasp. He grinds his cock into me, and I rise on my tip toes, offering myself to him. 

“Good girl,” he growls. My eyes widen at the words as my entire body flushes with arousal. I whimper loudly, surprised at how much I like the praise. 

“You like it when I call you a good girl? My good little girl?” Loki whispers in my ear, slipping the head of his cock inside me. 

“Yes! Yes!” I gasp, almost sobbing. I feel Loki smile against me before thrusting into me roughly. I scratch at the wall, fighting the urge to lean on my forearms. I clench around him tightly as he slams into me. “You feel so good Pet, so tight,” I hear him mutter against me. He palms my breast, squeezing it gently.

“Please Loki, make me come, I can’t take it anymore,” I plead, starting to buck against him.

I inhale sharply as I feel his fingers enter my slick folds, “Since you’ve been such a good girl for me.” I shudder violently against him as his fingers slide over my clit repeatedly. Something about those words was driving me crazy with arousal. It only takes a matter of seconds before I’m pinned to the wall by his thrusts, coming hard around him. Loki doesn’t bother to stop, continuing to thrust into me as my hips dig into the wall. Thankfully, my orgasmic bliss, blocks most of the pain. His thrusts become erratic and he growls loudly, coming inside me. Catching his breath, he takes a step back and I feel myself start to fall. Loki catches me, and gently lays me down on the floor. Hovering over me, he pushes my damp hair out of my face. “Still feeling restless Pet?” he asks smugly. 

Taking a deep breath, I shake my head no, giving him a satisfied smile. Weakly, I point at the wall, trying to get my brain to form sentences. “That, I liked that. I want that again.”

Loki grins from ear to ear, “That can be arranged Pet.”


	28. Journey's End

My shivering wakes me. Pulling the covers around me tighter, I grope for Loki in the dark. Not finding him, I crack my eyes open. I groan loudly, burying my face in the pillow. During our trip, Loki has learned that I detest getting out of bed. If I wake and find him next to me, I’ll roll over on top of him and spend the entire morning gently caressing and kissing his body. The only things that get me out of bed are food and going in search of Loki. And so, with a great huff, I pull myself out of bed, put on layer after layer of clothing, and go in search of my missing lover.

By the time I reach the stairs leading to the top deck, it’s so cold, I can see my breath. I cross my arms, trying to keep my exposed hands warm. Letting out a loud gasp, I step out onto the frozen deck. Ice clings to the rigging and snow has gathered on the railings. Carefully, as not to slip, I run over to it, gathering it up in my hands, forming a small snowball. Cradling it, I let it numb my hands as I quickly glance around for Loki. Smiling, I spot him a little ways away from me with his back turned to me.

“Loki!” I yell. He turns, waving at me, and I let lose my snowball, hitting him on the shoulder. Stunned, he looks at his shoulder. Giggling, I run up to him, almost slipping on the deck ice. He holds out his arms, catching me in them. Taking another handful of snow from the railing, I thrust it up to his chest.

“Snow!” I yell excitedly, “Snow! I haven’t seen snow in fifteen years!” 

Loki grins mischievously, “There’s more snow over there Pet,” he says with a nod of his head. Following his gaze, I gasp loudly, letting the snow fall from my hand. The land is covered in a thick blanket of snow.

I break into a wide grin, “Snow!” Grabbing Loki’s hand, I drag him to the gangway, “Snow, snow, snow!” I know I’m babbling like a child, but I’m too excited to care.

I hear Loki chuckle behind me, “We haven’t even eaten yet.”

“No time to eat! Snow!” I yell into the air. Racing down the gangway, I stop abruptly looking at the pristine white show. Letting go of Loki’s hand, I jump into the snow, sinking down to my calves. It’s fresh and powdery soft. “Snow!” I yell, running around happily. I throw myself down onto it face first, taking as big a bite as I can. Flipping over onto my back, I much on it, watching Loki approach me.

“Aren’t you cold Pet?” he asks me amused.

“Snow angel!” I shout, starting to sweep my arms and legs back and forth. Not ten seconds go by and I’m shouting, “Cold! Cold! Cold!” But, I refuse to stop moving. I’m determined to play in the snow no matter how cold it is. Loki laughs at me, pulling me up.

“Now you’re all wet,” he comments, brushing the snow off of me.

“That’s usually how I am around you,” I quip back. Loki smirks, pushing me back into the snow. I let out a shriek, throwing snow at him as I struggle to my feet. I chase after him, trying to pelt him with snowball after snowball, most of them missing him. Loki lets me catch up to him, as he waits by a snow covered tree.

“I had no idea you liked snow so much,” he says happily. 

“It’s my favorite! I saw it so rarely back on Midgard.”

“We can visit whenever you like, it’s always winter here. And I promise you the journey won’t take so long.”

“Oh, that would be lovely Loki! Does it snow at the palace?” I ask hopefully.

“Not usually. Every few years or so we get a few inches of snow, or hail; but it’s mostly rain.”

“I like rain too.”

Loki chuckles, “You won’t after you’re first winter here. But, that is still many months away. So –” Loki looks around, “What would you like to do Pet? Do you want to build a snowman?”

I furrow my brow, “No, I do not want to build a snowman! I want to build a … snow dragon!”

Loki doubles over with laughter, “And what prey tell does a snow dragon look like?”

“I don’t know. That was the most impressive thing I could think of.” I sigh, “I’m quite content with walking around with you, looking at the beauty of it all.” Loki gives me a small smile, and takes my hand in his. We stroll along in comfortable silence, looking at the scenery. Coming across a murder of crows playing in the snow, we watch them for a while before moving on.

The wind picks up, dropping the temperature even more. I wrap the multiple thin layers around me tighter, trying to keep the chill off. Loki notices, and summons a thick coat, putting it around my shoulders. Just in time too, because just then, small snowflakes started falling. I hold out my hand, watching them gather.

“I’ve never been in a snow storm before… not that this is much of a snow storm, but still,” I say, looking up into the sky.

“I can make it snow harder, would you like that Pet?” Loki asks me with a strange glint in his eye.

“Aren’t you cold?” I question.

“I run cold,” he replies. I narrow my eyes at him. “What?”

“I have far more body fat then you and even with this coat I’m still a wee bit cold.”

“I’m not human though,” Loki says mater of factly.

My eyes widen in surprise, “Yes, I had forgotten that. I do suppose your normal body temperature is different than mine. Is that why you’re always cool to the touch?”

Loki looked momentarily startled. “Yes. Yes, Asgardians do have a lower body temperature then humans. So, more snow then?” he asks hurriedly.

“Alright, but only if you promise to keep me warm,” I wink at him. Loki snaps his fingers and a flurry of snow comes down, obscuring everything but a few feet in front of me. Loki looks absolutely beautiful with snow caught in his hair.

“And this,” Loki says, starting to move his hands in circular motions, “Is a fire ball. It will keep you warm. Here, hold out your hands, it’s perfectly safe.” As he was saying this, a small blue floating ball appeared, steadily growing larger and larger. Taking it from him, it was indeed warm, very warm. 

“This isn’t exactly what I meant by keeping me warm, but it will do,” I smile at him disappointingly.

Loki’s grin warms me more than the little blue fire ball ever could, “Is there any place you won’t have sex?” 

“Absolutely! Not in a bathroom, but the bathing rooms in the palace don’t count, they’re different.” Loki rolls his eyes at me. “Oh! And the beach! I’ve never liked the texture of sand anyways and the thought of it getting everywhere, literally everywhere… no thank you!”

“Noted,” Loki says, taking the fire ball from me. He lets it drop to the ground, where it instantly melts the snow. He takes me into his arms, his hands fighting through my layers of clothing.

“A quickie yeah? I don’t know how long I can go for in this cold,” I breathe excitedly. I have always wanted to make love in the snow, but I never dreamed it would ever happen. Loki snaps his fingers again, and a large thick fur appears on the ground next to us.

“That should help with the cold,” he kisses me tenderly, guiding me towards the fur. Lying down, I admire the snow falling around us as Loki starts to remove some of my layers of clothing.

“God it’s cold!” I shiver as the chilled air hits my exposed skin, “I think that’s all the removal of clothing I can take.”

“Alright Pet,” he smiles over me. His fingers trace my lower lip, and I take them eagerly into my mouth, sucking on them as he kisses and licks at my chilled skin. His hot tongue warms everywhere it touches, leaving me whimpering when the cold air hits me once again. Loki removes his fingers, instead inserting them into me. He pumps me slowly, lazily dragging his tongue against me.

I tangle my hands into his hair for warmth, but find none. Stretching out, I reach for the fire ball, brushing it with my fingertips. Loki takes the opportunity to slowly slide into me. Frigid air fills my lungs as I breathe deeply, enjoying the sensation. I’m stretching as far as I can for the fire ball when Loki thrusts into me. My gasp turns into a moan, clenching around him tightly. I grab hold of the ball, moaning again from the rush of warmth. 

“Still cold?” Loki asks me, stroking my sides. I nod my head yes, placing the ball on my stomach. It warms me enough to make me forget the cold.

I tug on Loki’s jacket, “Take off your top. I want to look at you covered in snowflakes.” He gives me a queer look, but acquiesces to my request, taking off his jacket. 

“I can warm you better then that can,” he purrs, nodding to the fire ball.

“Not so far you’re not,” I lie. Loki starts to strip, not even teasing me, but still, I can feel my body reacting to the sight of his pale, naked torso. My muscles contract around him, eager for his thrusts. I run my hands up his sides, pulling him down on top of me. His cold skin touches mine, chilling it all over again. He removes the fire ball between us, setting it next to my head.

“See Pet, you’re warm now,” he says.

“That’s from the ball, not you,” I tease. He silences me, claiming my mouth with his. We fight for dominance, but he has me firmly pinned beneath him, slowly sinking into the snow. I wrap my legs around him, breaking the kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, lightly dusted with snow. “You’re beautiful,” I whisper to him.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he whispers back, caressing my cheek.

“I thought this was supposed to be a quickie,” I remind him.

“And what, quickies can’t be romantic?”

“Save the romance for a warmer climate,” I smile. He smirks back, starting to thrust into me. I moan softly, letting my hands wander over his cold back, sliding off snow where I find it. He palms my breasts and I let out a loud gasp. His fingers are ice cold. He takes my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling it. I unwrap my legs from his waist, digging my heels into the blanket, arching into the sensation. I catch his mouth with mine, biting his lower lip. He growls low in his throat, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

And then, a wicked smile graces his lips. But, before I can question him, he is dumping handfuls of snow onto my chest. I scream, half from surprise and half from cold. I writhe under him, trying to get away from him and the cold.

“Cold! Cold! Cold!” I exclaim, brushing the snow off of me. Loki only laughs, piling more of it onto me. He lies back down on top of me, trapping the reaming snow between us. He picks up his pace once more, thrusting into me harder. I gasp, trying to catch my breath as Loki’s body grinds the snow into me. “It’s so cold!” I shiver against him.

Loki’s grins down at me, and I brace myself for another pile of snow. But, instead, Loki trails his icy cold fingers down to hips, plunging them into the heat of my sex. I arch my back, pushing against his chest as he rubs my clit. The sensation proves to be too much. All it takes are a few quick movements and I find myself coming unexpectedly. Loki rides out my climax to the end, lovingly brushing the remaining snow off of me.

I lay there shivering, with Loki still inside me, more confused than satisfied, “Well, that was a weird orgasm.”

“I’m sorry?” Loki apologizes.

“No, it’s fine. It just came on so quickly –”

“You asked for a quickie.”

I smile, amused, “Yes, yes I did. Can we go back to the ship now? I really am quite cold.” Loki waves his hands over me, and my entire body becomes enveloped in warmth, as if blanked by the sun.

Feeling completely content now, I ask, “What about you?”

“Like you said, it’s getting cold. I’m fine for now. Once we get back to the ship and have something to eat, I’ll put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” I giggle, throwing snow at him.

*****

The journey home is much faster. With nothing to do but play in the snow, we set sail for the palace as soon as we return to the ship. I’m a little sad to be leaving so soon, but I am happy to be returning. I have missed the excitement of court life, and Kadlin too. I’ll have to tell her some of the things Loki and I got up to. But, most of all, I am looking forward to finally being Loki’s Pet. To be his companion, sitting by his side on display, for all the courtiers to see.


	29. Catching Up

The soft glow of torch lights welcome us home. Despite pulling into port in the dead of night, there is a large group of people waiting for us on the dock.

“So much for showing me around the city,” I say off handedly.

“I didn’t know we would be returning so late. But, it’s much like Alfrlogr. Spend a day with Lin shopping and exploring the city,” he replies.

“Yes, that is an idea, I think I’ll do that. Tomorrow maybe? Or the day after?” 

Loki frowns, “I’ll be meeting with commoners tomorrow. Cleaning up whatever Fjolnir couldn’t manage.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, nor his really. Why talk to the cousin of the king when you can talk to the king himself? It shouldn’t take more than a day to put everything in order.” 

Strolling down the gangway, we make our decent into the throng of people. Loki is immediately approached by an older gentleman and the two of them plunge into conversation. As numerous servants rush past us, I spot Lin. Taking her by the arm, I link mine in hers. 

“Kadlin I missed you!” I exclaim, squeezing her arm against my side. 

Her cheeks color slightly, “You did?”

“Of course! You’re my friend!”

“I am?” she asks surprised.

“Yes, of course you are. How could you think otherwise?” I ask a little hurt. How could she not think us friends? Have I not done enough to show it?

“Many Masters and Mistresses are polite to their servants, but that does not mean they are friends. If they wanted to be friends with their servants, they would take them on as Pets…. Are you asking me to be your Pet Lady Ravenna?” she asks worriedly.

My eyes widen, and I shake my head frantically, “No, no, not at all. I just think of you as my friend. You were the first person who really talked to me here and I feel we really get along.”

She sighs with relief, “You are an easy person to get along with my lady. I’m glad we can be friends, I have so few besides my brother.”

“Why is that?”

“Servants are busy people my lady, we don’t have much free time and when we do, it’s often spent tending to our own chores, or sleeping.”

“Ahh, yes I suppose there isn’t much time for friendship,” I say, suddenly feeling guilty. Maybe I’ll talk to Loki about giving the servants addition time off. The four of us make our way through the thinning crowd, towards the castle. As we walk, I hear hushed snippets of Loki and the other man’s conversation. “Who is that man?” I whisper to Lin.

“Fjolnir.”

My mouth makes a silent ‘oh.’ So that’s Loki’s cousin. I thought he would be younger. And then, for some reason I blurt out, “Would it really be so horrible to be my Pet? I mean, you sounded so worried.” 

She looks at me startled, “Lady Ravenna, you are very attractive, and we do get along well, but I am not attracted to you like that. I’m not attracted to any female like that. But, if you asked me to be your Pet well… I would almost be forced to say yes. It would be considered a great honor for a servant and if I said no, I would be shunned by the other servants. They would think I thought of myself as being too good for royal patronage.”

“That’s terrible! Kadlin I would never ask or expect you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Remember when we first met and I tried talking you out of bathing me?”

She smirks at the memory, “Yes, I remember.” Entering the palace, everything is as it was when we left a week ago. 

“Tell me Lin, has anything eventful happened since we’ve been gone?”

“Oh yes! The last of the new candidates have arrived! The Introduction Ceremony should take place in a few days!” she says excitedly.

“Candidates? Introduction Ceremony? I know you’ve mentioned that before but…” I trail off, trying to remember.

“Loki didn’t tell you?”

“No, he didn’t mention it.”

“Do you remember when you asked me how Masters and Pets found each other and I told you about the Introduction Ceremony?”

“Ohhhh yes!”

“Well, they have arrived and the screening process is almost over so the ceremony can take place whenever Loki wishes it.”

“And what happens during that ceremony?” I ask curiously.

“Still full of questions,” she chuckles softly as we ascend the stairs. “Are you not tired my lady? May I tell you tomorrow? I know how you like details and I am almost sleeping on my feet.”

“Oh yes, forgive me, you must be exhausted. Tomorrow is fine Lin. Go ahead and go to bed, I can see to myself tonight,” I say excusing her. She bows, continuing up the stairs. Loki is still conversing with his cousin by the time we reach our chambers. Most of their talk is of the peasants and increased shipments of food to Nastrond.

Loki holds up his hand, “Cousin, enough, please. Nothing is going to get solved tonight. The problems of the realm can wait until tomorrow.” Turning his back on him, Loki opens the door for me and I slip inside.

I only take a few steps inside when I gasp loudly, slipping back out of the room.

“Loki!” I gasp alarmed.

“What, what is it?” he asks concerned.

“There’s something in our room! I didn’t get a good look at it, but it’s large and fast and low to the ground,” I explain hurriedly. I have absolutely no idea what it could be. 

Loki looks back at Fjolnir for an explanation, “She has recovered. We wanted it to be a surprise.” Loki smiles wide and waves goodnight to his cousin. 

“What is it?” I ask him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he smiles, opening the door for me again. As soon as Loki enters the room, the giant creature comes charging at Loki. Looking around, I grab Loki’s hand, making for the table on the other side of the room. “Ravenna it’s fine,” Loki laughs, going down on his knees.

I huff, unsure of what to do. I don’t want to leave him, but if he says it’s fine… I run to the table, climbing on top of it. From my vantage point, I see the creature is a giant lizard! It’s much larger than anything back on Midgard. It crashes into Loki, knocking him over flat onto his back. He laughs loudly, hugging the lizard tightly.

“How are you girl? Are you feeling better?” he asks the giant lizard, “I have something for you.” And with a snap of his fingers, Loki is holding a large bone of some sort. He gives it to her, and she climbs off of him, gnawing on it.

I must look absolutely shocked because Loki holds out his hand to me, reassuring me, “It’s alright Ravenna, she won’t harm you. Come down and say hello.”

Keeping my eyes locked on the giant lizard, I climb down from the table, careful to avoid the creature. Loki takes my hand and together we approach the lizard. He squats down in front of it and I follow suit. 

“This is Guinevere, my pet lizard. Hold out your hand, let her smell you,” he says happily.

“She’s not – she not poisonous is she?” I ask worried. She looks like she could be a Komodo Dragon.

“No, she’s perfectly safe. Granted, you don’t want to get a bite from her, but she only bites people she doesn’t like.”

I snap my hand back, “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“The only people Gwen doesn’t like are those I don’t get along with.” Cautiously, I hold out my hand and Gwen picks her head up, flicking her tongue in and out, smelling the air. Loki continues, “She does get excited when she’s around me, which can be an issue because she doesn’t know how big or strong she is. She can easily knock me off my feet if I’m not paying attention; so, you do have to be careful of that. But other than that, she’s a delight.”

Gwen returns to chewing on her bone.

“Your cousin said she recovered? What was wrong with her?” I ask, my attention drawn to her numerous, razor sharp teeth.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to visit her doctor tomorrow. Two weeks before you arrived, she suddenly fell ill. The doctor said she needed to be kept in quarantine and that’s where she’s been since now.” Loki scratches the lizard under her jaw, “I’m so glad you’re feeling better,” he says, kissing the top of her head.

“She was your pet before me,” I muse.

“Oh yes…. But not like that,” Loki frowns.

I stare at him confused before his meaning dawns on me, “Of course not like that, you know what I mean.”

“Just making sure. You’d be surprised what would go on with some of the courtiers if I allowed it, and there’s not much I don’t allow.”

“I… don’t think I want to know…” I trail off slightly disturbed. “Shall we retire to bed?”

Loki slaps his thigh, “Come on girl, time for bed.” Gwen starts lazily, waddling after her owner. As the three of us enter the bedroom, Gwen climbs into bed, lying right in the middle of it.

“She’s not sleeping with us,” I state firmly. Having not grown up with a dog or cat, I am not comfortable with sharing my bed with another living creature.

“But it’s her first night back. What about at the foot of the bed? I’ll put up a divider,” Loki suggests.

“Okay, I can live with that.” Groaning, Loki picks up the giant lizard and places her at the foot of the bed. She lets out a hiss, but stays put. Undressing each other, we climb into bed. Gwen is resting her head on the divider, flicking her tongue in and out.

“She’s staring at me,” I whisper to Loki. Loki looks over, and nudges Gwen’s face with his foot. She hisses back, remaining still.

“Just ignore her, she does what she wants,” Loki mutters, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. 

The Next Day

When I awake, both Loki and Gwen are gone. I wonder if Loki took her with him to talk to the peasants. What a sight that would be. Stumbling out into the living area, I run my fingers through my hair, waving at a patiently waiting Lin.

“Shall I bathe you my lady?” she asks, rising from her chair.

Covering my mouth, I shield a yawn, waving her over to the pool. As she bathes me, we catch up on the past week. I tell her all about the potions Loki taught me, the visit to the Elven capital Alfrlogr and our trip to the snow. I make sure to leave out the sexual details. As she dries me off, she notices my horribly chipped nail polish and scolds me into letting her give me a manicure – black with gold glitter. She cleans each nail thoroughly before carefully applying the black lacquer.

“So, tell me about the candidates and the ceremony.”

I hear her chuckle under her breath, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that. Let’s see… so far all of the candidates have passed the screening; eight in total, which is an unusually small number. I wouldn’t be surprised if a wooing war broke out.”

“A wooing war?” I ask amused.

“That’s, yeah, that’s what we call it when a Pet has more than one party interested in them. It happens from time to time. It’s all very civilized though. They’re quite fun to watch to be honest, everyone trying to outdo each other. Anyways, the day before the ceremony they are allowed out while Loki holds court so they can see what they are getting into, and so the courtiers can get a look at them. And then for the ceremony,” she pauses, switching to my other hand, “They all line up and according to hierarchy, the Owners take turns looking them over more intimately and laying claims to those they like.”

“And who’s the first in the hierarchy?”

“The king of course, and then… you,” she smiles wide, laughing, “And then it would be me! Oh, that’s going to rub Fjolnir the wrong way! He’s been second after Loki for centuries! And now he’s going to be fourth, after a servant!” she throws back her head laughing. I grin, catching some of her mirth. “He already has three Pets though, so it’s unlikely he’ll take another one. He just enjoys throwing around he’s second in the hierarchy… was second,” she adds as an afterthought. 

Lin starts applying the gold glitter as I ask, “And what happens if a candidate doesn’t get picked by someone? That’s got to be humiliating.”

“Actually you’d be surprised,” she says lightly, “There’s something for everyone here. What’s more likely to happen is an Owner and prospective Pet will discover they aren’t suited for one another. Until that Pet finds an Owner they like, they can bide their time in the Gallery.”

“Ohhh, I had almost forgotten about the Gallery…” I trail off. After Lin is done and my nails are dry, we head towards the throne room. Poking my head inside, I see a long line of commoners standing before Loki with Gwen sitting at his feet. That’s where I’ll be tomorrow, I think excitedly. I give him a wave, unsure if he sees it, before heading out into the city. 

We haven’t even left the palace grounds when I notice two men following us. I breathe a sigh of relief when Lin informs me they are Loki’s top guards.

“You don’t think Loki would let you wonder around the city unprotected. Plain clothes guards are less conspicuous then palace guards.”

And so, Kadlin and I go off to explore the capital city of Asgard. It is as Loki had said the night before, ‘much like Alfrlogr.’ There are eateries and shops, and various markets for all sorts of things. But, everything paled in comparison to the Elven capital which I admitted to Loki during dinner.

“It’s a bit unfair to compare our cultures,” Loki says.

“I’m not comparing them,” I protest.

“It’s like comparing – what’s that Midgardian saying of yours? Apples and pears?”

“Apples and oranges,” I correct him.

He points at me with his fork, “It’s like that.”

I smile, “Who are the apples and who are the oranges?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had an orange…” Loki trails off.

I take the opportunity to change the subject, “Did you find out what was wrong with Gwen?”

Loki’s voice drops, his entire demeanor changing, “I poisoned her.”

“You poisoned her? How?”

“I was giving her too much calcium. I read they needed to consume large amounts of calcium because of their size… I guess I was giving her too much,” his voice is riddled with guilt.

I lay my hand on top of his, “It was an accident, you were just looking out for her. The doctors caught it early and now you know to watch for it. Mistakes happen.”

“It was the only thing wrong with her,” he replies apologetically. I squeeze his hand, hoping a change of subjects will return his good mood. 

“Kadlin told me about the new Pets and the Introduction Ceremony.”

Loki nods, “I looked in on them today. You’ll see them tomorrow during court.”

“When I’m sitting by your side.”

“When you’re sitting by my side,” he repeats happier.

“Finally.”

“Finally,” he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got some bad news. Up until now, the reason why I was posting so frequently was because these chapter's were written a year ago and I was posting them as I was editing them, but I finally caught up to where I left off. I'll try to update about every two weeks, but I'm also working on other stories. Thanks to everyone following the story! I think we're nearing the halfway mark! There will be some drama coming up to look forward to!


	30. A New Perspective

I sigh happily. I feel like I have been waiting for this forever, and in a way, I suppose I have. I look up at Loki beaming. He smiles back down at me, gently petting my head. It’s my first day as Loki’s official Pet! The first day of the rest of my life. 

“I’m so happy,” I tell him. 

“I can see that Pet. I’m glad you’re happy. If you need anything, or want anything, you let me know,” Loki instructed. 

“Yes Sir,” I smile, “so, what’s on the agenda today?”

Loki frowns, “What do you mean?”

“Well… what exactly do we do today - or any day in the future? I know we’re supposed to be holding court but, you’ve never exactly told me what that entails.”

“Oh? I haven’t? Are you sure? We mostly lounge around, watching the courtiers. If one of them has any issues, they come talk to me… That’s it really. We entertain visiting nobility while they are here. I did mention it was frightening boring, remember?” Loki smiles. “I’m not one for hunting and sporting, that was my brother. Oh! The candidates for the Introduction Ceremony have arrived. They will be walking around today, so you will get a glimpse of them.”

“Lin told me about that, them being here. Ceremony is tomorrow, yes?” I inquire curiously. 

“Yes, tomorrow night. Are you planning on taking any Pets Ravenna?” Loki looks down at me curiously. 

“Oh no. You’re all I could ever want. And besides, I don’t think I would make a very good Owner. It’s not in my personality,” I reply, shaking my head. 

“Not all Owners are like the ones you see here in court Pet, or like myself. You can be any sort of Owner you want to be,” Loki stated. 

“I don’t understand, what else is there?” I ask confused. 

“Come, sit on my lap,” Loki says, patting his thigh. Scurrying up, I do as instructed, getting comfortable in Loki’s embrace. “What goes on here, it’s not all whips and chains. Some Owners are very gentle to their Pets. Spoil them rotten, cater to their every whim. The Pet lounges around not lifting a finger.”

“But, isn’t that what we do?”

“Yes, to a point. As I mentioned earlier though, you will not always get what you want, when you want,” Loki reminds me. “I could give you a demonstration, if you want. ”

“After dinner perhaps?” I ask intrigued. Really, how different could it be? 

Loki strokes my head, “Alright Pet, after dinner then. Oh, look, here’s one of the ceremony candidates now,” Loki points out. We watch her in silence, and I can’t help but think how that was me not that long ago. Moving through the court awkwardly, trying to find my way on my own until Loki brought me under his wing. How long ago that seems now. "What do you think of her?” Loki whispers.

“She looks lovely enough. I’m sure someone will claim her quickly,” I reply.

“But not you?”

I look at Loki questioningly, “Sir, do you want me to take a Pet of my own?”

“Only if you want to. I’m just letting you know, if you want one, it’s fine with me.” Loki points out the rest of the new arrivals and we fall back into silence. I don’t see any that catch my eye, not that I was expecting any to. Loki really was enough for me. If I were ever to take a Pet, she would have to be extraordinary. 

To my disappoint, watching the courtiers go at it with each other is more boring then when Loki holds court for the commoners. At least then I was seeing and hearing different people. But, then again, I had never been much of a voyeur for straight couples. Perhaps that was my problem? Or maybe I was becoming desensitized to all the extravagance - it no longer shocked me as it once did. 

“Your majesty,” a female voice says to my left.

“Ahh, Bera, approach, approach, what is it?” Loki says kindly.

So this is Bera, I think to myself, the servant who has know Loki since he was a baby. I have been meaning to interview her. Bera approaches slowly, hobbling up the stairs, and I suddenly wonder how old she is, and why she is working at all.

“Your majesty, tomorrow’s ceremony, there are still preparations that need to be done.”

“And you are telling me this why?” Loki asks.

“You haven’t looked over the new menus yet my lord,” she said, handing him the sheet of paper she was holding. “You told me you wanted them changed after Lady Ravenna’s Presentation Ceremony. Said she didn’t enjoy the food.”

“I didn’t say that,” I jump in embarrassed, “it was a lot of food to be sure. I’m not used to so many courses, that’s all. It was all delicious though.” I didn’t want her thinking I was insulting the cooks or Asguardian culture. 

Loki sighs, "I always forget Midgardians don’t eat as much. Here, look over the menu Pet, tell me what you think.” Taking it from him, I quickly glance at it, not wanting to keep Bera waiting. Down to four courses now at least, that’s manageable. Soup, salad, fish, main course, dessert. 

“It looks good to me,” I reply, still holding the menu. “Bera, I’ve been meaning to ask you, do you know about the interviews I’m doing?”

“Yes Lady Ravenna.”

“I would like to interview you, but you’re always so busy. I’m sure as the head servant you have a wealth of knowledge,” I smile. I catch her quickly exchange a look with Loki, almost asking permission to answer.

“You may interview me after tomorrow’s ceremony my lady,” she bows.

“Excellent,” I reply, handing her back the menu. 

After Bera leaves, Loki asks me, “What is it you hope to learn from her?”

“Everything, anything. No different than anyone else I’ve interviewed. Why?” I question. What was that look him and Bera exchanged. What were they hiding from me? 

“Bera has known me my entire life. I’m just worried she’s going to tell you embarrassing stories about me.”

I smile, patting his arm reassuringly, "I’ll make sure to relay any embarrassing stories she tells me about you.“ Loki gazes at the court, looking anything but relieved.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Good to his word, after dinner, Loki is looming over me in bed. 

“Are you ready to give me that demonstration now?” I tease.

“Only if you are,” he replies. 

I stretch out, “How do you want me?”

Loki smiles, “That’s not how this goes.”

I raise an eyebrow, “No?”

He strokes my hair, “What do you want me to do to you?”

“You know what I like, just do that.”

“I know very little of what you actually like and enjoy. You’ve made me guess at what brings you pleasure. I want you to tell me explicitly what you want me to do to you,” he instructs. 

For some reason, I shift uncomfortably. I have no idea why, it’s not like this is my first time sleeping with Loki. Or the second, or the third, or even the fourth. But still, this intimacy makes me nervous. 

“Ravenna?” Loki says softly. “Are you alright?”

“What? Oh, yes, of course.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

“No, no, it’s just - I don’t know what, I’m sorry,” I smile. “Can we, would you turn out the light please?” Loki looks as if he wants to say something, but he blessedly remains silent. Once the lights are off I breath a little sigh of relief. Now I can focus on what Loki is doing to me instead of worrying about if he is enjoying himself as well. Out of sight, out of mind. 

“What next?” Loki asks. 

“Can you kiss me?” I ask hesitantly. 

“How do you want me to kiss you?”

“Softly, slowly.”

Loki smiles, leans down, and kisses me gently on the lips. I return the kiss slowly, and Loki doesn’t try to deepen the the kiss or lick into my mouth. It’s a nice change of pace, going slow and sensual. We kiss like this for a few minutes, it’s probably the longest we’ve ever kissed not doing anything else. 

“Can you - kiss along my jaw - and like - nibble at the corner?” I ask shyly, in between kisses. Loki does as I ask, kissing my chin, slowly working his way up. He grazes his teeth against the bolt of my jaw and I let out a high pitched moan. Oh fuck that feels good, so good, why does that feel so good? Loki does it again, and I moan loudly, bucking my hips. 

“You’re making some beautiful noises I’ve never heard before Pet,” Loki comments, smiling against my skin.

“Rub up against me,” I breathe. Loki grinds against me, nibbling the other bolt of my jaw. “Now kiss my neck.” Loki applies gentle kisses to my neck, still grinding against me. “Oh that feels good,” I tell him. I can feel him smile against my neck in response. My breath hitches in my throat, I’m suddenly too warm, the room is too hot. I can’t take it. I rip off my shirt, pulling Loki into a kiss and back on top of me. 

Loki’s rough tunic brushes against my skin, heightening my arousal. I want him naked, I need him naked. Tugging at his tunic, I try pulling it off. I want to feel his skin on mine. Thankfully, Loki gets the hint. His shirt is gone and my hands roam freely along his back as he returns to kissing and nibbling my neck. I let out soft, encouraging sighs. Loki has never felt so amazing as right now. 

“Touch me,” I demand. 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” he whispers against my neck. Blindly, I grab for his hand, bringing it to my breast. He squeezes it, and I arch my back, desperate for release. He grinds into me, pinning me to the bed. 

He idly rolls and pinches both my nipple, licking and sucking along my collarbone. I whimper, throwing my head back, begging for what I don’t even know. It just feels so good I don’t want it to stop. Loki kisses up and down my neck, from the bolt of my jaw down to my collarbone, all the while still squeezing and grinding. It’s driving me crazy with pleasure. All I can do is moan and tell him not to stop. Suddenly, I feel my muscles tightening and I’m throwing my head back, coming. Loki continues to squeeze and grind through my afterglow. Coming down, I smile in amazement. Loki hadn’t even really done anything, and yet, that was one of the most enjoyable experiences with him.

“I could get use to that,” I confess. 

“I suspected as much,” Loki replies, kissing my forehead, “but don’t.”

I pout playfully, “Yes sir.”

“Maybe if you’re very good,” Loki smirks teasingly, pulling the bedding down around me. 

“What about you? Do you want me to take care of you?” I ask, crawling into bed. 

“No Pet, tomorrow is going to be a long day and I want my energy,” he replies, spooning against me. He erect cock nuzzles against me, causing me to grin happily. 

“You sure?”

“It will be gone in a minute, don’t worry about it. Go to sleep Ravenna,” Loki said softly. 

*****

The next morning, I awoke with Gwen flicking out tongue, staring at me. After falling out of bed, I looked for Lin. Finding her, she tells me Loki is meeting with his council and will not be available until a few hours before the ceremony. After being bathed, I made my way to the library. I figured I might as well try to brush up on some more history so I could have more informed questions for Bera.

Entering the library, I breath a sigh of relief not seeing Anora. I did not want to deal with her. Browsing the shelves, I grab numerous books to look through. I dump the pile of books onto the table, along with the other supplies I had brought. Settling myself, I gett ready to spend the next couple of hours researching.

Two pages of notes in, I hear footsteps approach me.

"Hey Lin,” I say, not looking up from my note taking.

“You think you’re something special don’t you?” a feminine voice not belonging to Lin says. Looking up, I groan - it’s Anora. “You’re not his first Pet.”

“Yes I know,” I state annoyed. 

“Loki will dump you just like he dumped his last Pet.”

“I’m sure Loki had his reasons for dismissing her.”

“He didn’t! My sister adored Loki and one day out of the blue he just dumped her, without warning. And if you think he wouldn’t do it to you, you’re a fool,” she sneered, storming off.

Well, that certainly explained why Anora didn’t like me from day one. Every time she looked at me she was reminded of the hurt her sister went through. As much as I wanted to ask what happened, I knew better than to ask… Maybe I could ask Bera about it. She should know what happened.

I return to my notes, but I’m unable to focus. What had happened between Loki and his previous Pet? Whatever happened, it must have been traumatic on both sides as Loki waited centuries before choosing me. Surely Loki wouldn’t dismiss his last Pet for no reason. And he wouldn’t do the same to me, would he? 

But the seeds of doubt were already planted.


End file.
